Picture Perfect
by AstronSoul
Summary: Elsa is a junior in college, Anna is a freshman, and room together in a co-ed dorm, Kristoff lives across the hall. Beginning a new year, they begin with a small mix up and need the RA's assistance, but when the RA comes to help, Elsa can't seem to shake a weird feeling she has never felt before. Elsa/OC, Anna/Kristoff, Anna/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Picture Perfect

**By:** AstronSoul

**Disclaimer:** Does it for fun, all character and/or likeness belong to Disney.

**Summary:** Elsa is a junior in college, Anna is a freshman, and room together in a co-ed dorm, Kristoff lives across the hall. Beginning a new year, they begin with a small mix up and need the RA's assistance, but when the RA comes to help, Elsa can't seem to shake a weird feeling she has never felt before.

Tags: Elsa/OC, Anna/Kristoff, Elsanna (family sisters only)

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

"I am not sharing a room with you!" a blond states rather loudly, she was almost having a panic attack, of course didn't help the school fucked up the room arrangements.

Instead of rooming with her freshman sister, they have her rooming with a mountain of a man; and she wasn't having that.

"Well it's not my fault that they put us together, I rather have the room your sister is getting!" the blond man states in a huff, he didn't like it any more than she did.

"Guys, why not talk to the RA?" A girl looking similar to the blond woman, states with a concerned look, "Can't the RA help switch Kristoff and me so it's the right way?"

Elsa the blond smiles, "I totally forgot about the RA, I'll go get them." She brushes past the man and gives her sister a quick hug before heading down the hall.

She looks at the doors, looking for the sign that signified the RA was living in that room, finally after passing about eight doors she finds it and knocks.

"ONE MINUTE!" Elsa hears muffled from the other side of the door, soon the door opens to reveal a raven haired woman that is maybe an inch or two taller than the blond, with an athletic build. "Hi!"

Elsa blinks then regains her composure, "Hello, my sister and I seem to have a problem with rooms?"

The woman steps aside for a moment grabbing a packet, two cell phones and a set of keys "Lead the way, I'm sure we can resolve whatever it is, I'm Taralina by the way."

The blond looks at her, "Elsa, and forgive me but Taralina?"

"Thank my parents for the name, part of it means Star…if you want just call me Tara, most my friends do." Tara replies with a shrug and a smile as they walk. "So what exactly is the problem?"

"Oh well instead of having me room with my sister, I'm rooming with a guy and my sis gets her own room?" Elsa explains/questions as she dodges a few people with boxes, but still gets knocked into and starts to fall.

"Whoa!" Tara reaches out and catches the blond, "I do wish people would pay more attention on move in day."

The blond looks up at her savoir with a sheepish smile, "Thanks, it seems it gets worse every year."

"Yeah, at least it's the last year for me." Tara states as she helps Elsa stand up, "What year are you?"

"Junior, will have another year after this." Elsa replies as they stop at the open door, looking in she growls seeing Kristoff hitting on her sister.

"It will be fun, a lot of us are going so…" Kristoff trails off seeing Elsa back with the RA, "Hey Elsa…"

"What are you doing?" the blond asks making Kristoff step back.

"Asking Anna if she wanted to go to a movie with me and some friends?" He looks at the blond, wondering if he was gonna get turned into an ice statue or something.

"Elsa, he was just being nice ease off would ya?" Anna states with a roll of her eyes.

"Fine, I brought the RA, everyone this is Tara, Tara this is my sister Anna…this big brute is Kristoff." Elsa made introductions and Kristoff scowled at his title.

"Pleasure to meet you all, so what I gather is the school screwed up the room assignments, which is an easy fix." Tara begins to look through the packet for the correct form.

"Good, I want to room with my sister, it's gonna be so much fun!" the redhead said excitedly as she jumps up and down.

Laughing Tara walks to the table, "All you two need to do" points to the sisters but her gaze stops on Elsa for a few extra seconds, "Is print and sign here and here" she points at the paper as the sisters come over.

"And then you, Kristoff" motions him to join them, "Sign here and here" she hands them pens, "I'll make sure the correct room numbers get put on and then you are all set."

All three fill out the form, "So that's it?" Elsa asks, remembering her first year here it wasn't that easy.

"Yep, they kept it simple this year thankfully." Tara smiles and one of her cell phone's go off, "One sec I have to take this." She walks to the side of the room picking up a rather boring looking phone and answers.

The other three smile at each other, "Well looks like I'll be moving into the room across the hall then, if you need help moving anything let me know." Kristoff offers as he waves and walks out to get his stuff.

"He's nice…" Anna states a bit dreamily, but jumps when her sister hits her shoulder, "ELSA, what was that for!?"

"You need to do good this year in school, remember what mama and papa said." Elsa states as she grabs a box and opens it.

"I know, but I can still have fun too!" Anna huffs as she moves to the desk she had already claimed, smaller of the two since her sister was going into animation design she needed a large desk.

"Yeah, but school first okay?" the blond asked putting pens, pencils and various other drawing tools on her desk.

"Sorry about that, someone thought they were in our dorm when they are two buildings over." Tara states as she clicks the cell phone shut and tucks it back on its clip.

"I have to ask, why two cell phones." Anna asks being always the curious one.

"One is for my RA job only and this one" She pulls out a red metallic Samsung Galaxy s4, with what looked like an etching of a few characters from Disney's Frozen on the back, "is my personal phone"

She pulls out a couple cards, handing Anna one but before handing Elsa one she writes on the back, "My RA cell is on the card, and a lil something extra for you Elsa. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to call me at ANY time."

She emphasizes any to Elsa specifically and then smiles walking back down the hall.

Anna dashes over and grabs the card from her sister and looks at the back, "OHHHH! She gave you her personal cell!" she screams teasing her sister who now was blushing red from her sister's outburst.

"Anna just…give it back" Elsa states holding out her hand, happy when her sister hands it over without much fuss.

The redhead dances around the room, "You going to call her, or text her?"

"I don't know, we just met Anna, it's not like love at first sight like in those fairy tales you like so much." Elsa grunts picking up part of a shelf and moving it by her desk.

Her sister runs over to help, and they easily get the cabinet setup, "Yeah, but did you see her phone with the etching?"

Elsa sighs, her sister was not going to let THAT slide "You mean the Frozen characters?"

"YES!" Anna screams again making her sister cringe, "That's your favorite movie, must be hers too!"

Inwardly Elsa was smiling, but her sister really needed to calm down "Anna just don't try to set us up okay? Because if we do anything it will be us not you."

Nodding enthusiastically, Anna begins to unpack her stuff aside her sister.

**~Down the hall~**

Tara was pacing her room, she had books spewn everywhere from her starting many of her school projects already and after just a brief meeting, she couldn't get blue eyes out of her head.

"No that's not it Kelly, no it isn't…" She replies to a blue-tooth in her ear "It is not a Disney movie!"

She kept looking through her drawings trying to find something she started when she was a sophomore, "No, remember that picture I started to draw of the chick in my dream….yes that one…I can't find it!"

She flops onto the bed causing sketches to fall to the floor, "I think that the drawing is her but I wanted to make sure….no you are not coming down here….you come down here and I will kick that sporty ass of yours!"

Tara laughs and gets up, not really listening to her best friend throwing a bitch fit on the other side of the line, as she picks up papers she stops; right under the bed she finally found the picture "Kelly shut up"

She stares at the picture, minus smudges from charcoal or from being hidden for so long, it looked like Elsa, "Kelly I gotta go, yeah yeah tomorrow night I know we have the basketball tourney, bye"

Hanging up quickly she stands and sets the picture on her large drawing table, "I have to finish this soon." Her thought process was disrupted by a student at her door with a problem.

**~Later at the dining hall for dinner~**

"Elsa, I can take care of myself you know, I wouldn't mind going out with him" Anna states before taking a bite of her baked potato.

Elsa chews her piece of steak, "I'm just saying be careful you barely know him" she cuts another piece and pops it in her mouth at the disgust of her sister, "What?"

"How can you eat meat?" the redhead asks, "It's so bloody"

Snorting as she laughs the blond makes a point of taking another bite "Because I am a carnivore sis, I like my meat and I like it bloody, besides how can you eat nothing but veggies?"

Rolling her eyes, Anna spears some green beans, "It's very healthy woman, plus keeps me in great condition"

Chuckling Elsa simply keeps eating as her sister keeps stating why she shouldn't eat meat.

Across the dining hall, Tara was going through the line "Hey Mitch" she says to the man manning the grill.

"Hey Tara, medium rare as always?" He asks serving up exactly that, "of course a lil more undercooked since I know you like it like that."

"Thanks, you coming to the game tomorrow night?"

"Yep, wouldn't miss seeing my favorite girl playing."

Tara rolls her as at him as she moves to get some vegetables then pay, after that she looks around for a seat aimlessly, "Man it's full today."

"TARA!"

The RA looks around, "Who is…" She smiles seeing Anna and Elsa, the redhead waving crazily at her; so she makes her way over, "Hello ladies, may I sit?"

"YES!" Anna almost screams before having the decency to blush at how loud she was, "sorry"

"Well nice to see you too Anna" She directs her attention to the blond ad notices a design peeking out from under the long sleeve shirt the woman wore, 'nah I'll wait to ask' she thought "So you all moved in?"

"Yeah, except for my drawing table, that won't arrive till' next week." Elsa states as she finishes her steak, and notices that Tara likes her meat bloody too and smirks.

"What majors are you taking?" Tara asks as she digs into her food.

"I'm actually undecided" Anna replies as she starts to eat some applesauce.

Elsa snerks, "You won't have a major till' junior year probably," grinning as she teases her sister, "I'm a Animation Design major, but I love to draw a bit of everything."

"Oh that's cool, I'm in Graphics myself" Tara replies as she enjoys her steak, and wonders why Anna is looking at her all sickly, "Anna, are you okay?"

"Oh no…Anna don't…" Elsa starts but it was too late.

"How can you people eat meat and like that no less?" She says a bit disgustedly, spooning some more applesauce.

"Let me guess, vegan nut?" Tara asks Elsa, who simply nods in reply "Well Anna, I see it this way, I eat what I want and you eat what you want, and leave it at that"

"I just…" the redhead gets cut off by a piece of meat landing on her plate from Tara's fork.

"I won't comment on your eating habits, if you lay off mine"

By now Elsa had buried her face in her hands at what her sister was doing, but she was peeking through watching Tara and waited for her sister to lose it; what happened shocked her.

"I…" Anna looks at Tara and sees the woman is dead serious, "Alright."

"That includes your sister."

"But…"

"Lay off us meat eaters"

"Fine, I will then" the redhead sighs out, then she smiles seeing Kristoff wave at her, "Well was fun but I am going to go now, have a good dinner!"

She gets up and starts making her way over to the man.

"Wait…what?" Elsa asks as she looks behind her and groans, "What is it with her and boys?"

Chuckling Tara sets her fork down, "I take it she won't be back for a while tonight, she hitting it off with Kristoff?"

"Seems that way, I was never this girl crazy at her age, as she is with boys." Elsa states sipping her coke, her sleeve slipping down a bit showing off a snowflake tattoo on her inner left wrist.

"Neither was I but I was a total nerd then, well still am." Tara's eyes drift to the wrist, "Nice tattoo."

Elsa stops drinking and looks at her wrist, "Thanks, one of many…" Now she looks at Tara, not sure if the woman may have tattoos or not but the woman was gorgeous with her black hair and silver eyes.

"How many do you have?" the woman asks as she finishes the last piece of her steak.

"I have six, and designing my seventh, do you have any?" the blond asks.

"I have ten, plus my half sleeve." Tara replies as she starts on her veggies, "So why a snowflake there?"

Elsa purses her lips, "I'm uhh big fan of the movie Frozen…"

Tara bites back a laugh, the irony of a woman named Elsa a fan of a movie with one of the main characters with the same, not to mention she looks like the character a bit, "Not a bad thing, I'm a fan myself."

"Yeah, any tattoos for it?" The blond asks getting more interested.

"My half sleeve on my right shoulder is Elsa in her ice castle with marshmallow and Olaf," the older woman states with a smile.

"That's cool, would love to see it sometime." Elsa states before thinking, then blushing a bit.

Finishing her meal Tara pushes her plate away, "Would love to show you sometime, oh and I wanted to ask this earlier but things to do…but would you like to go out for coffee sometime?"

Elsa wasn't sure but she did want to get to know Tara more, "Sure, we have the weekend before classes start, so anytime is good."

"Alright how about tomorrow one o'clock, I'll come by your room and we go out?" Tara states as someone waves at her and motions for her to come on, she holds up a hand waving and that she would be over soon.

Elsa sees the person across the hall, "Who's that?"

"That is Kelly, my insane best friend." Tara states slowly standing, "We have basketball practice tonight at the McClaren Gym if you want to stop by."

"I might, have a good practice." Elsa says standing with a smile.

"You too, see ya later." Tara jogs, weaving around tables towards her friend, while Elsa heads the opposite direction.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2: First Date

**Title:**Picture Perfect

**By:** AstronSoul

**Disclaimer:** Does it for fun, all character and/or likeness belong to Disney.

**Summary:** Elsa is a junior in college, Anna is a freshman, and room together in a co-ed dorm, Kristoff loves across the hall. Beginning a new year, they begin with a small mix up and need the RA's assistance, but when the RA comes to help, Elsa can't seem to shake a weird feeling she has never felt before.

Tags: Elsa/OC, Anna/Kristoff, Elsanna (family sisters only) asfanfiction, astronsoul

**Chapter 2: First Date**

Tara was finally getting dressed (she overslept), she had almost forgotten about her date with Elsa which would not have started well.

She had pulled on some men's comfortable jeans that had a few small rips in them but she didn't care they were 'comfy'.

She grabs her wallet, keys and phones and quickly leaves her room; slowing down as she walks down the hall, only to have a student stop her for a minute to ask a question.

Meanwhile in Elsa's room, the woman was going nuts, her sister (who came back very late) was trying to pick out a top for her to wear, "Anna just throw me a gaming shirt, I don't think Tara is going to care."

Anna glares at her sister, "You have to look good Elsa, I think she really likes you, especially after you went to watch her basketball team practice" the redhead was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door.

Elsa rolls her eyes, walking to the closet and grabbing a random shirt, "One moment!" she yells pulling the shirt on over her head; then making sure her hair was presentable.

She opens the door and smiles seeing Tara, "Hey Tara."

"Hi, ready to go?" the woman asks with a smile and a raised eyebrow seeing a Halo gaming t-shirt.

"Yeah let me grab my wallet and keys" the blond replies, picking up what she needs, "I dunno when I'll be back Anna, so do whatever."

She shuts the door before Anna could tease her, "Shall we?"

Both walk in silence till they are out of their dorm, "So did you enjoy practice last night?" Tara asks as they turn to take the walkway to the left.

"I did actually, I was never much into sports but was interesting to see the dynamic" Elsa replies with a smile, "How many times a week do you practice?"

"Two right now, Tuesdays and Thursdays until the season gets into full swing." The taller woman waves at a guy who was waving at her, "What exactly did you like about the practice?"

Elsa grins thinking '_you in general_' but then she blushes "Oh just how you all worked together as a team, when is the game tonight?"

"It's at eight o…"

They turn another corner, almost running into a jogger, "Hey watch it!" the jogger yells at them.

"Watch yourself Nathan you ass!" Tara yells back at the guy who stops and comes back, "Oh hey Tar, didn't know that was you sorry."

Rolling her eyes, Tara makes sure Elsa is okay, "Yeah well keep your head up doofus"

"Right right…and who is this lovely lady?" Nathan asks, eyeing Elsa up and down, until Tara moves his face to look at her.

"That dear Nathan is my date, Elsa" She gives a feral smile and then sweetly looks at Elsa, "Elsa this is my cousin Nathan."

The man smiles and nods taking a step back, "Pleasure to meet you Elsa, you are in good hands."

Tara glares at him.

"I mean she won't hurt you…"

He gets another glare, "Okay I'm just gonna finish my run, Elsa…bye Cuz!" he quickly retreats before Tara could kill him.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh, seeing Tara blush was cute and she wouldn't mind seeing more of it, "Anyway, continue on?"

"Yeah…before I chase after him" Tara replies.

Soon they make it to Starbuck's and go to the counter.

"Hey Tara, chocolate Mocha, or a cappuccino?" The barista asks with a warm smile.

Elsa turns to Tara, "Who don't you know?"

"Oh well be here for four years, people start to remember you" Tara says with a nervous chuckle, "Mocha please, Sam"

"And for you miss?" Sam asks the blond.

"Oh can I get a white mocha please?" Elsa replies pulling out her wallet until a hand rested on both of hers and she looks up at Tara.

"My treat, after all I asked you out." Tara states as she pays and they take their names for the drinks.

"Thank you" the blond says quietly with a shy smile now, before they moved to sit Sam had their drinks all done; taking them they find seats.

They sit by the small fireplace on the two overstuffed chairs sipping their drinks, and Elsa sees a few tattoos on Tara's arms and a hint of the half sleeve under the shirt sleeves.

"So what do those tattoos mean, I noticed a few last night as well but couldn't see them with all your running." The blond asks setting her drink down.

Laughing Tara smirks, "Hard to see when I am always moving" she leans forward and shows her right forearm, "This is the Goddess symbol, with the name of the Celtic Goddess Nyx."

She then lifts her sleeve up revealing the frozen partial sleeve, "and the tat I told you about yesterday, and yeah a few on my legs, one on my back and some elsewhere."

Elsa raises a brow at the last part of that statement, but decides to leave it alone and look at the shoulder more closely.

The tattoo looked like it was ice, the frozen characters spread out but the unique things was that the Snow Queen's face was a reflection in the whole thing like the palace and the two others were making her face in a subtle way.

Elsa reaches out and begins tracing different areas without really realizing she was doing it.

Tara however didn't mind though she had to keep herself from shivering, one thing about her, trace the tattoo and you better be ready cause for her it was a turn on.

Leaning back Elsa smiles, "I like it very cool."

Tara clears her throat, "Thank you, so you a gamer as well?" she points to the blonde's shirt.

"Yeah, Anna thinks I'm too old for it but I love getting online and kicking the boy's at what they call their games" Elsa states right before sipping her drink, "Do you play?"

Nodding the raven haired woman leans back, "I do, mostly Assassin's Creed and Final Fantasy."

"Assassin's Creed, I love that game, what's your handle we could team up sometime?" Elsa asks excitedly pulling out her phone.

Grinning Tara finishes her drink, "AssassinChick31 is my handle, what's yours?"

Elsa types into her phone then freezes hearing it, "AssasinChick31?"

The taller woman looks at Elsa with a quirked brow, "Yeah why?"

Elsa looks up and tries to keep from laughing, "We're friends already, I'm FrozenAssassin16!"

Tara outright laughs, "Well glad to see a beautiful face to the handle" instantly Tara is blushing at what she just said.

The blond smiles and ducks her head, "Thank you, I could say the same thing."

Throughout this, the time flew by as Tara looks at her watch, "Oh crap, mind if we start heading back?"

Elsa nods "Not at all, need to be somewhere?"

"Yeah the game starts in three hours and I have to be there an hour early" Tara states as they walk out of the store and down the side walk, "Would you like to come to it?"

"Oh I would but I can't afford the tickets" Elsa states sadly.

Frowning Tara thinks, "Well I do have the standard tickets for each game, each player gets two or three to give to whoever. I can have one waiting at the entrance in your name?"

Thinking a moment, Elsa nods "I would love that, so it's at eight right?" She looks at her phone for the time.

"Yeah, it's five now I have to go carb up…hey would you like to eat dinner with me in the dining hall?" Tara asks spur of the moment.

"Can we stop by the dorm first so I can get my card?" Elsa asks as they step up to their dorm.

"Of course"

They quickly go on in, Elsa grabbing what she needed and not seeing Anna they just headed to the dining hall.

They went through the line ordering, Elsa a salad and pork steak while Tara got a very large helping of spaghetti and they sit at a two person table off from the rest; that is until Anna found them.

They were quietly talking, laughing and just getting to know each other better when the redhead literally jumps to their table.

"HEY GUYS!" She says loudly and drags a chair over to sit with them, placing her tray between theirs.

Elsa shakes her head and scoots around the table to make more room; which also meant being closer to Tara.

Tara chuckles at the redhead's antics, before trying to polish off her noodles.

"Whoa Tara, that's a lot of noodles…is that healthy?" Anna asks as she eats her peas.

"It's very healthy, I have a game tonight." Tara responds before sipping on her water, "Gotta carb up"

"Oh ok…" Anna states still confused.

"Anna, Tara plays for the college women's basketball team, she needs the carbs for energy." Elsa smiles and steals a meatball from Tara's plate.

Tara winks at her and slurps up a noodle, "Stealing my balls are ya?"

At the question, Anna spits her sprite out causing Elsa, Tara and many others to laugh.

Tara hands the redhead a napkin, "That was way too easy."

Elsa smirks as she chews the said 'ball' the woman had referred too and then swallows "and what if I am?"

Anna watches the banter back and forth, '_all this from one date?_' she asks herself, but she had to smile that her sister was loosening up.

"Oh I'm just wondering if I need to make sure I have extra next time, so you can steal more of them." Tara counters stabbing a meatball with her fork and offering it to Elsa.

The blond was enjoying this little game so she leans forward and takes the meatball off with her mouth slowly; until a person clearing their throat was heard; she pulls back chewing and looks at her sister expectantly.

"You two are so cute!" Anna exclaims, "Soooo are you going to the game tonight then sis?" She expected a no from her sister.

"Actually I am, Tara is giving me a ticket for the game" Elsa states as she eats, giggling at the shocked expression on Anna's face "What, I find I have a sudden interest in basketball."

Tara guffaws at that, "A sudden interest huh?" She leans over and spears the piece of pork Elsa just cut for herself and eats it.

Anna knew one thing, Elsa did not like people taking her food, even if she did take theirs, "Uhh Tara…"

Tara looks at Anna, "What?"

Before Anna could say anything she was kicked under the table, internally yelling at the blonde she smiles "Never-mind not important"

Shrugging Tara sits back and drinks her water, "Did you want to come to the game Anna, or you busy?"

"I have a date with Kristoff tonight, going to the indoor skating rink." The redhead says smiling brightly.

"Well have fun, I suppose he isn't so bad" Elsa drawls as she keeps eating.

Anna chuckles, "Well your one to talk sis, you haven't left Tara's side since she picked you up at our room."

Blushing Elsa throws a brussle sprout at her sister, but she couldn't help the smile she had on her lips; she looks over to Tara who also wore a big smile.

"Well ladies, I am afraid I have to get ready, I'll see you later Elsa and Anna have fun but be safe" Tara says, rising she leans over and kisses Elsa's cheek then whispers "I'll be able to text if ya want too later."

She picks up her tray, winks at the blond and walks away as Anna says bye.

"You really like her don't you sis?" the redhead looks at the blond with a huge knowing smile.

Elsa didn't hear her sister, she was watching Tara's ass walk away; until something was thrown at her head, "What?"

"I asked if you really like Tara." The redhead huffs crossing her arms with a smirk.

"I thought it was obvious?" the blond states, gathering her things and her tray, "I mean she's smart, funny, we like a lot of the same stuff but also have so many things that are different."

Anna follows with her stuff, "Elsa, are you falling for her?" She dumps her trash and gets rid of the tray.

Elsa does the same and starts walking again, "I don't know, maybe…but I'm just going to take it day by day we'll see how it goes."

"Good, I like Tara and I hope it works out for you two." Anna smiles linking their arms as they walk back to their room.

"Hey Anna…" Elsa looks at her sister.

Anna looks back, "Yeah?"

"Want to help pick out an outfit for the game?" Elsa asks, suddenly getting dragged to their dorm.

"YES! But we don't have much time, only two hours!" Anna yells as she pulls her sister with her.

**~An Hour and a Half Later~**

Elsa had arrived a bit early and was already in her seat which was directly behind the college women's basketball team; but she was excited to see how this game would go.

Soon the announcer was announcing the team that was challenging them and there was a small roar from the crowd; but when her team was announced all hell broke loose with the cheering.

The substitutes came out first, then they formed a tunnel for the starters of the game, everyone had been called and the last person to be introduced was Tara; and the crowd got even louder.

She wore the jersey like everyone else but unlike her team who wore t-shirts underneath, she only had her sports bra on, displaying a lot more ink than her day to day clothing.

'_Apparently she is a big thing…_' Elsa thinks as she cheered as well, then sat down picking up her soda for a sip as she watches the players warm up.

After a few rounds of layups Tara moves to the bench to do a little stretching and looks up seeing Elsa sitting right behind where she will be sitting, "Hey Elsa!"

"HI! Wow this is insane!" Elsa yells back over the noise of the crowd.

Nodding Tara moves to stretch her hamstrings, "It'll get louder! You okay?"

Elsa smiles, "YEAH I AM!" she watches as Tara gets up and leans over on her chair motioning for her to lean towards her.

Leaning over she feels warm lips on her cheek, "Wanted to give ya a kiss, see if your good luck." Tara whispers before jogging back onto the court.

Neither one knew that the large camera that was broadcasting onto the 4 large screens was on them, that is till' Elsa saw the replay and began to blushing a bright red.

Sitting down she crabs her soda again and sips it, wondering who all that she knew saw that.

Tara had looked over her shoulder wondering why the blond was blushing and looked up, laughing as she realized they caught her giving the younger woman a kiss.

Soon the game starts, Tara taking point and Elsa watching in fascination as the woman calls plays and see her and her friends working together.

Every time they scored Elsa was on her feet cheering, but especially when Tara made a shot; and Tara seemed to run by her and wink once in a while which made the blond blush all over again.

At halftime the score was visitors forty-six and home fifty, it was a close game but it seemed like everyone was having fun.

Elsa decided she needed a new drink so headed up to get more from the concession; noticing people give a smile or offering a high five wondering why.

A person stopped her once she got to the top, "Hi are you the girl that Tara kissed?"

"Uhh yeah?" Elsa states confused, "Why?"

"Can I get your name for the college newspaper it's going to be in the paper?" The woman asks excitedly.

"Oh um sure…Elsa Winters." She wasn't sure what was going on but went with the flow, "May I go get my drink now before the second half starts?"

"Sorry yes, thank you so much Miss Winters." The woman bounded off happily.

Shaking her head, Elsa goes to concession after ten minutes she is heading back down to her seat drink in hand.

As she arrives at her seat Tara was there waiting for her, "Hey enjoying the game so far?"

"Yes, though I am a bit distracted watching you run around." Elsa admits as she sets her drink down, "So am I good luck?"

Tara looks at the score, "So far so good hun, now if I actually kissed you I bet we would be demolishing them" she laughs as she starts to straighten up to go back on the court.

Elsa looks around, '_well wouldn't hurt to see if it works_' she thought, before Tara could get far she grabs the woman's jersey and pulls her back, their lips about half an inch apart.

"Well I hope this makes me better good luck" Elsa states before pressing her lips to the raven haired woman, instantly feeling the other woman kissing back; they kiss for a few seconds and then part.

Tara was panting like she had ran a marathon, "Wow now I know we'll demolish them" she states as she smiles and walks back on the court.

Elsa simply sat down smiling, knowing that if she looks up she'll see that kiss on the big screen too; instead she settles on just watching Tara on the court happily.

The game, Elsa noticed, was starting to get rougher as the visiting team start making fouls as the home team sped forward in points.

The next thing the blond sees is Tara go up for a layup and an elbow is shoved into her side hard, she falls screaming and landing on her shoulder badly but her hands clutch her right ribs.

The referees tell the visiting player to go take a seat, while Tara gets looked at by her teams medical people; Elsa was on her feet, hands on the chair that Tara would sit in with worry written all over her face.

Slowly Tara gets up with help, and she leans on another women who is part of the medical team as they walk her to her seat.

Elsa only steps back one step to allow room for them, she listens as they ask Tara a lot of questions; only then did they notice the crowd cheering that she had gotten to her feet at least.

Her team mates held the lead and actually made it bigger, as she was checked over and deemed she would only badly bruise; the blond heard Tara curse under her breath but then smile.

Slowly turning with a wince, Tara smiles "I'm fine, nothing a week of resting up won't cure." She states like it was the usual day to day thing.

The blond nods and sits down, she wasn't sure why she was so worried, she was just getting to know the woman; but if her reactions gave any idea to this new relationship…was that she wanted it.

Five minutes later Tara was back in the game, but she played conservatively protecting her right side more; especially when the same player who gave her that injury came back in the game.

Elsa's eyes were glued to Tara, watching every move and the ripples in how her muscles moved with her; the flow in game play was quite a show if you actually looked closely at it.

She was so captivated she didn't realize the game was over till Tara ran over and picked her up, "WE WON!"

Elsa laughs and holds on so she doesn't fall, after being set down she smiles up at the silver eyed woman, "Congrats on the win."

"Thanks hun!" Tara replies, however without realizing they had clasped hands without knowing it. "But without you I doubt we would have pulled it off."

Tara states with a wink as players came over to congratulate Tara.

Elsa went to move away when she was halted and looked down, their fingers were entwined '_when did we do that?_' she wondered but shrugged and stayed by Tara,

Tara smiles down at the blond, having felt a tug and wondered herself when they started holding hands, but she liked it.

After about forty-five minutes everything was winding down, Elsa was waiting outside the player's entrance; per Tara's request.

Smiling when the woman jogged out, "Hey sorry a college reporter asked me a few questions so took a little longer."

"Its fine, this has been a fun and interesting night." Elsa states as they walk, she moves closer and glides her hand into Tara's.

Tara looks at their hands and smiles, "Yeah it has, and the day. Been a whole lot of fun, just now I have so much energy I won't go to sleep for hours still."

Elsa looks at her watch, "Wow its eleven thirty and you are that wired?" she noticed she was barely tired as well.

"I'll probably stay up and finish a few projects early, I started all my drawing assignments already so I have more free time" Tara states as they keep walking.

"That's cool, would it be okay if I hung out with you for a bit, I'm not that tired myself and I don't want to wake my sister?" Elsa asks as they near their dorm.

"I don't mind, gives me someone to talk too" Tara replies as they make their way to her room, stopping for a second as she gets her keys and unlocks the door, "Come on in"

Allowing Elsa to enter first, before she remembers the picture on her drawing table; she walks in quickly and puts papers on top of it.

Elsa who didn't even notice, was looking at the woman's room.

Black fabric was stapled to the walls, and red on the ceiling to make it darker than most of the rooms, but still felt warm, the drawing table was black and in one corner; a full size bed was located right under the large window.

Red and white Christmas lights were hung all around the room for some lighting at night.

"Wow your room is great" Elsa states setting her wallet and phone on a small side table.

"Thanks, I love it makes me feel more at home." Tara moves her basketball bag to the closet and grabs out some sweats and a tank top, "I'm gonna change real quickly, be right back."

"Alright" Elsa smiles and looks at the art on the walls, she saw cartoon style, anime, pencil sketches and paintings all with the initials TW.

"Like them?" the taller woman's asks, moving to stand next to her.

"I do, did you do all these?" Elsa asks as she traces a wooden frame that looked hand carved.

Smiling Tara moves to the edge of her bed and sits down, "Yeah, the ones you are looking at are my projects for this year that are done. I have about fourteen more, and I am done with all my design and art projects, that includes finals."

"Wow you really like to work ahead huh?" Elsa sits down next to her on a very soft red and black comforter.

"Well I stay here during the summers, they pay me to be security so I usually do all my homework for art and design so I have more time for other stuff." Tara sighs and stretches her back before wincing.

Elsa frowns, "Ribs really took a beating on the court tonight" she wanted to ease the pain but didn't know how.

"Yeah, part of the game though, I mean she did come to me after and apologize, I knew why she did it, she was told too." Tara explains, chuckling at the look on Elsa's face.

"She was told to do that by who?" the blond asks, getting irritated that people would say to do that to someone.

"Probably her coaches, I am a threat to anyone's game if they are playing against me." Tara shrugs her shoulders, "Comes with the territory when you are recruited out of high school and have the teams highest point average."

Elsa had to admit she was very impressed, this woman was multi-talented but also didn't let the sport take over her life, "That is pretty cool, just wish you didn't get hurt I was very worried."

Tara leans back keeping herself propped up on her elbows, "I'm used to it once the pain subsides after the initial hit, I'm pretty flexible but I won't be practicing next week."

"Why not?" Elsa asks as she looks at the lean body displayed before her.

"They want my ribs to heal and we don't have a game next week so I am to rest, which means more time for other stuff or more time with someone I am hoping" the basketball star states with a grin.

Playing Along, Elsa lays down on her left side, propping her head up with her left hand, "And who would that be you want to spend time with?"

"Oh this beautiful blond with piercing blue eyes, she caught my attention yesterday and I found out tonight she is one hell of a kisser" Tara teases smiling at their banter.

"Should I be jealous?" Elsa asks raising an eyebrow and smirks before yawning.

"Nah don't think so…so would you care to go out with me again soon?" Tara asks as she lays back on the bed, but still looking at the blond.

Elsa makes a face like she is thinking really hard, "I would love too, I have a very light load for this year so not much for me to do."

Then she too laid on her back and turns her head to look into silver eyes again, "Tara I need to say something and I hope I don't scare you off…"

Tara's eyes soften as she scoots a bit closer, "What's up?"

The blond takes a breath, "Earlier tonight I didn't think I would be so worried about someone I just met, it's just not me and it's a bit scary but…"

Tara slides her hand over and entwines her fingers with Elsa's encouraging her to continue.

"I really like you and I want to see where this goes." Elsa finishes quickly and finally breathes slightly normal again.

Tara squeezes the woman's hand "I would like that, a lot actually"

"Really?" Elsa asks wanting to make sure, "You don't think this is too fast?"

Shaking her head the woman rolls onto her side and kisses Elsa's cheek "I don't think so at all, let me ask you something, it just feels right, am I right?"

Elsa nods, a smile forming on her lips "Exactly, I am so glad you understand that…well understand me that way anyway."

Tara closes the distance between them and kisses Elsa softly on the lips, a slow kiss that was gentle and quite possibly loving.

Pulling back she smiles seeing blue eyes open slowly, "I'm starting to get tired, would you like to stay? I mean to sleep that is"

Elsa nods, "I don't have anything to wear to bed…"

Tara smiles and gets up, "I have some stuff you can wear, that is if you don't mind slightly bigger clothing?" She was rummaging through her dresser.

She pulls out some polar fleece PJ bottoms and an Assassin's Creed gaming top, "Will these do?"

"Oh yeah perfect" Elsa states taking them and heading to Tara's private bathroom, coming out minutes later in the taller woman's clothes.

Tara couldn't help but smile at how cute the woman looks in her clothing, shaking her head she turns down the bed, "Which side do you prefer?"

Elsa moves to the left side "Really doesn't matter, may I take the left?"

"Yeah all yours" Tara states climbing on the right side and getting under the covers and turning to look at Elsa who was already in and looking at her.

"I hope you rest well Tara." Elsa states stifling a yawn and smiles.

"You too Elsa, sweet dreams" Tara replies actually yawning then slowly closes her eyes drifting to sleep.

Elsa keeps her eyes open just a minute longer, watching Tara, smiling happy that she met someone so interesting and someone she could most likely fall in love with.

**TBC**

**Well this I didn't think would get written so quickly but here ya go! Hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Annoying Sisters

**Title: **Picture Perfect

**By:** AstronSoul

**Disclaimer:** Does it for fun, all character and/or likeness belong to Disney.

**Summary:** Elsa is a junior in college, Anna is a freshman, and room together in a co-ed dorm, Kristoff loves across the hall. Beginning a new year, they begin with a small mix up and need the RA's assistance, but when the RA comes to help, Elsa can't seem to shake a weird feeling she has never felt before.

Tags: Elsa/OC, Anna/Kristoff, Elsanna (family sisters only) asfanfiction, astronsoul

**Chapter 3: Annoying Sisters**

Elsa woke to an annoying buzzing sound that came from the side bedside table, groaning she rolls over and grabs her cellphone looking at the screen; it blacked out so she double taps the screen lazily.

Quickly her eyes widen seeing about forty-two text messages from her sister, slowly she sits up and looks at the very last one.

**Red: Sis where the hell are you, why can't I reach?!**

She shakes herself more awake, careful not to wake Tara up and clicks reply.

**Elsa: I'm perfectly fine, I'm in Tara's room stop worrying.**

She presses send and puts the phone back on the table and slides back under the covers; she was still really tired, but her eyes being closed was short lived as her cell buzzes again.

Picking it back up it reads:

**Anna: Wait you spent the night with her?**

**Elsa: Yes, all we did was sleep so don't get any ideas!**

**Anna: Oooo still that sets you up for teasing, you never spend the night with anyone**

**Elsa: Anna I am very tired and I want to sleep, I'll text you when I actually get up**

**Anna: Alright, sweet dreams sis :P**

Elsa rolls her eyes and plops the phone on the table again, turning she slides back under the covers and is about to close her eyes when she hears a muffled voice.

"What is your sister doing texting at five am?" Tara was face first in her pillow and wasn't moving it seemed.

The blond giggles, "She was just worried about me, and I think we may be in for some teasing later." She moves a bit closer to Tara and runs a hand up and down the woman's back.

"Mmmmm that feels good" she states into the pillow, then turns her head to the side, "She calm now?"

"Yeah she is, told her I would text her when I actually get up, I'm still tired." Elsa says as she nuzzles the pillow she is using.

"Well it being Sunday, I won't get up till noon." Tara says with a smile, earning a smile in return from the blond.

"I don't mind, I haven't slept in for ages will be nice" leaning over Elsa pecks the woman's lips before settling back down, "Night"

"Night" Tara watches this time as the blond falls asleep, and noticing that the woman's hand was still on her back which she totally likes; she finally closes her eyes and falls back asleep.

At about eleven o'clock there was a pounding in the door that jars both women from their deep sleep.

"What the fuck?" Tara mutters as she tries to get up but seems to fail, looking down she smiles seeing the blond draped over her stretching.

"Tell them to go away it isn't noon yet" Elsa drawls sleepily, then the pounding sounds again, "GO AWAY!"

Tara can't help but laugh quietly, "Give me a minute!" she yells at the door, trying to coax Elsa to at least roll off her.

"Okay I'll move" the blond grumps as she rolls off.

Getting out of bed, Tara smooth's out her hair as she walks to the door and opens it, "Ye..mmfff" The person at the door cuts her off and kisses her.

She throws the person off, "WHAT THE HELL?" she wipes her mouth on her tank top and realizes who it is.

Before she could shut the door Elsa was by her side, seeing her shove a woman off her and wipe her lips, "Uhh who's that?"

The girl picks herself up off the floor in the hallway, her brown hair back in a tight pony tail smirking.

"That is my ex, Stephanie" Tara explains as she narrows her eyes on the brunette, "What on earth did you think that would accomplish?"

Elsa stayed right by Tara's side, really not liking someone else's lips on her.

"Didn't think I would get shoved that's for sure" Stephanie stands brushing herself off, "Who's this lil thing?" she points to Elsa.

Elsa shifted on her feet, she knew she was shorter than Tara but she could go toe to toe with Stephanie easily.

"Let me introduce to you my girlfriend, Elsa" Tara states with a happy smile and drapes an arm over the blonde's shoulders; smirking as the brunette frowns. "Now what do you want, I'm tired?"

"I bet you are…" Stephanie states before getting slapped across the face, bringing her hand to her cheek and rubbing it.

"Don't say shit on stuff you don't know anything about, bye Stephanie" Tara slams the door in her face and locks it, "Damn exes"

Elsa watches as the taller woman walks over to the bed and flops down rubbing her head, "Are you okay?"

Looking up at Elsa, Tara smiles "Yeah, I'm alright"

Elsa slides to sit next to her, "So you meant it what you told your ex?"

"What I said?" Tara asks yawning, and arching her back in a stretch, then rubbing her head again until Elsa takes her hand and entwines their fingers.

"You called me your girlfriend" Elsa smiles and squeezes the hand she was holding.

Grinning like a fool Tara nods, "Yeah I meant that, I hope you don't mind, Stephanie just…" she was cut off by lips pressing on hers and her eyes quickly shut.

Elsa wasn't sure why, but she needed to shut Tara up, smiling against the woman's lips the blond hums happily before pulling back and biting her bottom lip, "It's fifteen after eleven, still wanna nap a bit?"

Tara didn't reply with words, all she did was scoot up on the bed and pull the blond onto the bed with her, drawing the blankets and pulling Elsa close she closes her eyes.

Elsa was more than willing to follow, resting her head on Tara's shoulder closing her eyes; both falling back asleep.

**~Lunch Time~**

Anna was fidgeting at her seat, driving Kristoff crazy "Anna what is it?"

"I haven't seen my sister since dinner yesterday" She complains as she picks at her plate.

"Gees it's like you were never separated before" the man states as he eats, "She's a big girl Anna…OW! What was that for?" he asks rubbing his shin from her kick.

"I want to see my sister, my classes start tomorrow and I have a heavy load." She states sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ya know if you stick your tongue out at him enough, he may think you are offering" A voice behind the redhead says, causing Kristoff to laugh and Anna to blush.

She turns around to see Tara standing behind her, "What if I was offering?" She states.

"Then I would be locking you in our room" Elsa replies as she walks up and bumps shoulders with Tara, smiling when Tara winks at her. "May we join you?"

Anna saw how the two were acting and just turned back to her plate, taking a small bite; she was happy her sister found someone to hang with but she wanted to hang with her sister too.

"Of course ya can" Kristoff says standing and moving his tray closer to Anna, and pulls an extra chair over for one of the two women.

They sit down and begin to eat, Elsa notices Anna wasn't as bubbly as she usually is, "Anna are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

Elsa looks at Kristoff who shrugs and points to Anna like she should ask again, "You sure you are okay?"

Anna looks between her sister and Tara, "Will I be able to hang with my sister at all before classes start tomorrow?"

Kristoff almost chokes on his food at the cold tone Anna had directed at Tara.

Tara just stays calm and sets her knife down, "Anna, I'm not taking Elsa away from you. If you want to do something with her, tell her and talk to her."

"Well I haven't seen her since dinner yesterday so how could I ask her?" the redhead snaps back.

Elsa slaps a hand on the table, "Anna you can text, leave a message on my phone and I would have gotten back to you, but texting me between four am to five am when I am passed out doesn't work."

Tara decides to stay out of the rest of this debate, she pokes Kristoff and starts talking to him while she eats.

Meanwhile Anna was clicking her tongue, "I texted you like forty times!"

"Yeah and I was asleep!" Elsa pushes her plate over to Tara, she had lost her appetite, "If something would have happened to me, Tara would have come to you"

Tara nods and slides Elsa's plate closer and keeps eating as she and the blond man talk sports.

"You couldn't tell me that you were going to shack up with Tara?" the redhead spat, which garnered a glare from her sister, Tara and Kristoff.

Elsa stands, "I haven't shacked up with anyone as you so put it, I asked if I could stay with her so I don't wake you by rummaging in the dark!" she grabs her empty tray and looks at Tara realizing she left her stuff in her room, "I need my stuff out of your room…"

Tara smiles and nods, "Alright, Kristoff next game you should come, I get three tickets a game." She grabs the tray and follows Elsa quietly to the trash can and then out of the dining hall.

Anna sets her jaw as she sees her sister leave with Tara again, "I can't believe her!" she looks at Kristoff, "What?"

"You really screwed up, call me after this whole" he makes a gesture all over Anna, "is all fixed."

He rose and took his stuff to the trash and left, leaving a confused Anna sitting by herself fuming.

At the dorms Tara lets her girlfriend into the room, "Elsa, are you okay?" she was concerned the woman hadn't spoken a word since they left the dining hall.

The young woman grabs her keys and wallet, "Yeah, just she thinks that because she is here now I am required to hang with her, for two years I asked her to come visit me and hang out, but no she was too busy, and then when I find this great amazing person, she starts to bitch at me?"

The basketball player listens, hiding her shock at the sudden vent "I wish I could say I know how you feel but I don't, I don't have any siblings."

The blond nods, "I'll call you later, I need to go to my room and freshen up and hopefully Anna shows up soon, she and I need to talk." She moves to the door where Tara hadn't moved from.

"Yeah, let me know how it goes with your sister, hey…" Tara gently lifts Elsa's chin up with a couple fingers, "It's ok, do what you have to babe, I'll be here when you need or want me."

Finally smiling, Elsa leans up and kisses Tara, "Thank you hun, I'll call you soon."

"I look forward to it, now get your sexy ass to your room woman." Tara states making the blond giggle as she leaves; she waits till Elsa is down the hall before she shuts the door, "I really hope they smooth things out…"

She moves to her drawing table and pulls out the picture she hadn't worked on in three years and begins to put the finishing touches on the blond, blue-eyed girl.

**~Down the hall~**

Elsa settled down at her desk as she waits for her sister to come back, while she waited she began drawing aimlessly in her sketchpad; not realizing she was drawing Anna, Tara and herself.

Thirty minutes later the redhead trudged through the door, letting the door slide shut on its own as she drops her purse on her bed; jumping when she turns around and sees Elsa drawing vigorously in her sketchpad.

She quietly walks over and looks over her sister's shoulder to see three faces smiling back at her.

She noticed Tara first, the look was of the woman laughing, the second face was Elsa's with a half smirk but what took her by surprise was both these faces were looking at the center one; her own face.

She was somewhere halfway between laughing and smiling, '_Is this what she sees_" Anna thought, then slowly put a hand on her sister's shoulder, "Elsa?"

Not knowing her sister was back, the blond yelps and her pencil flies across the room to land on Anna's bed, "Anna, holy crap!"

"Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Anna said as she side steps the blond who was getting out of her chair and snatches the drawing pad, "This is amazing sis."

Elsa eyes her sister warily, "Thank you?"

"Is this how you see me?" Anna asks, displaying Elsa's artwork for her to see as well, the intricate lines that made up each face.

The blond nods, "Yes, you are usually always smiling or laughing and well right now the two people who are important to me, and it seems one of those people has a problem that I have a girlfriend…"

Anan sets the pad down and looks at the floor shuffling her feet, "Yeah about that…I'm sorry, I was way out of line."

Elsa leans against the closet door, "Anna, I will always have time for you, but something you need to understand…when a couple begins a new relationship they will want to spend every minute together, but if you want to hang out with both of us or just me, you just have to ask."

"I will from now on and I understand, I won't stand in the way. Just want a little sister time." Anna replies with weak smile, "Maybe we could like watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, after you go apologize to Tara, you said some stuff that probably hurt her not just me." Elsa states as she moves to their DVD collection, "and I get to pick the movie, now get to it."

"Yeah I better…" Anna moves to the door then turns back, "Thanks sis."

"You're welcome, now please go apologize to my girlfriend so we can do some sister bonding." Elsa states waving a DVD and giggling.

Anna rolls her eyes and quickly makes her way down the hall, stopping outside Tara's door, taking a breath she knocks.

"One minute!" the voice yells behind the door, the doors opens quickly and Tara rears back, "Anna, hey…"

"Hi, can I come in for a minute please?" the redhead asks now getting nervous.

"Yeah sure" Tara steps aside to allow the young woman in, not sure what she wanted, "What ya need?"

Anna turns around, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier and how I acted."

Realization dawns in Tara's eyes and she smiles "It's alright Anna, I am not sure about the sibling dynamic but please believe I am not going to steal her away."

"I know, and she explained some things to me about new couples wanting to spend a lot of time together, so I'll try to be more patient and ask." Anna states than has an idea, "We are about to watch a movie, you want to join us?"

Tara looks at her, "Are you sure, thought you wanted alone time with her?"

"I'm sure, I want to get to know my sister's new girlfriend" Anna states with a smile, "C'mon"

"Thank you Anna, now I can cuddle your sister right?" Tara asks with a teasing grin as the leave her room.

"Well…I'll allow it this time." Anna says laughing as she opens her room door, "I'm back sis"

Elsa turns and smiles then looks confused, "Hey Tara, what are you doing here? Not that I mind…"

"I invited her, because I want to get to know her too." Anna explains as she sits on the edge of her bed, which was closest to the TV.

"Thank you Anna" Elsa says, giving her sister a hug, then sliding onto the floor facing towards the screen; grinning when Tara sits next to her on the floor.

"One rule…no making out during the movie!" Anna proclaims with a grin, "What movie did you pick sis?"

"You'll see" Elsa replies leaning into Tara, as the older woman wraps an arm around her and she presses play on the remote.

The screen flickers and then the title flashes 'Never Been Kissed' and both Anna and Tara groan at the same time making Elsa laugh.

"Elsa really this movie?" Anna complains with a smile knowing her sister did like the movie.

Tara shakes her head, "Well I'll watch it this once…" she pokes Elsa in the side playfully, "This once woman."

Elsa giggles at the poke, "Awe neither of ya like it, this could be good ammo."

They all calmed down and began watching the movie, Anna on her bed, with her sister and girlfriend on the floor leaning against it, '_I think I can get used to this_' Anna thought as she smiles.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4: College Life

**Chapter 4: College Life**

Over the next month, all three girls and Kristoff settle into their day to day routines with classes, making sure they were able to hang out and do homework.

Anna was having fun in most of her general studies classes, but her math teacher was a total bastard who liked to pick on her because she had a hard time with numbers.

While Elsa was trying to fend off the attentions of a TA in one of her arts classes who didn't know how to take no for answer; but she hasn't told Tara yet.

Tara on the other hand was having it the easiest, she had all but two projects done for all her classes and she only had four classes a week; which gave her a lot of free time to work on other things.

Today was a day that she would work on the picture of Elsa and then walk down to her girlfriend's classroom door and wait for her to come out.

She was leaning against the far side of the hallway watching students walk by when the class doors finally open and students come pouring out.

Frowning when she didn't see the blond come out, she moves to the door way and her eyes narrow as she listens to Elsa's voice.

"Fuck off Ryan, I have a girlfriend!" Elsa states as she gathers her things, while Ryan tries to help her she pushes him off.

"C'mon I am so much better than miss perfect basketball star." He states trying to get closer to the blond.

She finally picks up her shoulder back and quickly moves down the steps to the door, looking up Elsa breathes a sigh of relief seeing Tara, "Babe, hi!"

Grinning Tara pulls the blond into her arms, kissing her then looks at the guy, "There a problem?"

Ryan stops short, eyes going wide he never thought Tara would have the time to even come pick the blond up from class.

"Yeah there is babe, Ryan can't take no for an answer when I state I am taken" Elsa states, leaning into the taller woman.

"Really?" Tara asks with a raised eyebrow, "When a woman says no even when she is single, you back the fuck off."

She unwraps her arms from Elsa and moves to stand in front of the blond, "Or are you one that was raised that he always gets what he wants when he wants?"

Elsa wasn't sure if Tara was going to hit him or what but she was starting to get scared for the poor guy.

Ryan smirks, "I always get what I want and who I want."

The tall woman smirks right back before getting in his personal space, "Mess with my girl and you mess with me and a whole lot of other people, back off before you get sent to the hospital."

She had to lean down to get nose to nose with him, he was rather short.

He tries to step back, however his heel catches on a step and he falls backwards on his butt clearly scared of the woman who had about three inches on him.

"Tara, come on babe I'm hungry and he's not worth our time." Elsa states taking the raven-haired woman's arm and tugging her away and out of the class room.

Ryan sat there, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding after they left, "I may want to go after someone else…"

**~In the Dining Hall~**

Anna was animatedly telling her boyfriend Kristoff about her math class, "I can't believe it, I am a bit dyslexic with numbers and he always picks on me, damn bastard"

The blond man stifled his chuckled, Anna got stuck with the professor that had the worst reputation in teaching, "Well at least it's only one semester babe, I mean be glad you don't get him all year."

"True, how are your classes?" Anna asks eating her banana pie.

"They are alright, my management classes are going to be heavy on the homework soon." Kristoff states as he starts on his muffin.

"We won't be able to see much of each other will we?" Anna asks with a frown.

"Not as much but we'll still see each other babe" Kristoff gives a smile and then waves, "Your sis and girlfriend finally made it."

The couple walks over and sits down at what was now the foursome's usual table.

"Hey guys" Tara says with a smile as she opens her coke can, "How goes it?"

But blond instead of sitting in her own chair slides into Tara's lap surprising everyone.

Elsa looks at the looks of her friends, "What, had a stressful class and I wanna sit in my woman's lap."

Anna smiles, she never thought her sister would ever open up to anyone else other than family, but she was happy she was.

"So you have a game soon Tara?" Kritsoff asks, they all had gone to a few of the woman's games and enjoyed them a lot.

"I have one tonight, ya'll coming?" Tara asks, moving an arm around her girlfriend to grab her coke.

"Have I ever missed one of your games baby?" Elsa asks as she takes a bite of her turkey sandwich.

"Never, you have to be there Elsa, you are my good luck charm!" the woman replies with a smirk, "You two gonna come tonight?"

Anna nods quickly, "I'm starting to really enjoy watching the games" she states blushing a bit thinking of a certain player in particular.

Kristoff completely misses what Anna meant but her sister doesn't, the man finishes his drink "I want to come again, gets me out of studying for a few hours."

Smiling Tara nods "Well I have the tickets permanently in all your names so you just have to get em."

"Oh sis…" Anna says remembering something, when the blond looks at her she continues "We still having dinner next Monday night just you and me?"

Smiling Elsa nods, "Yes Anna, once a week, so every Monday just you and me."

They had come to this arrangement after Anna almost had a meltdown thinking Tara was taking her sister away.

"That means I am seeing Kelly, she has been nagging me about stuff lately." Tara states and picks up her burger, while keeping one arm wrapped around Elsa's waist.

"What am I going to do then on Monday?" Kristoff asks with a huff.

"Gaming like you always do." Anna states and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

The man smiles sheepishly and nods.

Elsa wiggles in Tara's lap, making the older woman groan quietly and rest her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Baby, do you have to do that right now?" Tara asks in whisper hoping Anna didn't catch it.

Elsa leans back into her girlfriend and whispers in her ear, "Why not, thought you like me in your lap?"

Tara swallows her bite and tries to not groan as Elsa wiggles more, "I do but I don't want to choke on my food."

Elsa chuckles kissing Tara's cheek before leaning up and stops her wiggling, giggling when she hears a feint 'thank you'

Anna was watching the two but didn't give away she was, "I'm going to head back to the room, I have a bit of homework from my morning class I want to get done before I head to my two o'clock class."

She moves around the table and gives her sister a hug and Tara, "I'll see you all later" She gives Kristoff a kiss and heads out of the dining hall.

The man smiles then looks back at his two friends, "Question for you both."

They both look at him waiting.

"Is Anna bisexual?" He asks as he crumples his coke can.

"Is Anna bi…I have no idea why do you ask?" Elsa asks a bit confused.

"Well I noticed she has been looking at other chicks lately and commenting on how they look, thought it was a bit odd maybe it's just me." He states shrugging, "I better head back to my room, I have insane amounts of homework from my two classes myself this morning."

Smiling, he rises wishing them both a good day and he'll see them later at the game.

After he leave, Elsa looks at Tara, "You, I know don't have much homework, and I finished mine in class today wanna do anything?"

Taking the last bite of her burger, Tara swallows "What do you have in mind?" she asks as she runs a hand up Elsa's back.

"Well maybe go for a walk, hang out or something." The blond replies as she slides off the woman's lap and grabs her tray.

"I like the or something" Tara says with a laugh, receiving a playful slap on the arm, then she cringes a bit.

"Oh sorry, I forgot about that bruise…ya know who knew having a make out session that was so heavy would cause us to fall off your bed and you land on your shoulder, will it affect you tonight?" Elsa asks worried.

"No, I'll be fine no one will even know I have it" Tara says standing, "now about this or something, I have something to show you in my room if ya wanna come over?"

Nodding the blond throws her trash away, "Oooo sounds interesting and when do I say no to going to your room?"

Both laughing, they head out of the dining hall not realizing that a certain brunette had been sitting behind them.

"So you have a bruise on your arm huh, I'm sure the visiting team will love to know that" Stephanie states to herself, but she rethought since she was already in hot water with the school in general that maybe she shouldn't.

She shrugs and stands up, she would think about it and go from there.

**~In the Dorm~**

Elsa was sitting on the edge of Tara's bed, wondering why the older woman was pacing back and forth, "Honey are you alright?"

Tara looks up with a small smile, "Yeah, I just don't want to scare you is all with what I have to show you. I've been working on a drawing for about three years now and I finally finished it."

She pulls out a large frame but held the picture side to herself, "I mean this picture I started my sophomore year, before I met you"

Elsa raises a brow, "I won't be scared off, show me"

Tara takes a deep breath and turns the picture around, revealing Elsa herself from the shoulders up, the piercing blue eyes.

The platinum blond hair that was spikey back and in a braid how she loved to wear it, and her reading classes sat on the tip of her nose.

Standing up, Elsa moves closer to the picture and traces it silently before looking at Tara, "You've been working on this for three years?"

All Tara can do is nod, hoping that her girlfriend would like it and not think it's creepy.

The blond looks back at the drawing, it looks so realistic "I love it" she says softly as she gently takes the picture from Tara's hands.

'_If she had been working on this before she met me, maybe we are meant to be after all_' Elsa thought to herself as she set the picture down carefully, and turns back to her girlfriend.

She pulls Tara to her, cupping one hand to the woman's cheek, "It's beautiful, like its creator" then tiptoes to place a soft kiss on the woman's lips.

Tara wraps her arms around the blonde's waist and picks her up as they kiss, happy that the woman didn't think it was creepy.

Few minutes later she sets Elsa down, "I know this sounds corny but it's my anniversary gift to you for one month of us being together."

Elsa tears up, she never dated anyone so thoughtful, let alone think about something so corny that it touched her so deeply. "I didn't get you any…"

A finger stops her sentence, "I have what or who I want I should say, that's present enough honey." Tara states kissing the younger woman's nose.

Scrunching her nose, Elsa smiles and pulls Tara towards the bed, laughing when she falls back and brings the older woman on top of her.

Tara laughs with her, then gets quiet feeling the woman's body underneath her and threads a hand through those platinum locks, "Every day I am so thankful that you said yes that first day to go out with me"

"Mmmmm" Elsa always loved when Tara's hands were in her hair, "I'm very happy I said yes myself, who knew I would fall for the women's basketball team star player."

Chuckling Tara leans her weight slowly onto the younger woman, "Well this basketball player has the hottest girlfriend on campus," leaning down she nips the blonde's earlobe, grinning as the woman moans softly.

Elsa's hands move to run up and down Tara's sides, she loved when Tara got like this but still wasn't sure about what would come afterwards.

Tara knew Elsa was a bit hesitant at furthering their physical relationship, so she just rests against her and begins kissing up the woman's jaw, stopping as she reaches those pale lips.

Inside Elsa was so happy that her girlfriend understood her so well already and yet it also terrified her as she rolls onto her side and in turn Tara rolls gently onto the bed and wraps an arm around the blond.

"Thank you" the blond whispers as she now peppers the older woman's neck with kisses.

Tara wasn't used to going slow, her previous relationships they fell into bed after just a few dates but Elsa was different, there was something stopping the blond and Tara didn't want to push her too far too fast.

"No worries baby, I'll wait as long as it takes" she purrs out the words, feeling a nip on her throat.

Elsa's chest filled with love at the woman's statement, she had never told the woman why she was so hesitant, she rests her head on the woman's chest draping an arm over the woman's waist.

Soon Tara looks down and Elsa was snoozing away, she chuckles and lays there closing her own eyes and drifting off.

**~Flashback dream for Elsa~**

Elsa was in her old dorm room working on an essay while her girlfriend, an Asian woman named Mulan; they were both working on a sketch for drawing class.

After a while Mulan was getting restless, the relationship they shared wasn't very physical and when it was present she barely got off.

She moves and wraps her arms around the blonde's shoulders beginning to pepper her neck with kisses.

Elsa leans back into the woman behind her smiling, "You're affectionate today" she states closing her eyes and moving her head to the side to give the woman more access.

"Mmm I just miss you" Mulan states turning the chair around and straddling the blonde, giving a grin before she dips her head and captures Elsa's lips with hers.

It had quickly escalated with both women ending up on the bed, Mulan being on top; but here Elsa begin to struggle, she didn't want to do anything right at that moment but Mulan seemed not to take no for an answer.

Mulan had her pinned on the bed and even repeating the word no didn't deter the woman from trying to take what she wants…

**~End~**

Elsa suddenly wakes up yelling, "NO!"

Which resulted in the woman beside her to wake up suddenly and fall off the bed with a small scream.

Looking around, the blonde remembers where she is and tries to calm herself down; knowing the woman who was with her would never do what Mulan did.

As quick as she fell off, Tara was on her feet, "What is it, what's wrong?" She was kneeling in front of the blond worried.

Elsa takes a deep breath, "A bad memory is all it was baby" She looks over at the picture of herself that the woman in front of her drew, "I need to tell you something, why I tend to stop at making out."

Tara takes the woman's hands, "Sweetheart if you are not ready you don't have to tell me."

"Thanks but I'm ready now" Elsa says, "Are you going to stay right there?"

Tara nods, "I'm not moving, gonna listen"

"Alright, it was my freshman year, my girlfriend at the time and I were finishing sketch projects for Professor Mitchell, you know him," Elsa takes a breath and closes her eyes.

She didn't realize how long she took until Tara squeezes her hands gently, opening her eyes she continues.

"She was getting restless I guess, starting to show some affection, I didn't think much of it at the time but we ended up on my bed."

Tara had a feeling she knew where this was going but she didn't show it on her face at all, just kept her features soft.

"It escalated quickly, now we had sex before, but was rare because I was just self-conscious about it and she had gotten fed up."

Elsa closes her eyes as tears fall, "She pinned me down, I protested quite a bit but she didn't listen…she took what she wanted with force."

Wiping at her tears Elsa sniffles, then a tissue appeared in front of her; taking it she wipes her eyes.

"Thanks, anyway she forced herself on me a couple of times, when she was finally done she sat on the floor and started sketching again, like it was a normal thing."

Elsa goes quiet, not wanting to open her eyes to see pity looking back at her but she had to look at Tara, so she slowly opens them.

But she doesn't see pity in those silver eyes, she sees something else, she sees love that looks past the past and looks at her.

Tara lifts herself up on her knees, not saying anything as she draws the blond into a tight embrace, tucking Elsa's head under her chin.

This simple gesture of acceptance tore down the last wall Elsa had up, as she breaks down completely in tears letting all the hurt out as this wonderful woman holds her.

Tara's heart was crying right along with the blond as she held her tightly, how someone could to that to anyone pissed her off but right now all she wanted to do was show that she would never do that.

It takes Elsa about an hour to cry everything out, pulling back she smiles weakly, "Thank you" she wipes her eyes.

Tara nods and hands her some more tissues, "May I ask one thing?" She asks this very quietly that Elsa has to strain to hear,

"Go ahead." The blond states as she blows her nose.

"What was her name?"

Elsa looks at Tara, seeing the determination in those eyes and what that could mean "Mulan, her name is Mulan."

Tara thinks a moment and then it clicks, '_No it couldn't be…_' she thought, "Lacrosse player?" she watches as Elsa nods in reply and her blood begins to boil.

She hangs out with Mulan, now the looks that Elsa had when she would walk up to the group made more sense, plus the looks Mulan gave her.

"I'm so sorry Elsa, I'm so sorry" Tara sits back in her knees and rests her head in Elsa's lap as tears began to flow from her eyes, she felt so angry and many didn't know that when she is angry she cries; the only person who knew was the blond.

Elsa runs fingers through Tara's hair, this time her turn to comfort her girlfriend who she knew was utterly pissed off at the moment.

"It's in the past baby, she can't hurt me now" Elsa whispers into raven hair, then kissing the woman's head.

"I know" Tara mumbles into Elsa's lap, "Still makes me angry that anyone could do that"

Sitting up Tara wipes her eyes, "Eventful afternoon huh?"

Elsa chuckles, "Yeah it has been, and you are one unique woman Tara." She smiles and leans over kissing this amazing woman on the lips.

Tara hums happily into the kiss, "You know I will never ever do that right, that when you say no or stop I will stop?"

Elsa nods, "Yeah I do baby…" she smiles as her phone rings.

Tara gets up and grabs the phone, handing it to the blond "I'll be right back, need to hit the bathroom."

Elsa nods and sees her sister calling, "Hey sis, what's up?"

"**Hey I felt a bit off, are you okay?"**

Elsa chuckles, "I am now, Tara and I had the talk"

"**Wait the talk as in the freshman talk?"**

Anna was the only other person that actually knew, "Yeah sis, that talk and it was actually pretty great."

"**I'm glad, I wanted to let you know Kristoff and I are going to get an early dinner, meet you at the game?"**

"Yeah sure, sounds good, oh Anna…" Elsa trails off as Tara sits behind her and wraps arms around her waist, "Thanks for being there for me."

"**That's what sisters are for Elsa, I'll always be here for you. Have a good afternoon, and make sure Tara carbs up!"**

Elsa laughs, "I'll tell her, love you sis bye"

"**Love you too, bye"**

They hang up and Elsa leans into the woman behind her, "She says don't forget to carb up for tonight, who are you playing again?"

Tara laughs and rests her chin on Elsa's shoulder, "We play Michigan State tonight, one of the topped ranked teams, but I am confident we can win."

"Good, hey can I wear your away jersey for the game tonight?" Elsa asks as Tara traces the tattoo on her wrist.

"Sure, you like our colors?" Tara asks and nuzzles into blond hair.

"Hehe I love the yellow and purple, besides the away one is whiter." Elsa points out turning her head to peck warm lips.

"True, before ya leave I'll get it for ya." Tara states not letting go of her girlfriend, mumbling something Elsa couldn't make out.

"What was that baby?"

"Oh uhm…just saying I'm falling for you hard" Tara states blushing and burying her face in the woman's hair.

Turning in the older woman's arms, Elsa smiles "I'm falling hard for you too hon."

"Good makes two of us then."

"Yes, quite…don't you need to eat soon?"

"I should yes" as if on cue Tara's stomach growls, "You still meeting up with a few friends for dinner?"

"Yeah, you can join us ya know." Elsa states as they untangle themselves from one another.

"Nah, it's good to have a lil space once in a while…not that I want space that is" Tara states looking at the blond.

"I know what you mean, no worries" Elsa states grabbing her wallet, phone and keys, "So I will see you courtside then."

Tara pulls out her white 'away' basketball jersey, "That is a definite yes, here ya go" she hands the jersey over, "May be a lil big"

"Don't care, and thank you" Elsa steals one more kiss before she heads out a grin from one side of her face to the other.

While in the room, Tara can't wipe the goofy grin off her face.

**~Dinner with friends~**

"C'mon Elsa, she has to be a good kisser if she kisses you at each and every game!" Belle exclaims teasing her friend.

"Gees yes Belle, she is an amazing kisser now drop it please…" Elsa was blushing from all the teasing her friends were giving her.

"Oh it's all in fun" the thick Scottish accent of Merida drawls, "I assume you will be at the game tonight too?"

"Where else would I be?" the blond states as she sips her tea, "I mean there is nowhere else I rather be."

The group was laughing and having a good time in the dining hall, it had been a while.

"I'm just glad Tara let you join us tonight, you seem to be joined at the hip!" A redhead named Ariel states as she eats her salad, "Hard to get time with you"

"I'm sorry guys, it's just I want to be with her all the time!" Elsa exclaims, then they all turn suddenly hearing a crash and Elsa cringes seeing a woman land on the floor pretty hard.

"I wonder….wait Elsa isn't that your girlfriend?" Belles asks seeing the basketball star tower over the woman on the floor.

"Oh shit" Elsa states, causing the three women to turn to her, they never heard her cuss before, "That's Mulan on the floor."

They all look again, "OH wow, star basketball player versus star lacrosse, and basketball is winning" Ariel states.

"I wonder what set her off though" Merida wonders out loud as Elsa ignored them her eyes glued on the scene.

Tara was so pissed off, she had let the past go until Mulan had mentioned she dated Elsa and had her first, "You had her first, sounds like you call her more your property, you bitch!"

Mulan hadn't expected the right hook that now had her on the floor, cowering before the tall woman, "What the hell Tara!?"

Leaning down to whisper in Mulan's ear, Tara growls out "I know you forced yourself on my girlfriend a few years ago, if you ever look at a woman wrong or I hear you did it to others, your career here is through"

Mulan's eyes widen at the statement and the tone in the woman's voice left no room for arguments, she simply nods; sighing in relief as Tara and her basketball friends left her alone on the floor.

Back at Elsa's table, the girls all turn back to their meals "Elsa that woman of yours is on tough cookie" Belle states.

"That she is, she's just protective" Elsa states as she eats a few fries, "One of the many things I love about her"

The table gets deathly quiet as everyone looks at Elsa, never have they ever heard her say she loved something about someone.

"What?"

"You said that is one of the many things you love about Tara" Merida replies.

Elsa thinks a moment, "Well it's true, and there are many things I love about her…" she trails off as it finally clicks in her head, she loves Tara.

"Ohhh I love when a friend figures it out!" Ariel states happily.

Elsa smiles, "I love her"

All the girls get giddy and ask her to tell them everything she loves about Tara, laughing she leans in to start.

**~Right Before Game starts~**

"ELSA!" Anna yells as Elsa quickly makes her way to her usual seat, grinning seeing Kristoff and her sister.

"Hey guys, been here long?" She asks setting her drink down, turning she leans on the chair that Tara uses during came.

"Only about fifteen minutes" Anna states realizing Elsa was wearing a jersey, "You are wearing Tara's jersey!"

Grinning Elsa does a turn showing of the jersey with the last name Westen on the back, "I sure am!" she leans back on the chair.

As they talk the blond feels a familiar weight against her and looks up smiling at Tara, "Hey beautiful"

Tara grins, "Hey sexy, ready for the game?"

Elsa nods, they always did this it was like a tradition for the whole school now; they would exchange a few words till they knew the camera was on them, then they kiss making the crowd cheer.

"You ready for it babe?" Elsa asks with a grin knowing the answer.

"Not just yet need a lil something first" the woman states as she descends on the blonde's lips, almost immediately the stadium erupts into cheers, and they keep cheering till they pull apart.

Both panting, "Now I'm ready for the game baby" Tara states, winking and running back on the court.

As she slides back in line for warm-ups Tara notices Stephanie talking to an MSU player but shrugs it off as she is passed the ball.

Soon the game starts, both teams scoring and staying within two points never letting the other team get too far ahead.

Tara was getting tired, she also noticed that the visiting team players were aiming for her right shoulder which was the one bruised, and she had a feeling Stephanie was the reason for that but didn't know why.

She didn't show that she was hurt or tired but Elsa knew by half time that her girlfriend wanted to just sit and rest for a few minutes; which she did.

Elsa moves behind her and massages her shoulders, "Hey babe, you okay?"

Before Tara could answer a brunette walks up, "How ya doing so far, Tara?"

They both look to see Stephanie smiling brightly at them.

"Actually I'm doing great, got my woman giving me a massage that will re-energize me and I know we will win. Enjoying the game?" Tara confidently shoots back at the woman.

This made Stephanie frown, seeing her plan didn't work "Eh, it's alright" She walks away fuming that Tara didn't seem to be phased by the rough treatment she was getting.

"You totally lied" Elsa states with a laugh as she continues to work on a few knots.

"Maybe but I deal you know me, you enjoying the game?"

The blond nods, "Yeah, though Anna keeps talking about your friend Kelly, I think she likes her a lot which confirms Kristoff's suspicions"

"Oh wow, hope he doesn't take it too hard, cause look." Tara points down the courts.

Anna was animatedly talking to Kelly, and Kelly was just as animatedly talking back to the young girl.

"I hope my sister knows what she is doing, though whichever she ends up with I like them both" Elsa states kissing Tara's neck as she finishes the massage, "Another kiss for luck?"

Tara turns grinning "You have to ask?" she pulls the blond down in a deep kiss, tracing her tongue over the blonde's bottom lip.

Elsa moans as she parts her lips, feeling Tara's tongue swiftly enter her mouth, all too soon the kiss ends and she opens her eyes.

"Mmm better and better each time baby" Tara states as she trots back out on the court.

Elsa just stares after the woman until a hand waves in front of her face, she turns to see Anna starting to laugh.

"You are so smitten sis!" Anna states as they sit down.

"No not smitten Anna, I'm in love" Elsa states, shocking the redhead, "How was your chat with Kelly?"

Anna and she leans over, "Got a date with her next week Wednesday"

Elsa raises a brow, "What about your boyfriend here?"

"He actually told me to go on it, to see how it goes." Anna states, "Oh and his words 'Would be so hot'"

They both roll their eyes as they begin to watch the game.

The game progressed however with only a minute left, both teams were tied up.

"Elsa, you think they are going to win?" Anna asks her sister as she watches the game nervously, then their team calls a time out.

As the teams huddle up, Tara's Coach points to Elsa and the rest of the team chuckles as the tall woman walks over.

"Elsa?" Tara asks and motions for her to come closer.

The blond stands and walk over confused, "Wha…" She's cut off by a pair of warm lips pressing her to hers, and sweaty arms pulsing her closer, she can't help but moan into the kiss.

As soon as the kiss started, it ended and Elsa smirks at the raven haired woman, "Needed a lil more good luck babe?"

Tara nods, "Coaches orders even" She winks and trots back to the huddle.

Then the game was under way again, the home team had the ball, trying to waste time till they could make a last minute shot.

Tara kept calling plays and moving everyone smoothly and passed to a forward who had an opening but they got blocked; thankfully they got the rebound.

It was immediately passed to Tara at the three point line as she was open and as she releases the ball the timer goes off for the game.

The stadium is deathly quiet as the ball moves through the air, and it hits the rim and starts to spin around it, then it teeters looking like it was going to fall out of the basket, but then cheers erupted as the ball falls through the net.

The cheers became louder as the home team wins, Tara sighs in relief that the game was over and indeed they did win as team mates converged on her; but they all knew she just wanted one person.

Elsa found herself in a sea of Jerseys as she was walked/carried to Tara in the middle of the basketball court, smiling yet blushing that these women had gotten so into the relationship she had with the star player.

Tara turns and laughs seeing her team mates bring Elsa over, wrapping her arms around the blond and picking her up, "See everyone knows you are good luck!"

The blond throws her head back laughing, "Well I guess I have no choice but to come to every game then, I guess it's a good thing I like you so much," She states in Tara's ear.

The basketball player shivers, the blonde's words sounded different but she would ask later as the visiting team begins to line up to congratulate the home team.

"I gotta join the line baby, I'll be right back." Tara states, stealing a quick kiss before setting the blond down and quickly joining her team.

Elsa watches with a smile until she feels someone push her, she keeps her balance and turns around narrowing her eyes on Stephanie.

"Ya know, Tara isn't good with long term relationships, she broke up with me after three months and that was with me sleeping with her." The brunette sneers as she walk away.

Elsa growls under her breath but stops quickly as Anna and Kelly approach her, "Hey guys, where Kristoff is?"

Anna looks down, "He left, sis meet Kelly, Kelly my sister Elsa."

Kelly and Elsa shakes hands, "Pleasure to finally meet the famous Elsa, Tara talks a lot about you."

Blushing the blond shakes her head smiling, "Who doesn't know who I am?"

"I would say the visiting team, but even they know who you are and most hate seeing you at games" Kelly states as she waves at someone in the crowd.

"So what are you two up too?" Elsa asks, seeing Anna was standing oddly close to the woman, "Oh and great game by the way."

Kelly smiles her thanks, "I was wanting to ask if I could take Anna out for a late coffee?"

Elsa's eyes widen, "Wait you are asking me if it's okay?"

"Well yeah, you are her sister and I didn't know if maybe you two had plans." Kelly states as she runs hands through short spikey brown hair.

"I don't mind at all, it's Anna who has the ultimate decision." Elsa says with a smile as she feels a hand slip into hers.

"What ya'll talkin' about?" Tara asks seeing her best friend and Anna, "Great game Kelly, you really did amazing tonight."

Kelly shakes her head, "You are the amazing one, I'm like your supporting actress but wait till next year I will have your spot" she teases.

They all begin to laugh.

"Kelly is going to take me out for coffee, you two gonna do anything?" Anna asks as she shifts her feet.

Tara looks at Elsa, "we doing anything darlin'?"

Elsa nods, "We are but nothing as fancy as coffee" she grins at her sister, '_something a lot more fun I hope_' she thought.

"Well looks like we are, have fun and Kelly keep her safe" Tara states sounding very sisterly about Anna that surprised the redhead and Elsa.

"I will, I will…c'mon Anna lets go so the adults can have their fun." Kelly says sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

Tara and Elsa watch as the two walk off, then turn to each other "So what exactly are we adults doing?"

"I just want to be with you, so be it in the dorm, on a walk or just sitting in the middle of this court, I don't care" Elsa states snaking a hand behind Tara's neck and pulling her down for a kiss.

Tara kisses back and purrs until a finger taps her back and she turns to see a couple and their little girl standing there waiting patiently.

The parents look a bit put off but the little girl was trying not to jump out of her skin at her excitement.

"Hi there, can we help you?" Tara asks more so to the parents, she slides an arm around Elsa's waist as she asks which makes the parents stiffen a bit.

"Our daughter was hoping you would sign her jersey, she is a huge fan of yours" the man states a bit gruffly.

Giving Elsa a squeeze, Tara let's her go and kneels down looking at the jersey the girl wore, "Whoa you have my jersey, how cool is that!?" she says in an excited voice.

The girl's eyes getting wider as her hero was actually talking to her, "OH MY GOD, you …you are so cool and talented and I wanna be like you!"

The girl now was jumping up and down not able to contain her glee anymore.

Grinning Tara looks at Elsa, "Have a sharpie hun? She watches as the blond digs through her purse and produces a black sharpie.

Chuckling Tara gets the girl's attention, "What's your name?"

"My name is Sarah!" The girl states as she calms down just a bit, "and you're Elsa!" she says looking at the blond.

Elsa smiles, "Yes I am"

"You and Tara are like best friends right? I mean you two kiss at every game, that's like good luck?" Sarah asks as she tries to not shake as Tara signs her jersey.

Both young women look at her parents who were pleading to somehow have it make sense.

"Well Sarah, you know how sometimes best friends can become more like your mom and dad?" Elsa explains looking at the girl's parents who give a small smile.

"Yeah, mommy says that her and daddy were best friends before boyfriend and girlfr…" the girl trails off as she realizes what Elsa means. "OH THAT'S SO COOL!"

She hugs Tara unexpectedly making the tall woman fall over on her butt laughing, "What is so cool Sarah?"

"You and Elsa are together like mommy and daddy?" The girl's eyes were twinkling at that.

"Well we are dating right now, you never know what the future may hold" Tara states looking up at the blond, who seemed to have tears in her eyes.

"I think it's cool, doesn't matter who it is, you two look like you are in love" Sarah states as she hugs Tara again and goes to her parents, "THANK YOU!"

The couple swiftly walk off with their rather smart daughter.

Tara simply sat there, the girl's words ringing in her ears, a small smile starts to form on her lips before a hand comes into a view to help her up.

She grabs Elsa's hand and hoists herself up, "Cute kid"

Elsa nods, "Yeah" she had heard the kids words, but something else was echoing in her mind that Tara's ex said 'she broke up with me after three months even with sleeping with her' shaking her head Elsa tries to ignore it.

"Come on let's go back to the dorms" Elsa entwines their fingers and they begin to walk.

Shortly they arrive at the dorms and Elsa excused herself to her room to take a shower real quick, so Tara decided she would do the same; she just got out of the shower when there is a knock on the door.

"Who is it!?" She asks, since she was still just wrapped in a towel and her hair was dripping wet.

"Elsa!" was the reply.

She hurriedly moves to the door unlocking it and stepping aside opening it, "Come on in babe, just finished my shower."

Elsa walks in with a smile turning around she gasps and quickly turns around again seeing that her girlfriend had indeed just got out. "Sorry I didn't know you weren't dressed." 

Tara laughs and kisses the blonde's neck "No worries baby, want me to dry off and get dressed in the bathroom?"

Slowly Elsa nods then shakes her head, "No, no I'm okay…I'll just be over here" she states not looking at Tara and making her way to the black drawing table.

The older woman frowns, '_is she okay?_' she wonders as she gathers sweats, sports bra and a gaming shirt, and begins to dry off.

At the drawing table Elsa could see Tara out of her peripheral vision, the woman's body was very fit and the muscle was lean; shaking her head Elsa tries not to get too turned on.

Looking at the drawings on the table, Elsa picks one up and notices it's her sister with a jersey on and a basketball in her hands.

She knew that Anna was spending some time with Tara, now she wonders what they were doing, "This picture of Anna is pretty cool, but why is she in a jersey with a basketball?"

Tara looks up and sighs seeing the woman wasn't looking at her, "She asked me to teach her how to play basketball, she wants to be able to BS around on the court with Kelly."

Finally clothed, the star takes a towel to her head rubbing vigorously.

Elsa sets the drawing down finally turning to her girlfriend, "Sorry for my reaction, I uhm wasn't expecting you to be pretty much naked."

Looking out from under her towel, Tara nods "You know that it just happened it wasn't on purpose right?"

Nodding the younger woman sits in the swivel chair, "Yeah…"

Now Tara was worried, Elsa was usually pretty forth coming with words, "Okay, what's wrong…cause' something is the matter?"

"Well um I was told something tonight after the game by Stephanie…" Elsa states, stopping as she sees Tara's eyes narrow at eth mention of her ex.

Realizing what she did Tara shakes her head, "What did she say to you?" she tosses her towel in the hamper and walks over sitting on the bed near Elsa.

"She said that you broke up with her after three months and that was with her sleeping with you…"

'_Of course!_' Tara thinks, "Sweetheart do you think I am going to do that to you?"

"I don't know, I want to think you won't" the blond states quietly fiddling with her fingers.

Now Tara was cursing her past, she knew she wasn't a big relationship gal but she hadn't found that one woman she could actually have one with, that is until Elsa.

"Elsa, before I met you I didn't have long relationships because well they weren't the right fit" Tara states as the blond looks up at her, "it didn't feel right, I mean yes there were perks but after a while I was like 'why am I doing this' type thing and broke it off."

She scoots closer to the blond, "It's different with you, totally different."

"How is it different?"

Tara smiles, "That girl Sarah earlier, remember when she said we look in love?" she waits, not wanting to push the blond and Tara herself couldn't believe what she was about to say.

"Yes" Elsa's eyes lock onto Tara's waiting for whatever it was the woman wanted to say, and hoping.

"Well she is right, at least about me, I am in love" Tara leans forward on her knees so she doesn't fall, just a few inches from Elsa's face "I'm in love with you, Elsa Winters."

Without words, Elsa lunges those few inches forward and hungrily kisses Tara catching the older woman a bit off guard.

She quickly recovers and pulls the blond into her lap, only breaking away to get air in her lungs "Wow"

Elsa blushes and ducks her head, "Iloveyoutoo" she says quickly but very jumbled.

"What was that sweetheart?" Tara asks, lifting the woman's chin so she could look into blue eyes.

"I love you too. Tara Westen" Elsa states more clearly as she watches silver eyes brighten more if that was possible.

The older woman nuzzles into blond hair, "I never thought I would ever say those words, but now…I want to say them all the time"

Elsa wraps her arms around Tara's neck, "I won't say it to anyone else, minus family" her statement earned her some more nuzzling from the raven haired woman.

"So what do you want to do, Tar?" the blond asks still sitting in the woman's lap.

"This is good right here" the woman replies with a small chuckle, "You wanna do anything?"

"I'm perfectly content right here baby" the blond says with a smile then couldn't help herself, "I love you, Tara"

Humming happily Tara looks up, "I love you too, Elsa"

**TBC**

**So did ya like it? Let me know, this chapter is huge compared to the first three lol. Till' next time LATERS**


	5. Chapter 5: Ups & Downs

**Chapter 5: Ups & Downs**

A few Months later…

Tara was trying to situate everything in her room, a bunch of girls from her team were coming over for sports and games, she had to make sure certain things wouldn't be found or broken.

She was recounting in her head when Elsa unlocks the door and walks in; she had given the blond a key the night they said they loved each other.

"Hey baby…." Elsa looks around seeing the bed up against the wall and pretty well disguised and a huge half circle couch out, "Wow looks different"

"Yeah, I got Kelly, Amanda. Jessica, Sarah, Jessie, Kate and Jennifer." Tara says smiling, "More like vegging out and catching up."

Elsa smiles and moves to the desk in the room leaning against it, "We still on for afterwards?"

Sauntering over in her ripped jeans and tank top, Tara rests her hands on either side of Elsa on the desk "You better believe it" She leans in kissing the blond when there was a knock on the door.

Tara pulls away for a split second, "Its open!" then goes back to kissing her girlfriend.

Kelly walks in with the rest of the girls, and tells everyone to be quiet as they see the couple, moving quietly behind her she thinks she got the slip on her best friend.

"Do it and I will kill you, I rather not bite my girlfriend's bottom lip off." Tara states as she slowly pulls away from Elsa.

"Damn it, you always know!" Kelly states as she moves to the couch, "How do you do that?"

Grinning Tara leans into the blond who her arms around her shoulders, "Because I have known you since we were three years old."

Jessie who was sitting closest to Tara and Elsa look at them, "You two are just too cute."

Both women blush, then Tara turns "So when do you meet your sister?"

"Actually if I leave now I won't be late, don't get too rowdy with these girls baby" Elsa states kissing the taller woman once more, then hops off the desk "Don't get my woman in trouble ladies"

She exits shutting the door behind her as she leaves, hearing Tara's team mates immediately starting to tease her.

Inside Tara was grumbling and forces Kelly to move over a bit, "Ya'll just jealous I got the hottest chick on this campus"

"Oh hey now Tara, I am all for supporting all ya lesbos, but I love my men thank you" Amanda jokes as she leans back against the couch.

"Yeah, yeah that why you stare at Jessie's ass when she's on the court during games?" Tara shot back, and Jessie's eyes go wide.

"I…uhh…hey I can admire a nice ass!" Jessie states trying not to blush too badly.

Everyone laughs, and Kelly pulls out her cell "So the usual pizza for us and the wings for our dear Tara?"

Tara rolls her eyes, "Hey I don't like pizza, sue me"

"That why Elsa got your piece at our little get-together the one time?" Amanda asks snickering.

"Yes, you know I hate it damn it" Tara huffs as she grabs her wallet, she always paid when they were in her room.

"Not this time Tara" Jessie states getting up and taking the woman's wallet, "You always pay, we are paying this time"

"Because I am hostess guys, c'mon just let me pay!" Tara states trying to grab her wallet from Jessie.

"No, you always pay, just cause you are well off doesn't mean you always have to pay" Jessie states, "We are paying end of discussion"

Tara chews her bottom lip and finally relents "Fine, but I pay for dinner when we go out in a few weeks"

Her team mate groan but agree as they call the pizza place and make their order.

**~In the Dining Hall~**

"So how are classes' sis?" Anna asks as she eats her vegetable soup.

Elsa wipes her mouth, "They are fine, easier than I anticipated so that's good, and how is your math class?"

"Oh my god, the professor is a pain in the ass!" Anna states, "He always picks on me for switching numbers around, I'm gonna transfer to another class."

"That sucks, hopefully you get a better professor the second time around" Elsa states eating an apple and looking around.

Anna notices that Elsa was nervous, "Hey what's up, you seem a bit out of it?"

The blond swallows, "Well I am seeing Tara later as you know, but I want to take our relationship to the next level."

The redhead listens and then almost spits out soup, "Are we talking physical here?"

Elsa nods, chewing on her lip.

"Are you sure, I mean you know one hundred percent cause…." Anna trails off, she knew her sister hadn't slept with anyone since Mulan.

"Yeah I'm sure, Tara is so patient and gentle even when we are just making out and…" Elsa sighs, "I just want her so damn bad!"

Anna giggles, "Well then, I hope you get what you want sis"

Elsa rolls her eyes, "How are you and Kelly doing? Sorry about you and Kristoff." She picks up her water to sip it.

"Kristoff and I are better off as friends, Kelly and I are great though, never thought I would be dating a junior though" The redhead states as she pushes the bowl away from herself, "I really do like her though."

Anna had figured out real quick she was bisexual but preferred being with women more even though she did still have an attraction to men.

"We should go on a double date sometime, you and Kelly and Tara and myself" the blond says as she cleans up her mess.

"That would be fun" Anna follows her sisters lead, "So what do you want to do now?"

"How about head back to our room, and see if you can win against me in monopoly since you keep losing" Elsa says with a grin.

Anna playfully growls, "You are so on sister!"

They quickly make their way out of the dining hall and to their dorm room.

Few hours later, Anna was huffing that Elsa was beating her ass in monopoly again.

"I swear you cheat but I watch you so closely!" Anna states as she rolls her di.

"Maybe you watching me is what the problem is, oh sis you end up in jail…again" Elsa laughs moving the piece to jail.

"Still I don't know how you beat me every time" Anna huffs but looks determined to try none the less.

Chuckling Elsa begins her turn.

Down the hall, the girls were all joking as Kelly sets up a table and a few pads, "Alright arm wrestling, Tara and Jessie you are up!"

"What? I won't win against Tara!" Jessie complains as she sets up, taking Tara's hand.

"Awe you can at least try" Tara teases, as Kelly holds the clamped hands for a moment.

"On three…one…two…three!" She lets go and both women exert strength to try and over power the other.

Sure enough Jessie was losing, and within a few seconds Tara slams her hand into the pad grinning.

"Alright Amanda, you are up" Kelly states as they begin all over again, Tara went through all the girls except Kelly.

"Kelly's turn!" Jessie yells as she moves the brunette across the table from Tara and they set up.

"Alright Westen you are going down" Kelly says with a smirk.

"We'll see short stack" Tara threw back as the countdown began then pushes against Kelly's hand.

Their team mates stood watching as their arms barely move from the middle of the table, both women pretty strong, then suddenly Kelly collapses and grabs her elbow in a scream.

"FUCK FUCK THAT HURTS!" She falls to the floor and holds her arm close, "Shit I think I tore something!"

Jessie was immediately dialing 911, as the other girls try to help her onto the couch.

"Damn it!" Tara gruffs as she pries Kelly's fingers away and winces, "Yeah you need to go to the ER Kelly, Jessie, Amanda take her down to the lobby as best you can."

Tara moves grabs her keys, wallet and Kelly's stuff and follows them out the door, stopping in front of Elsa and Anna's door.

"Anna, Elsa!" She hears both women clampering for the door, and it swings open, "Anna get shoes you are coming with me"

Anna moves to get her shoes as Elsa asks, "What's going on?"

"Kelly got hurt arm wrestling me and an ambulance is coming to take her to the ER, I know she'll want Anna there." Tara replies with an apologetic look.

"I'm coming too" Elsa states pulling on boots and grabbing a light sweater to put on over her tank top.

Soon the three were in Tara's truck following the ambulance to the hospital, "I really hope she'll be okay" Anna says quietly cuddling into her sisters side.

"She'll be okay, elbow damage is usually something they can fix easy, I had it my sophomore year, Kelly is tough" Tara says looking in the rearview mirror at the sisters.

She pulls into a spot as the ambulance moves under an awning, they quickly get out and go into the ER, Tara moving to the nurse's station to get forms and start filling them out.

Soon Kelly was being wheeled in and taken to an examining room.

Tara stands and looks at Elsa and Anna, "I will get you back there when I can, I'm her emergency contact I'll see you in a bit." She kisses Elsa then runs down and disappears into the room.

Even though Tara had told her that the elbow can be easily fixed, Anna was scared that her girlfriend wouldn't have full function, "She sure she is going to be ok?"

Elsa pulls her sister close and strokes her back, "I'm sure with the right help the doctor will be able to make her better than new"

They stay huddled together, hoping that they can help Kelly as fast as possible.

In the room Tara was answering questions from the doctors and the forms, finally finishing and looking at her best friend, "I am so sorry Kelly."

"Hey my fault too so stop worrying, I'll be fine and able to play in the playoffs in the spring even, and you know it." Kelly says with a pained smile, "Is Anna here?"

"Yeah she is with her sister in the lobby waiting, want me to get her?" Tara asks as she moves closer to the bed where they now had Kelly's arm in a sling.

"Not yet, don't want her freaking out until the swelling is somewhat down." Kelly sits up and tries to get comfortable, "When everything is set you don't have to stay ya know, I know you had plans with Elsa"

"I'm going to stay until you don't need me" Tara says as she looks at the arm, "Hopefully if you did tear it's not completely through."

Just then a nurse walks in, "Hello ladies, I need to take Kelly for x-rays"

"Alright I'll be in the lobby" Tara states smiling as Kelly is wheeled away, she walks back out and sits next to Elsa, "They are taking her for x-rays, we'll know more after that."

Elsa instinctively leans into the taller woman, still holding her sister close.

It took about an hour before they wheeled Kelly back, by then the rest of their group was there waiting as the doctor calls Tara back.

"Okay doc, what's up?" Tara asks walking into eth room, seeing Kelly in a hospital gown.

"Good news nothing is broken or torn, just dislocated and stretched, she'll be fine in about four weeks" The doctor states, "But we want to keep her over night to observe her elbow."

"Alright where will she be staying?" Tara asks, not wanting to leave her friend alone.

"Since her insurance is basic, we have a shared room…"

"No"

"But she only has basic" The doctor states annoyed.

"I don't care she is getting a private room, and where she can have a guest stay with her." Tara states daring the doctor to say no.

"And who is paying for all this?" the doctor asks, as Kelly looks on too shocked to say anything.

"I am" Tara states, "Whatever it costs I'll pay it, I have it, but she gets a visitor that can stay with her ALL night"

"You are paying?" the doctor looks at the young woman, not sure if she was kidding or not.

"Yes, now please get the ball rolling" Tara states moving to her friend's side, "I'll write a check for the full amount, just tell me how much"

The doctor bewildered simply nods and leaves to start preparations, and finally Kelly was able to speak.

"TARA WHAT THE HELL!" Kelly yells at her friend who simply smiles at her, "WHAT WHY!?"

"Because there is someone out there really worried about you and she's going to stay with you tonight" Tara explains as she sticks her head out, smiling at the sisters when they see her then ducks back in.

"But this is gonna cost a lot…"

"Doesn't matter, I want to do this so shush" Tara states as a few nurses come in, she steps aside to let them get Kelly ready to be wheeled to her room, "I'll get the room number from the doctor, we'll meet you up there."

She smiles and waves as Kelly is wheeled out again, then walks back to Elsa and Anna "Good news, it was dislocated and just stretched she would be fine in about four weeks, but they are keeping her for observation."

Both sisters exhale in relief, "Can we see her?" Anna asks.

"Yep, she is being moved to a private room, and one person can stay with her all night" Tara says smiling at Anna, waiting for the young woman to get the light bulb over her head.

"Oh…OH!" Anna states grinning widely, "Me?"

Tara nods and goes to the nurses station getting the room number, "Alright third floor room 305"

They all start to head up there, as soon as they arrive Anna rushes to Kelly's side and checking her over, "So how did this happen?" the redhead asks.

Tara stays behind Elsa and pulls her close wondering if Anna would kill her when she finds out she was partially at fault.

"I was arm wrestling Tara when it happened…" Kelly states, then sees Anna slowly turn towards Tara.

"You caused this?" Anna was about to start a tirade when she felt a hand on her arm, looking down she follows the arm which was connected to Kelly and quiets.

"It was my fault too, not just Tara's." the brunette states "We are both strong and well we were at a stale mate when I exerted a little too much and dislocated my elbow, I'll be fine babe"

Anna nods and slides onto the bed, which Kelly happily wraps her good arm around the young woman.

Tara sighs relief and rests her head against the blonde's till the doctor came in and handed Tara a piece of paper.

"This has what it will cost down to the penny miss" he states looking over Kelly once more.

Elsa looks at the paper and eyes bulge at the amount, "Who is paying for this?"

Tara clears her throat as she grabs her wallet, "I am love" she pulls out a blank check, and asks the doctor for a pen and begins to fill it out.

"Wait…what…how?" Elsa stumbles over her words as she sees her girlfriend write a check for the exact amount.

"Thank you miss, so who is staying tonight" the doctor asks so he could let the nurses know.

"I am" Anna states with a smile, "I'm staying with her tonight"

"Alright I will let the nurses know, sadly I must ask you two to leave until the morning." He states as he leaves to let them say there good nights.

"Well Kells you better rest up, I'll call the coach in the morning" Tara states walking over and gently hugging her friend, "Take care of her Anna" she steps back to let Elsa come over.

"Yeah don't get into too much trouble tonight you two" Elsa grins and hugs her sister, "We'll be back in the morning"

"We'll be fine" Anna states and snuggles closer to Kelly, "Now get!"

Everyone laughs and Elsa and Tara head out.

"You scared the shit out of me woman!" Anna states as soon as the two women were gone, "Don't do that again please…"

Kelly smiles and kisses her girlfriends hair, "No promises but I will do my best not too"

They fell into comfortable silence, both tired from the emotional stress as the redhead lays her head on the brunette's shoulder.

They both soon dozed off.

**~A bit later in the dorms~**

Tara and Elsa were cuddled up on the bed as a movie flickered on screen, it was Bride Wars, but neither was really paying attention to the movie.

They decided to relax and watch the movie just happy that Kelly would be okay in a few weeks.

Tara had begun to absent mindedly start rubbing Elsa's arms while they watched, which caused the blond to lean into her more.

"Love you" Elsa states softly as she turns her head and begins to kiss Tara's neck.

"Love you too" Tara replies eyes closing and purring at the kisses she felt on her neck.

Moving her head to the side to give her girlfriend better access to what she wanted; happy that she wore a spaghetti strap tank top to have the exposed skin.

A few seconds later and Elsa turns her whole body, moving her legs to the outside of Tara's effectively straddling her legs, "Tara?"

Slowly Tara opens her eyes to see blue eyes that were uncertain but determined, "Yes hun?"

"I um want to do something but can I be in charge?" Elsa blushes and looks down, "I mean last time it was just…" she trails off.

Realization dawned inside Tara's head and she dips her head down to catch Elsa's eyes, "Hey you sure?"

Getting a nod in response, Tara smiles "We'll go slowly, and you can be in charge…I won't do anything unless you want me too okay?"

Looking up Elsa nods with a shy smile and moves a bit in Tara's lap, "Since that day I haven't uhm done anything with anyone..."

Tara places a quick kiss on the blonde's lips, "Go slow, I promise I will love whatever we do even if it's just a little."

Elsa looks into those loving silver eyes, her worries seemed to wash away from the love that was being directed at her, she cups the older woman's face gently and leans in capturing her lips in a slightly shaky kiss.

Tara responds only with her lips as her eyes flutter closed, she didn't want to do anything to scare her girlfriend in the least.

But she couldn't keep the quiet moan from escaping her lips when the blond began trailing kisses down her neck.

Smiling Elsa slowly kisses the warm skin beneath her lips, the moan she hears only spurring her on as her hands trail down the woman's sides, she was nervous but that was slowly leaving her with each touch.

The blond notices that Tara was barely moving and looks up whispering into skin, "You can touch too babe"

Smiling when she feels hands on her clothed thighs, Elsa resumes her trek with her lips over the woman's chest.

Tara's mind was almost blank, but she had to keep control of herself knowing that she wanted the blond more than anyone ever in her life.

Her hands rub and squeeze the blonde's thighs before moving to the woman's hips and resting there a moment, Tara was getting lost in pair of lips that were causing her skin to catch fire.

Elsa stops, sitting up with a small smile as her hands move to the hem of Tara's tank top, slowly curling her fingers around the fabric and begins to pull upwards.

Without a word the older woman leans up moving her arms upward so the blond had no problems getting the tank top off and tosses it to the floor.

Sitting back on her heels, Elsa looks at Tara, actually looks at her, the toned and slightly broad shoulders and the toned abs before her eyes wandered over the chest clothed only in a sports bra.

She watches as Tara opens her eyes, and smiles seeing the love radiating from them, "Can I…can I change my mind on who's in charge?" Elsa asks as her eyes move back over the woman's body that she was straddling.

The raven haired woman's eyes get a bit more concerned, "You sure you want that?" getting a nod in return Tara smiles, "Gonna go at a slow steady pace, if there is anything you do not like, tell me don't ignore it."

"I'm sure…if I'm honest I just I want you, but it scares me to death" the blond states as she moves to sit beside Tara looking away from her.

She feels warm hands gently grasp her arms but they don't move her as a body moves to sit behind her, pulling her back against the taller woman.

Leaning back into Tara, the younger woman lets out a shaky breath, but she felt safe in the strong arms that came to wrap around her and gently rub her stomach through her t-shirt.

Tara knew just how much trust her girlfriend was giving her, and she wasn't going to abuse it.

After Elsa was more settled in their embrace, Tara began to kiss the back of the woman's neck, smiling against skin when the blond moves her head to the side.

While kissing her neck, the older woman slips a hand underneath Elsa's top and gently drags her fingertips over her stomach, feeling the muscles twitch in response.

Seeing that Elsa was only enjoying her touches, Tara applies more pressure with her fingertips to the woman's skin, nipping her neck and just barely runs her fingers over the waist band of the blonde's sweats; silently asking permission.

Elsa's eyes barely open as a nervous smile ghosts on her lips, she moves her head and with one arm pulls Tara into a kiss, as her other arm moves to where Tara's hand was lightly tracing and pushing it under the waist for her sweatpants.

Both women moan into the kiss, Tara running her tongue along Elsa's lips, then slipping her tongue past when they part for her.

All the while she moves her hand further into Elsa's pants, cupping the woman's mound through her panties, eliciting a low guttural moan from the blond.

Elsa rests her head on her girlfriends shoulder, closing her eyes and just getting lost in the woman's touch, biting her lower lip hoping that she won't get too loud.

Now Tara begins to rub Elsa through her panties, already feeling how wet her girlfriend is for her and whispers, "You are gorgeous"

She applies more pressure as she moves her hand against the blond, feeling the younger woman press herself into her hand.

"Mmmmph" Elsa grunts at the compliment, not trusting her voice at all, just wanting to Tara to apply more pressure as she squirms against the woman.

Taking her hand and slipping them under the thin, fingers gliding between wet folds causing the blonde's hips to buck against her hand, as she continues whispering, "You deserve everything…"

The blond focused on two things, her girlfriend's touch and voice, feeling the love and comfort in the spoken word but most of all feeling safe as the woman touches her in one of the most intimate ways she's felt in her life.

"Tara…" Elsa whimpers, thrusting her hips down needing more friction than what the woman was giving her.

Hearing her name, Tara purrs into Elsa's neck having her name moaned out by this woman was a huge turn on.

She dips a single finger between Elsa's folds and runs the tip over her clit, being rewarded with a low moan into her neck where Elsa began to kiss her skin.

She moves the finger slowly over the hard nub in circles, teasing the blonde, her other arm now moving under the blonde's shirt to trail up her stomach.

Elsa's nerves were on fire, she was thankful Tara was going slowly but she at the same time wanted the woman to take her, she moans again into Tara's neck almost wanting to bite the skin.

Tara moves to where her mouth is right by the blonde's ear, "I'm going to push in okay, with one finger?"

All Elsa does is nod biting her lower lip, anticipating the feeling that was to come, arms going about Tara's neck just to feel closer to her.

Taking a breath, Tara slides her finger to her girlfriends opening and slowly pushes the tip of her finger inside already feeling the woman's muscles trying to draw her finger in even more.

Hearing Elsa groan, she pushes her finger in further until the last knuckle and then stills letting the blond get used to the intrusion.

Tara's own heart was beating a hundred miles a second it felt like, being inside the woman she had and still was falling in love with.

Elsa herself was almost going over the edge, beside herself she hadn't had anyone touch her like this since sophomore year; without realizing it she tightened her arms around Tara's neck as her hips start to rock on their own against the finger inside her.

Taking the movement as her cue, Tara begins to move her finger and Elsa easily matches her pace, curling and uncurling her finger as she slowly thrusts in and out.

The moans from the blond just pushing Tara to keep going, and getting shivers up and down her spine with each one; since Elsa was moaning right into her ear.

She slowly speeds up the rhythm, loving how the blond responds and hips move faster; she knew the blond was not far off and wanted to give her release soon.

The young woman's lips were parted as she tries to catch a breath between moans, feeling as though she was going to explode and couldn't take any more and then her girlfriend would speed up a little more making her bury her head in the woman's neck.

Purring in response, Tara flicks her thumb over the blonde's hardened clit as she keeps thrusting her finger inside her, curling to find that on really sensitive spot.

As she does she keeps grazing over it with her finger with each thrust in and her thumb applies more pressure to the hard bundle of nerves.

The combination of intimate touches makes Elsa forget she was in a dorm room and moans loudly and bites Tara's shoulder.

Tara grunts feeling teeth dig into her skin, and attacks the woman's g-spot with fervor as her thumb rubs her clit with more intensity, she turns her head slightly pecking pale lips before whispering, "I love you"

The combination of a final thrust and those three little words carried Elsa over the edge moaning loudly, "TARRRRAAA…Fuck…mmmmphf!"

Elsa's eyes squeeze shut as lights exploded behind her eyelids, her body going rigid and her back arching up and away from the older woman.

All the while Tara holds her with one arm, as she keeps moving her finger inside this amazing woman, drawing out her orgasm as long as possible, as well as kissing the woman's neck.

After a few minutes Elsa slumps against the rave haired woman and takes a deep breath, as small tremors still worked through her body.

Slowly Tara starts to remove her finger but stops hearing a whimper and looks down into dark blue eyes with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't…not yet" Elsa asks wanting Tara to stay inside her just a bit longer.

Nodding with understanding Tara lets her finger slide completely back into her girlfriend and nuzzles the woman's hair, "I love you, Elsa so much"

"I…love…you too" Elsa replies with a tired smile, but slowly starting to get energy back as she snuggles closer to the woman, "Thank you"

"My pleasure love" Tara smiles as her eyes start to water, she felt like the luckiest woman alive at that moment, that Elsa would trust her with everything.

Slowly sitting up Elsa sees the tears, "Tara, you ok?" her voice still shaky.

Nodding the raven haired woman pulls Elsa into a kiss, "I am perfect"

Elsa grins and tries to stifle a yawn and fails.

"Tired baby?" Tara asks and receives a nod, she pulls Elsa to her and pulls the covers over them; resting her own head on her pillow, "Rest sweetheart."

Elsa let's herself be pulled under the blankets but looks at her, "What about you?"

Tara smiles lovingly, "To be honest I'm pretty satisfied at the moment, thank you for trusting me"

Elsa snuggles in, "You sure you are fine?" She felt bad that she got off and Tara didn't.

"Yes love, pleasing you, gives me satisfaction" the older woman explains, wrapping arms tightly around the blond, "I promise I am good to go"

Finally Elsa nods and rests her head on Tara's chest, using a breast as a pillow, a hand resting on the older woman's stomach, "Thank you…night…"

Tara smiles and is about to answer when she hears a small snore, looking down she chuckles and kisses blond hair, "Goodnight baby"

She closes her eyes and drifts to sleep.

**~Next Morning Saturday~**

Tara trudged out of the bathroom, in a towel, at about seven am after having called her coach and talking to him for thirty minutes.

She pulls out a pair of faded jeans, a bra and a tank top, looking over she giggles seeing Elsa still sound asleep hugging the pillow that Tara had used.

She moves to her side of the bed setting her clothes down and sitting on the edge; not realizing it woke the blond up.

She lets the towel slip and begins to dry her legs when arms wrap around her waist and pulls her closer, a chin rests on her shoulder as she felt her girlfriend's clothed front press into her bare back.

"Hey you, why up so early?" Elsa asks, not missing that her girlfriend was naked, allowing her hands to drop to the older woman's thighs and tracing; smiling when she feels the woman shiver.

"Called coach to let him know what happened, he is heading to eth hospital to see Kelly and I wanted to freshen up a bit Tara replies leaning into the blond and kissing the woman's cheek, "Sorry if I woke you."

"Mmmm it's fine, besides I get to see you with no clothes" Elsa states letting her eyes look down at the woman's breasts, "Yes, very worth it."

Tara laughs noticing how aggressive Elsa was starting to be and she didn't mind, "Well babe you are the only one who gets to see me like this"

"Mmmhmmm" Elsa trails fingers up Tara's stomach and to her breasts using both hands and tweaking both of the woman's nipples.

The sudden assault on her breasts cause Tara to moan and arch her back, causing her breasts to go more into Elsa's hands.

"You told me I was gorgeous last night, but you are simply breath taking" Elsa says as she lets one hand drop to massage a thigh, smiling when Tara's legs part even more.

"You are still gorgeous" Tara responds in a whisper, her breathes getting shorter.

Elsa doesn't respond by voice, she nips at the nape of Tara's neck as she runs a few fingers between wet folds and flicking the woman's clit.

Immediately Tara is grabbing for the blanket she is sitting on, realizing that she was still on edge from last night, groaning into wild blond hair.

The sound gave Elsa more courage to keep going, her fingers moving up and down getting slick, then gently rubbing Tara's clit, making the woman buck her hips.

Tara moans in Elsa's ear, "Baby I am already fucking close!" she gasps as she feels more pressure on her clit and stops the urge to close her legs.

Without warning Elsa slides two fingers inside Tara, making the woman grunt loudly and her hips roll pushing her fingers in deeper.

Licking her lips, the blond presses kisses to the woman's throat, thrusting her fingers in and out, and palming her clit when she thrusts into her.

Tara could feel herself racing for the cliff when there was a knock on the door and Elsa stilled her fingers.

The blond was about to remove her fingers when a hand grabs her wrist, "Don't fucking stop…"

Elsa swallows hearing the lust filled words of her lover and resumes what she was doing ignoring the second knock.

"G-GO AWAY!" Tara screams as her hips buck again, an arm moving around the blonde's neck and pulling her closer whispering, "Just to the right….fuck right there!"

Elsa does as asked, her own body temperature going up again very quickly, her fingers moving fast now wanting to push the older woman over the edge and then gets an idea.

She thrusts in hard, her palm pressing into the woman's clit and she bites into Tara's skin at the nape of her neck.

Tara's eyes shoot open at the bite then slam closed as she willingly falls over the edge screaming Elsa's name as her body bows out, with waves of pleasure rolling through her.

The blond watches in complete awe at the beauty before her, and how her name fell so deliciously from the woman's lips.

She eases her fingers out of her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around Tara and holding her close as she calms down.

Tara lay in her lover's arms panting, gasping for air and then turns planting a kiss on the blonde's lips, "You are amazing"

"Me, no you, I mean that was fucking hot!" Elsa states with a big smile and licks her fingers, "Mmmm you taste good too"

Chuckling the older woman sits up, "I like aggressive you" she nuzzles into Elsa's neck.

Elsa holds her close, both forgetting that someone had knocked on the door.

Just outside the door Stephanie was staring at the door with a shocked look on her face, she wanted to talk to Tara and perhaps try and steal her but what after she just heard the woman scream, not so much.

She deftly walks away from the door still in shock, and getting disturbing images in her head, almost making her stumble as she went down the stairs to leave.

**TBC**

**So I hope you all liked this update, its uhhh steamy? Till' next time…P.S. Love reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6: Pasts & Halloween

**Chapter 6: Pasts & Halloween**

Tara was sitting in one of her drawing classes bored to death, the professor was going over the assignment she had already completed and handed in.

He had requested she at least stay for some classes even though her projects were excellent but it showed the student body that yes she was there to learn.

Sighing she stares in the general direction of the professor, that is until her phone buzzed; she quickly pulls it out and reads.

**Icey: Hey baby, you bored yet?**

Tara: Yeah, hate being a role model for the campus.

**Icey: well just think after this you don't have classes until next Thursday.**

Tara: Don't I know it, btw you are still going to the party with me tonight right?

**Icey: Yes baby I am, but do I have to wear THAT specific costume?**

Tara: Yes, no and's if's or but's baby and I'll make it worth your while.

**Icey: Yeah well, let's see how you fair in your.**

Tara: At least I'm not wearing a dress.

**Icey: Hey I look damn good in dresses!**

Tara chuckles to herself and notices the professor is wrapping up and texts back, 'about to finish will see you soon'

She tucks her phone away and begins to gather her empty notebook and gathers her pens, as the professor finishes and dismisses the class.

Tara starts to walk quickly down the stairs.

"Miss Westen, would you please stay a moment" the professor requests making her sigh.

"What's up Professor?" She asks walking up to the desk.

He picks up her portfolio, "This are very remarkable, especially this one" he pulls out a smaller drawing.

She smiles seeing it was one she had drawn of Elsa lounging on their bed, a pencil behind the ear and using another pencil to sketch,

"This is so realistic, it's like she pops off the page into real life" He states holding it up, "Is this someone you made up or an actual person."

Tara blushes a bit, "It's actually my girlfriend Professor."

He smiles putting the piece back in the portfolio, "Well if she can bring this out of you, you have a great future in Art and design Tara."

He places the portfolio back on his desk, "I know you don't like being in class, mostly it's for show so I will excuse you from the rest of classes, you do great work, keep it up."

"Thank you" She starts heading towards the door.

"Tara, you will be at the gala tonight?" He asks quickly.

She turns back, "Yes, mind if I bring a date?"

"Bring your girlfriend, would love to meet your muse" He states and goes back to his work.

"I will do that" She walks out with a big smile on her face and heads for her room.

Tara was almost to her dorm when she sees her best friend waving at her.

"Hey Tar, how was class?" the brunette asks as she falls into step with her.

"Boring, but the professor likes my drawings" She replies, "How was your doctor appointment?"

"Went well, he's letting me play again finally" Kelly states excitedly, "Coach says I'll be your starting guard the next game!"

Tara grins, knowing the woman was dying to get back on the court after more than four weeks out, "Well I can't wait to play with ya again…"

Something caught her eyes, so she turns her, Kristoff and Stephanie were arm in arm, "What the hell?"

Kelly follows her line of sight, "Wait isn't that your ex he's kissing?"

They watched as the couple kiss and then laugh.

"Yeah…" Tara states her eyes narrow, wondering if Stephanie was up to something.

"I thought she was like completely gay?" the brunette states as they begin walking again.

"She is…er was?" Tara looks confused, "I dunno and I don't care as long as she doesn't go near me or Elsa or Anna for that matter"

"Wait Anna…what has Anna got to do with her?" Kelly states grabbing Tara's arm and stopping her.

Sighing the older woman rubs her face, "Stephanie is like me a predator, if she wants something she will try every angle to get what she wants. You remember what I told you she did months back?"

Kelly nods, remembering how the woman had kissed her, then how the MSU team so happened to keep hitting Tara on her right shoulder during their game after she had spoken to them, "Okay, I see your point"

"Just keep your girl away from her, by the way how is Anna doing? Elsa and I haven't seen much of her minus when Elsa sees her on their weekly date" Tara asks as they stop at a bench and sit down.

"Oh yeah…she's fine, a firecracker" Kelly laughs, "But she's something special, never thought I would date a freshman though"

Chuckling Tara grabs one of her other portfolios, pulling out a piece of paper and holds it out to Kelly, "Here, this is for you been working on it a while since you and Anna starting 'playing' basketball in the wee morning hours"

Kelly takes it and turns it around, a big grin forming on her lips "Wow, this is amazing!"

The picture was of both of them kind of sparring off on the basketball court, the way Tara drew them showed how the muscles moved, and the clothes with the realistic wrinkles in them.

"No wonder your works go for so much." Kelly states, then sees Anna jogging toward them.

"Hey you two, cheating on me and my sis now?" the redhead teases as she drops into Kelly's lap.

Both older women laugh.

"No baby, why would I wanna get with her, when I have spunky sexy you?" Kelly asks pecking the younger woman's lips.

Anna hums happily, "Good cause' Elsa is freaking out right now in our room."

"Wait…why is she freaking out?" Tara asks standing and grabbing her shoulder bag.

"Something about a project, and how she has to pair up with this dude Ryan" the redhead replies and quickly moves her feet as Tara runs for the dorm doors, "What was that about?"

Kelly shakes her head, "I have no idea, OH! Here check this out" She holds up the drawing.

"Oh wow cool, did Tara draw this?" Anna asks looking at it closely.

"Yeah, she gave It to me" the older woman states gently putting it in her bag, "So what do you want to do?"

Anna thought for a moment, "Let's go back to your room."

Kelly looks at her girlfriend, seeing a twinkle in those green eyes, "Alright, onward we go then"

They get up and start walking to Kelly's dorm.

Meanwhile Tara was taking stairs three at a time to get to her floor, weaving around students and coming to an abrupt halt in front of Elsa's door.

She could hear Elsa on the other side, but instead of using her key the sisters had given her, she knocks and waits.

It takes Elsa a moment, but she cracks the door just a bit, then realizing who it was flings it open, "TARA!" She grabs Tara by her shirt and pulls her inside slamming the door shut.

The older woman tries to not fall over and straightens herself up, "Oaky…so what was tha mmmph"

The blonde's lips were on hers and all thought process ended as she kisses back, wrapping arms around her girlfriend.

Pulling away Elsa didn't let go of Tara's neck, just rested her head on the woman's shoulder, "They paired me with my TA in my drawing class for a project"

Tara kisses the top of her girlfriend's head and hold shyer close, "And that has you upset yeah?"

Feeling the blond nod, she pulls the younger woman with her and sits on one of the beds, "There was no other person?"

Sitting up Elsa frowns, "No, it's how the professor did it."

Tara runs a hand through Elsa's hair, surprised that she didn't have it in the side braid already "Did you talk to the professor, maybe see if you can find an art student out of class? They allow that sometimes."

"I didn't have time, I can ask on Monday but who would I work with?" Elsa asks as she closes her eyes, loving the hand in her hair.

"Well maybe me?"

Opening her eyes, Elsa smiles "That would be either a very good idea or a very bad idea love"

"Well either way you'll get your project done and we can see more of each other, since it's been less lately," Tara states and kisses the blonde's nose.

Elsa nods relaxing more, "I really didn't want to work with him, he's such a pain"

"I know, btw did you know Stephanie and Kristoff are now together?" the raven haired woman says twirling blond hair in her fingers.

"I did not know that, thought she was gay?" the blond states standing, and moving to her dresser grabbing a brush, comb and hair tie.

"Supposedly, but not sure now I always think she is working an angle, usually she is anyway." Tara states as Elsa hands her the stuff she just picked up.

Sitting on the floor, Elsa smiles up at Tara, "Well at least she isn't coming after you."

"We'll see, I don't trust her" Tara replies as she begins to brush her lover's hair.

**~Later in Kelly's Room~**

Both women lay panting on the full size bed, their legs tangled together as they both try to catch their breath.

"Ya know, never would of thought a freshman would know how to do that" Kelly says between pants as she reaches up and caresses Anna's face.

Anna leans into the touch, "What, I do have some tricks even so young" she teases and then turns her head and kisses her girlfriend's palm.

"Anna, I know we talked about this but are you sure you want to do this?" Kelly asks sitting up and fiddling with her fingers.

She and the younger woman had spoken about how Anna didn't want to date around.

"Kells, I'm serious I don't want to date other people." The redhead slides off the bed and grabs a t-shirt slipping it on, "Why are you so worried anyway?"

The brunette looks up and smiles weakly, "Because I'm looking for a relationship Anna, one that will go the distance. How many boyfriends have you had, cause' I know I am the only chick you have been with?"

"On and off about five boyfriends, and so what…just because I dated guys doesn't mean this can't work." The redhead put her hands on her hips.

This caused arousal to shoot through Kelly once more, the girl in just a shirt, "Well I'm just making sure…"

The rest of the sentence was lost as Anna lunges forward and crashes her lips against the brunette to shut her up.

Moaning into the kiss, Kelly wraps her arms around the slender waist of the redhead and falls back, causing her girlfriend to laugh.

"Kelly you dork!" She yells and laughs a bit more, before looking down at the older woman and simply smiling, "We good now babe?"

Kelly sighs and nods "Yeah baby, we're good."

"Good, because I really like you Kelly" Anna looks at how they are on the bed, "and that can turn into more, just gotta work on it"

Kelly stares up at this woman, shocked at how old the girl was if you didn't consider her age.

They knew they wanted to see where this would go, but Kelly also knew that so many experiences were still available to Anna.

But if Anna wanted her, like she wanted Anna, she wasn't going to stop the younger woman at all.

"So what parties you wanna hit tonight?" Kelly asks as she rolled them over so she was above the redhead.

Anna thinks a moment before starting to trace on Kelly's bare chest, "What if we just stayed in, and celebrated Halloween in private?"

Kelly's eyes darken and she licks her lips nodding slowly, "I think that can be arranged"

Leaning down she captures the redhead's lips in a deep kiss, only pulling back when they both hear a phone go off.

Groaning Kelly rolls off Anna and grabs the phone, looking to see it was Tara "Yeah, what's up?"

"**Damn, snappy much?"**

"Sorry was in the middle of someone…something, what ya need?" Kelly blushes as Anna laughs quietly in the background.

"**If that someone is Anna, don't tell her sister. Just wondering if you two are gonna come party?"**

"No we are um staying in" the brunette looks at Anna, who was having a giggle fit at her expense.

"**Alright, see you both tomorrow, Elsa will probably stay with me tonight. Have fun"**

"Uhh yeah you too Tar, bye" Kelly hangs up and grins at the redhead, "Looks like we are free and clear till' tomorrow morning, Tar and your sister are going out"

"Does Tar uhhhh you know…know?" Anna asks a bit nervous.

"Yeah, but she won't say anything, that is up to you to tell Elsa we are sleeping together." Kelly states crawling back on the bed, "But right now I don't wanna talk about your sister, actually I don't wanna talk at all."

The redhead grins, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck and pulling her down for a kiss, no they were not going to talk much at all.

**~In Tara's Room~**

Tara was gruffing around trying to get her costume situated, she liked the idea but she in all this stuff was a bit constricting as she looks in the mirror.

The female version of Kristoff, which was Elsa's idea thinking it would be hot, "Why couldn't she have picked the outfit from the last scene of the movie damn it"

She makes sure the blond wig was secure before placing the hat on, though she didn't look bad in Kristoff's mountain wear.

She was making sure everything was good when her door opens and the Snow Queen enters, the older woman had to do a double take seeing Elsa as well Elsa.

"Holy shit…"

Elsa smiles and shuts the door behind her, "It looks alright? I mean I couldn't really cover my tattoos…."

Tara nods as she tries to gain her speech, but fails so instead she walks up to the blond and pulls her in for a kiss, "You look exactly like her, wow"

Elsa blushes and steps back, "The slit okay?" she looks down putting her leg out enough to show the slit stopping just above mid-thigh.

"Yeah baby, it's sexy as hell….so uhh how do I look?" Tara asks, stepping back to show her girlfriend.

Elsa's eyes rake over Tara as Kristoff, she notices that the neck was more feminine, showing off a bit of cleavage instead of high collar for warmth.

The pants as well were a bit snugger than what was in the movie, showing off a nice ass.

"You look great sweetie, I mean the sexiest mountain man I ever seen" Elsa laughs a bit and sits on the edge of the bed setting down a bag.

"What's in the bag babe?" Tara asks sitting next to her.

"Stuff for overnight, I assume Kelly and my sister won't be coming over to my room but still" Elsa states as she takes her glass heels off and rubs her feet.

Instantly Tara was kneeling and batting the blonde's hands away giving a quick massage to both feet, "Heels already buggin huh?"

"A bit haven't worn any for a few years" Elsa states as she sighs at the relief, "So where exactly are we going tonight?"

The older woman grins as she stands, "Well I didn't wanna go to a frat party, but there is a party on campus I want to take you"

Before Elsa could ask where Tara's phone rings, she watches as the taller woman reds a text.

"Our rides here" Tara states offering her hand to her girlfriend.

Slipping the heels back on, Elsa takes her hand "I hope I don't fall…"

"I'll catch you baby" Tara says as they leave the room, locking it behind them.

They slowly made their way out of their dorm, as fellow students would complement them or simply gawk at the couple before they left the building.

Sitting right outside the dorm as an old Rolls Royce in black, the man standing by the car smiles and opens the door to the back, "Welcome ladies."

Tara helps Elsa in first hen slides in next to her smiling as the driver gets in and pulls away from the dorm.

"Wow…Tara how much is this costing?" Elsa asks, she knew that money was a sore subject for Tara, but she was curious where it all came from.

"Not much to be honest, like three grand" Tara states, then realizes what she said and shuts her eyes as she hears a sharp intake of breath beside her.

"Three thousand dollars, baby how can you afford the stuff you do?" Elsa asks quietly as she rests a hand on the woman's thigh hoping she would look at her.

Slowly turning a bit, Tara gives a tight smile "It's a rather long story but the short version…parents kicked me out of the house at sixteen years old after I came out to them."

She takes a breath, "I had to get a job while in high school and some of what I earned I invested. The investments paid off in a very large way"

Elsa squeezes Tara's thigh as she listens then asks, "How large?"

Sighing Tara calculates in her head, "Well with becoming better at it, I'm up to five million I can do what I want with and eight million invested"

Elsa sat there quietly, she understood why Tara never talked about it, that much money is a draw for any gold digger, '_but she chose you_' she thinks.

She hadn't noticed that they arrived at a faculty meeting building and Tara was chewing her bottom lip nervously.

"Tara, I get it, its okay" Elsa states smiling and taking her hand, "I wouldn't want to talk about it much either if I were in your shoes."

"Thanks Elsa, it's not that I didn't want to tell you, just didn't want it to be a reason you stayed with me" Tara replies as her passenger door was opened.

Elsa watches as Tara gets out then helps her out of the car, "I stay with you, because I love you. You can be broke tomorrow and I don't care"

This brought a bright smile to Tara's face, "I love you too, and even without the investments, my drawings go for about two grand a piece this year so…"

Shaking her head, Elsa just takes her girlfriend's arm "So what's here?"

Tara looks at the building as she guides the blond to the door "An invite only costume party for shareholders and faculty of the school."

"So you are a shareholder I assume?" Elsa asks as Tara hands two tickets to the man standing at the door, then walks as he allows them in.

"Yeah, small one but I am one" Tara smiles as the music begins to get louder, she pushes a door open to what looked like a winter wonderland.

"Whoa" Elsa states seeing mounds of fake snow, mountains and was that a little person as Olaf?

"Like it?" Tara asks as they walk more into the room and people notice the arrival of the Queen of Arendelle.

"This is a themed party!" Elsa states slapping Tara's arm.

Laughing Tara points and shows someone as the princess who was dancing with a guy who looked like Hans, as well as many trolls and Sven.

Tara grins and bows before her girlfriend, "May I have the first dance, my Queen?"

Elsa smiles and curtseys as she plays along, "I would be honored"

They both go hand in hand to the dance floor and a slow song begins, pulling Elsa close.

Wrapping an arm around Elsa's waist, and holding the other up as they begin to dance around the floor.

The people around them watch for a moment, then slowly begin dancing as well.

A few hours later, Elsa was laughing and talking to a few shareholders that were around Tara's age while Tara was pulled away for a moment.

"So how is Tara, I mean she is hot!" A young man named Hansel states as he looks across the room at the Tara.

Noticing his lingering glare, Elsa narrows her eyes slightly, "She great, and very much taken"

Hansel smirks, "By whom?"

'_Apparently this idiot is oblivious_' Elsa thought as she sees Tara coming back, smirking to herself with an idea.

As Tara approaches she notices a glint in Elsa's eye, then she looks at the group she was talking to and had an idea what was about to happen.

So she strolls up and pulls Elsa into her, "My Queen" then places a soft kiss on the blonde's pale lips.

Elsa smiles against the older woman's lips, as they pull apart she looks at Hansel and her smile gets bigger at his frown.

Tara notices Hansel's frown, "Hans dude, what's wrong with you?" She kept her arm securely around the blonde as she waits for his reply.

"Nothing, just asking Elsa how you are" He states with a small uncertain smirk.

Rolling her eyes Tara looks at him, "How I am is Elsa's business and no one else's, remember that Hansel"

Both women smile and politely leave the group and move off to the side and sit on a small bench, "Sorry about Hansel, he's an ass"

"It's fine, I know who I am going home with" the blond replies leaning in and giving Tara a kiss.

Instantly Tara winds a hand to the back of the blonde's neck and deepens the kiss, as a hand moves to the slit in Elsa's dress.

The blond was too busy kissing the raven haired woman to care about the hand that was inching its way up her inner thigh.

Tara was smiling into the kiss and pulls Elsa closer and more into the shadows so they weren't seen and begins kissing down the blonde's neck.

Both women began to drown out the noise of the party, only thing that existed was them and nothing else as they move closer to one another.

Quickly Tara pulls away and moves to the other side, effectively shielding Elsa from anyone's view, but also giving Tara a great angle to have a bit of fun.

Elsa finally opens her eyes, "Tar, what are you doing?" she whispers pulling the skirts of her dress down a bit.

"Baby, you are too fucking hot in this dress" Tara says just barely a whisper and begins to kiss the blonde's neck again.

This time her hand making its journey under her girlfriend's dress more quickly and cupping her through her panties.

Elsa can't help but bite back a moan and close her eyes, she wasn't one to have sex in public usually but she wasn't one to deny Tara much of anything.

In response she parts her legs just a bit more and whispers in Tara's ear "If we get caught your dead"

Grinning Tara nips the warm skin just under her lips as her hand begins to rub against the blond, causing the blonde to wrap her arms about Tara's neck.

The blond couldn't believe they were doing this, but she was so turned on that so many people were maybe ten feet away from them as she starts to grind her hips ever so slightly.

Feeling Elsa move against her hand Tara slides two fingers beneath the thin fabric and begins to rub the blonde's clit.

Tara wasn't going to take her time as she makes quick moves over Elsa's hard nub, then sliding a finger deep inside her lover.

The younger woman was doing her best to be quiet as she gasps in the older woman's ear and bites her bottom lip groaning.

Tara begins to finger fuck Elsa for all she's worth, not wanting to prolong anything since they were not alone, within a few minutes Elsa had a death grip on Tara's neck as her body tightens.

The blond moans into her ear, causing the older woman to groan.

She held onto Elsa tightly, if anyone looked, they would only think they were hugging and whispering to one another.

Elsa was panting as she heard her girlfriend whisper sweet words in her ear, then whimpers when the woman removes her finger.

Both Slump a bit and Tara licks her finger clean, "Mmmm yum"

"Oh you!" Elsa whispers and smacks Tara's shoulder as they both laugh.

Tara smiles sitting next to her, "So my Queen, enjoy yourself?"

"Oh my dear ice harvester, I thoroughly enjoyed and will show you later how much" Elsa states as she gains balance back and stands.

"I'm going to hold you to that" Tara states walking beside her as they rejoin the party.

**~College Dorms~**

Kelly was chugging a Gatorade, she was having a blast 'celebrating' Halloween with her girlfriend, minus people banging on her door to go to parties.

She sat on the edge of the bed listening to the redhead hum in the bathroom as she freshens up; neither cared to get dressed anytime soon.

Kelly was taking another swig of her drink when a knock came to the door, and a gruff voice screaming through it.

"ANNA ARE YOU IN THERE!?"

Kelly looks at the door, "What the fuck…."

She grabs a robe and ties it shut, opening her door an inch keeping the chain on it seeing a drunk Kristoff, "What the fuck Kristoff?"

He steps back narrowing his eyes at Kelly, "You stole her from me!"

The brunette rolls her eyes and hears Anna coming out of the bathroom and closes the door just a bit, "She left you and then picked me you dolt. Go sober up"

She shuts the door and locks it, turning she sees Anna looking a bit scared, "Is that Kristoff?"

Kelly grabs her cell and nods as she dials a number quickly.

"**Hello?"**

"Hey bestie, we need your help"

"**What's the matter?"**

Kelly wraps an arm around Anna, as Kristoff bangs on the door, "Kristoff is trying to get into my room to Anna. He's drunk and I don't trust him right now"

"**Alright the party is winding down anyway, we'll be right over"**

Kelly hangs up and grabs sweats and t-shirts for them to put on, "We are staying away from the door and not answering.

Meanwhile

Tara moves back to Elsa with a worried expression, "We need to go to Kelly's dorm."

"Why, what's wrong?" Elsa asks before Hans jumps in.

"I can take Elsa home after the party if you want" He says with a smirk.

Tara pushes him away, "I am in no mood for you to try and steal my girlfriend Hansel, back the fuck off before I break your hand so no more hockey!"

Elsa smirks at the boy and takes Tara's hand, "Let's go baby."

Tara was surprised how fast Elsa was in heels, but she wasn't complaining as the car was almost to the dorms.

As it arrives Tara jumps out and thanks the driver, giving him a tip then helping Elsa out.

"Elsa, I can handle Kristoff you want to go change and meet me there?" Tara asks, hoping she would go change.

"Alright, be careful and I will be there soon." Elsa states running into their dorm.

Tara takes off towards Kelly's dorm in a full out run, weaving through people, taking her about ten minutes.

She skips the elevator to take the stairs and hear Kristoff yelling, '_why hasn't the RA done anything?_' she thinks as she slows down and approaches her drunk friend.

"Kristoff?" Tara starts to say, not wanting to surprise him.

He whirls around and points at her, "Because of you, Anna is with that bitch!"

Silver eyes narrow on the man, "That bitch happens to be my best friend, watch it Kristoff!"

He sneers, "She stole her!" He steps towards Tara as if he was going to lunge.

The older woman shifts her weight in case he does try to go after her and puts up her hand in surrender, "Kristoff, you're drunk"

Sure enough he clumsily lunges at her, and she side steps watching his head connect with the wall behind her.

"She stole her, I want her back" he groans as he slowly stands, "She's mine!"

"She's not property Kristoff, Anna is a person and she made her choice" Tara states softly, hearing Elsa calling her name from behind.

The man's face got angrier seeing Anna's sister, "Both of you are at fault for Anna leaving me" his fists started to ball up at his sides.

Tara motions for Elsa to stay back, she wasn't sure what he was going to do, this wasn't Kristoff.

Then Kelly's door opens revealing Anna, who by the protests of her girlfriend steps out and shuts the door leaving Kelly on the other side.

"Kristoff?"

The man turns hearing his name and his features instantly soften, "Anna…"

He steps towards her, but she holds up a hand and shakes her head "Don't come near me"

He stops, eyes saddening "I want you back Anna"

"No you don't, you want the idea of us back" Anna states coldly, she was pissed her time with her girlfriend was interrupted, "You want something that will never happen again."

All the while Tara was hoping Anna wouldn't piss him off, she feels hands wrap around one of her arms, and she looks down seeing Elsa now by her side.

They both stay silent as they watch the other two.

"That's not true Stephanie said…." Kristoff began, but he gets cut off.

"Stephanie as in Tara's ex?" Anna asks with a raised brow, making her look almost identical to her sister.

He nods as he tries to think a bit more, his brain was hazy "Yeah, she said, if I get you back she could get Tara back"

Anna looks past Kristoff to Tara and Elsa with the same raised brow then back at him, "Not happening for you or Stephanie, you are a good friend Kristoff but you are drunk and need to leave…please just go…"

The redhead's voice was pleading with him to just go, "I'm okay and you will be too please just go"

"No" Kristoff states and makes a grab for Anna, but suddenly felt two strong pair of arms stopping him.

"You are coming along with us Kristoff" Tara states between teeth, as Elsa held her own on the other side of him.

Both would be damned if he hurt Anna, they also knew he would never forgive himself.

"Anna go inside, enjoy your time with Kelly, we'll take Kristoff home" Elsa states, as she smacks him in the back of the head to get his attention.

Anna nods, "Thanks sis, Tara…Kristoff you are not you, I hope when you sober up you are back to yourself."

With that she disappears behind the door, locking it.

Both Tara and Elsa shockingly manage to get him out of the building and walking down the sidewalk.

Kristoff was muttering incoherently, but after trying to get out of the two women's grips and failing, he simply gave up as they walk.

They manage to get him to his room quickly, fishing his keys out of his pocket, Tara unlocks his door and then helps Elsa bring him in and sit him on the bed.

"Kristoff you are an idiot" Tara states as she pulls the desk chair over and sits down in front of him, "Now what is this about Stephanie again?"

Elsa moves to stand behind the older woman not saying a word, but places hands on her shoulders.

The blond man looks up, "She and I got together to make Anna jealous, and you…then she said that if I could get Anna back, she would be able to get you"

"Were you at all sober for any of this?" Tara asks with concern, they didn't realize Kristoff was still hung up on the redhead.

"Only for the last part" he mumbles and falls backward against his bed.

Tara looks at Elsa, "I hope he remembers everything, because he has ass kissing to do"

They look back and hear the man snoring, deciding to leave him like that, Tara places the keys on the desk and they leave shutting the door.

"That is insane" Elsa states as they begin to walk towards Tara's room, "I mean I didn't know he could get like that, I was scared…so scared for Anna"

Elsa's voice catches and Tara pulls her close, "I was too, and we got him out of there and in his room so Anna and Kelly are safe."

The blond nods as they enter the dimly lit room, "Stephanie seems to be gunning for you though."

Tara sighs and moves to the mini fridge pulling out some waters, "Right now I don't want to think about that bitch, I just want to be happy everyone is safe and you are here with me."

Elsa smiles and takes one of the waters and drinks half of it, "Sounds good to me"

"So…Elsa….about what you enjoyed earlier…" Tara begins with a grin.

**~Kelly's~**

Kelly has her arms wrapped around a very scared redhead who was shaking uncontrollably, "Want me to text and see if he is safe in his room?"

Only reply is a curt not from the redhead.

Kelly stretches to reach her cell, and quickly sends a text:

Kells: Did you guys get home safe and Kristoff in his room?

**Tar: Yeah, he's sleeping and we are fine, enjoy your night.**

Kelly smiles and tosses the phone somewhere on the floor and curls back up with Anna, "All three are fine baby"

Anna gives a weak smile, "That was really scary" she cuddles more into the brunette.

"I know baby" Kelly states and runs a hand through wild red hair, "But you were very brave, I'm proud of you"

Anna looks up and this time actually smiles, "I wasn't gonna let him have me, but I couldn't let him do anything to my sister or Tara either, you all mean way too much to me"

"Well just let's not do that again okay, you did scare the shit outta me when you went out there" Kelly states and pecks the young woman's lips.

Anna smiles and lays back on the bed, "Eventful Halloween" she begins to giggle.

"Very eventful, but I dare say we are so not done!" Kelly states laying on top of her, "I am not tired, what about you?"

Shaking her head, Anna pulls Kelly down into a kiss, "Not tired in the least."

**~Tara and Elsa's room~**

"Hey baby where is your shampoo?" Elsa yells from the private bathroom.

Tara chuckles and walks into the bathroom and looks under the sink, pulling out her shampoo and slides her hand behind the shower curtain to give it to the blond.

"Here ya go babe, are ya gonna leave me any hot water?" Tara asks.

They had both been drenched in sweat, among other things, from their love making and both needed showers.

"Why don't you just join me then, save water and get done quicker" The blonde's voice says as it floats to Tara's ears.

Quickly Tara removes the large shirt she had put on and lowly steps into the shower.

She was able to roam Elsa's body with her eyes, smiling at the large tattoo on Elsa's back that had been displayed all evening.

An ice dragon that was wrapped around a beautiful ice castle took up the space from the very bottom of Elsa's neck to her tail bone, with snowy hills ad falling snow around it.

"Goddess you are gorgeous, and your tats too" Tara says and grabs the lufa from Elsa's hand and begins to wash the woman's back.

The blond places a hand on the tile to stead herself as her lover cleans her back, then gasps a bit as the woman cleans her ass, "You and those hands baby, I just melt no matter what you are doing."

Tara chuckles and kisses her neck, "I aim to please my Queen"

The blond blushes, "I'm not in costume anymore love, you can stop calling me that"

The older woman steps closer, conforming her body to the back of Elsa's and whispers in her ear, "Never, you are my Queen baby"

The blond shivers hearing those words, slowly turning around under the spray of water she wraps her arms around Tara's strong shoulders, "I love you"

"I love you too" Tara replies then leans down pressing their lips together, only parting when the water was getting too much and they needed air.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up some things I want to ask you" Elsa states with a smile and turns Tara around to clean her back.

Smiling when she sees the back piece which was another 'Frozen' inspired piece, the large ice castle and mountain was the background and Marshmallow and Olaf were there as well as the Snow Queen.

Twenty minutes later both women were curled up in bed naked just enjoying the closeness.

"Tara, what exactly happened with your family?" Elsa asks as she traces on the woman's taut stomach.

Tara takes a breath, her chest rising and falling "When I was sixteen I got my first girlfriend, I was ecstatic, and didn't think anything of it"

She shifts a bit, "See, I grew up in a religious home and my parents look down on the entire LGBT community. My dad had dropped me off at my house, even walked me to the door and she gave me a good night kiss. Well dad saw and rushed out there, pushing her away and dragging me inside the house."

Tara stops, thinking of how the girl has actually stayed with her after she was kicked out helped her.

"Anyway, he grilled me with questions, at the end he and mom threw me out. Told me I had three days to pack my shit and leave. So I called my date, she actually came back and helped me back everything and load it in her truck, took about six hours and she took me to her parent's house."

Elsa listens, moving up and wrapping Tara up in her arms.

"Her parents took me in thankfully, I couldn't thank them enough, and I was practically family anyway, knew them since I was born." Tara smiles, "I moved out six months later into my own place actually and it started to look up from there."

"What happened to that girl that helped?" Elsa asks as she runs a hand through Tara's short hair.

"We dated a while, but we were better as friends" Tara grins, "You know her actually, I've known her since I was born really."

Elsa thinks for a moment, "Kelly?"

The raven haired woman nods, "That would be Kelly"

"Baby?"

Tara looks into blue eyes, "Yeah love?"

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving and Christmas break?" Elsa asks with a warm smile.

"I usually stay in town and just watch TV, why?" Tara asks with a raised brow and nuzzles into Elsa's chest.

"Come home with me?" the blond asks in a low whisper into the older woman's hair.

Tara slowly looks up, "You want me to come home with you, as in meet the rest of your family?"

The younger woman nods, "Yes, please come home with me."

Smiling Tara nods, "I would love too"

"Good, cause even if you didn't, I was gonna drag you home "Elsa teases as both women lay down, pulling the cover over them.

Usually Elsa was the one to sleep on Tara's chest, but tonight the older woman snuggled in with her head on Elsa's chest.

"Good night my Queen" Tara says a bit sleepily, nuzzling a breast and closing her eyes.

Running a hand through dark hair and then down Tara's back Elsa smiles "Good night my beautiful knight."

**TBC**

**So many have been anxiously waiting for an update, so here it is! Please be patient with me, I am writing multiple things plus Real Life and Tumblr Life and so on, so I keep busy but I will update at least once a week if not twice. Love you all…LATERS!**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting the Family

**Chapter 7: Meeting the Family**

Anna was running around the room throwing various items into her large suitcase, "Elsa why are you not packing we leave tomorrow!"

The redhead keeps running around trying to find everything.

"Well sis, I packed last week, I don't have to rush." Elsa states from her drawing table, not even looking up at the redhead.

Anna stops, "You already packed, when you have time since you and Tara have that project, plus games, dates and double dates and…other classes?"

Laughing Elsa finally sets her pencils aside and turns in her chair, "You are rarely here at night and I do spend a few nights a week sleeping here, I did it then."

The younger woman just huffs as she begins her rampage once more, "You are way too organized"

"Yes well, if you would stop shagging Kelly every night, you would have more time" Elsa states with a smirk, then ducking a pillow thrown at her.

"How did you…"

The blond stands as she moves to her desk, "Please, if you are anything like Tara and I are, then you are sleeping together."

"Well yes, I didn't know how to tell you…" Anna states blushing.

Elsa places a hand on her sisters shoulder, "Hey, it's your life Anna, I am not going to tell you who to sleep with or not, as long as you care for her."

Grinning the redhead nods, "Thanks sis."

"No problem, now if you will excuse me I need to see Tara and finish this up" Elsa states picking up a portfolio and heading to the door, "Got my phone so call if you need anything."

Shutting the door, Elsa moves to her left to start walking when someone bumps into her.

"Whoa sorry" a sad gruff voice states.

Looking up she sees Kristoff, "Hello Kristoff"

She watches as he looks everywhere but at him, they hadn't spoken since the night he was an idiot.

"Hey, is it okay if I speak to Anna?"

"My sister is a big girl, ask her." She starts walking then turns around, "But in the hallway"

"Right, thanks…" He watches as Elsa disappears in the hall and then turns knocking on the door.

A few seconds and Anna's face pops out, then frowns "Hello Kristoff"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, give me a second"

He hears some rustling then Anna steps out of her room shutting it, "What do you want?"

Sighing the blond man's shoulder's sag "I'm sorry for last month, I was drunk and an idiot"

He hears her huff in annoyance.

"Gee you were?" Anna states between teeth, "You were a complete jackass"

He simply nods, "I just hope you can forgive me eventually, I am sorry"

"Kristoff, I don't even want to be near you right now, still hurts you called my girlfriend a bitch, threatened both my sister and Tara"

He pales nodding that he remembered.

"Right now I don't care where you are or who you are with, I don't want to be around you" She sighs and frowns, "You screwed up and right now I'm not ready to forgive anything.

She quickly moves back inside her room and locks.

Kristoff stands there for a few seconds then turns going into his room, wondering if he lost the woman's friendship forever.

**~Down in Tara's room~**

"That's it?" Elsa asks as she makes a few small changes to her portfolio with a pencil.

Tara chuckles, "Yes love, that's it you did a great job on this project."

"Cool, oh btw how did the appointment go for you?" Elsa asks tucking the art pieces into her folder and then into her backpack.

"Went well the tracing is done and coloring will happen after we come back from your parents'" Tara replies and lifts her pant leg showing the outline of dragon on her calf/shin area.

The blond kneels down, "Oh it looks great, and I wished I could have been there but I will be there for the coloring"

"Good because it hurt like a bitch and I have a game after I get it colored" The older woman laughs and pulls out her packed suitcase and places it by the door.

"Ahh you are packed too then, Anna is still packing" Elsa grins and sits on the edge of the bed, "I did mine last week."

Chuckling Tara sits next to her, "I packed the day after you asked me to go home with you."

"Gees anticipating not at all" Elsa teases and falls onto her back, "I can't wait for mom and dad to meet you"

Tara lays on her side beside the blond "I'm a bit nervous, meeting them I mean."

Elsa turns her head, "Why?"

"Well other than knowing Kelly's parents, never met parents before as someone's girlfriend"

A cool hand cups Tara's cheek and she leans into it smiling.

"It won't be like big ordeal, dad may be a bit stand offish because he doesn't agree with my choices in partners but he won't say anything." Elsa says and kisses Tara's nose.

"Still this is a first for me" Tara gives a small smile and lays on her back and looks ta the clock, "Ugh we have to be up in eight hours"

The clock read ten pm

"Then I guess we should get ready and go to bed, since you are driving" Elsa states pulling the woman up and then moving to the bathroom, "I don't want you crashing as I give you directions"

She smirks as Tara follows her shaking her head.

**~6 AM~**

Anna was already sitting in the back of the extended cab of the truck snoozing as her sister and Tara pack the bed of the truck.

"Gees how much did Anna pack?" Tara grunts lifting a second suitcase of the redhead's into the truck bed.

Her suitcase and Elsa's were already there.

Laughing Elsa pats the woman's shoulder, "Not sure but that is all" the blond helps the older woman secure the hard top before they both climb into the cab.

Tara looks back and chuckles, "She can sleep anywhere huh?"

"Pretty much" Elsa states, watching as the taller woman yawns in her seat, "Are you sure you are okay to drive, I can for a bit?"

Tara smiles sleepily and nods, "Would you, I hate to ask since I said I would drive love, but I seem to be damn sleepy."

Shaking her head, Elsa steps out of the truck and walks around opening the driver door, "Get your butt in the passenger seat, I won't kill your truck"

Tara laughs as she climbs out and moves to the passenger seat, watching as Elsa adjusts the seat to suit her needs better, "Thank you love"

Elsa leans over, pressing her lips to her girlfriend's for a few seconds, then leans back "Get some sleep, after lunch you will be driving"

"Alright, just stay between the lines" Tara teases as she steals a pillow from Anna who groans in her sleep.

Placing the pillow between her head and window, closing her eyes.

Elsa kept her eyes on the road, the weather had gotten slick when a sudden downpour of rain arrived; making it hard to see twenty yards in front of her.

She was going five under the limit because she didn't trust anyone else on the road and well better safe than sorry.

Looking into the rearview mirror, she notices her sister is finally starting to wake up, she glances at the clock on the black dash; it read ten thirty.

"You have a good nap sleepy head?" The blond teases as she blinks to go around a semi.

Anna groans as she blinks and looks out the window, wiping at the condensation her breath leaves "Yeah, was so tired…"

She trails off noticing Elsa was driving, "Thought Tara was driving?"

"She would be if I didn't insist on driving till' lunch, she was too tired anyway" the blond looks over at the older woman, who was softly snoring.

The redhead leans up and giggles whispering, "She looks so cute when she sleeps!"

"Shhhhh!" Elsa tries to keep her sister quiet, "I don't want to wake her until we eat and never call her cure to her face"

Anna places a hand over her mouth, "How do you think Dad is going to react to me?"

The blond looks in eth rearview mirror again, "That you are bi?"

The young woman nods.

"I don't know, he talks to me and stuff but still hates my lifestyle, you may be off the hook cause you like both genders"

"That's not fair to you though"

"May not be but that is how it is, plus I am bringing my girlfriend home to meet him and mom, imagine how that will go"

"Oh I do not envy Tara, would not want to be in that position." Anna states and notices the older woman moving.

Tara groans and stretches arching her back as she does and looks over at Elsa and her sister, "What?"

Elsa shrugs and looks forward while Anna just grins.

"Again what?"

"Oh nothing, you'll find out soon enough anyway" the redhead states leaning back into her seat.

Tara looks back at the blond with a questioning raise of an eyebrow.

"You get to meet dad" the blond states as she changes lanes.

"Oh right, the hard ass" the silver eyed woman states as she grabs a comb from the compartment in the side door and starts combs through her black and red strands.

Anna snerks in the back, "One way to put it"

Tara pulls down the visor mirror and starts to spike out the tips of her short hair, "I'll deal, can't be worse than my parents"

"Tar, you hungry at all?" Elsa asks seeing a truck stop up ahead.

"Yeah I could use something to eat, I can drive after too"

"Alright we'll stop at the truck stop, usually they have some restaurant."

It took them about five minutes to get off the exit and into the parking lot.

As they all climbed out of the truck they heard a few whistles and cat-calls.

Tara rolls her eyes and helps Anna step down from the truck, "Fucking pigs"

Anna frowns as Tara moves to her right side and quickly moves her away from the sight of the truckers, "Tara they are not going to do anything."

"I don't trust them Red now let's go" Tara states, seeing Elsa already at the entrance to the truck stop lobby.

They quickly make their way over, and Elsa slips her hand into Tara's as they walk in.

"Restaurant is around the corner from what I can see" Elsa states as they head around the corner and see a steak house style place.

"Oooo steak" Tara grins.

"Yuck…but oh salad bar!" Anna says excitedly as they walk to the hostess stand.

"Welcome, how many?" a brunette asks.

The three look at each other like it was obvious.

"Three" Tara replies.

"This way please"

They follow the woman to a booth, Anna sitting on one side while Elsa slides into the other side along with Tara.

"Stacie will be your server, she will be here shortly" the woman states handing them menus, then leaving.

Opening the menu Tara grins, "Babe look at that steak"

Elsa looks at her own menu and was about to say something when Anna got excited.

"Tara, Tara aren't these your drawings?" She points do the drawings all over the place.

Blinking Tara looks at them closely and nods, "Wow, not just a few of them, looks like all of them are by me."

Before they could say anything a thin blond approached, "I'm Stacie, what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a coffee, black no sugar or cream" Tara states with a smile.

"I'll have a coke" Anna says not even looking up.

"Water for me please" Elsa replies and leans into Tara.

"Excuse me, these drawings where did they come from?" Tara asks, getting an elbow in the side.

"I am not sure, just says T. Westen on all the drawings, but they have great talent. My dad buys some when he can, they are not cheap." She states then walks off to get their drinks.

Grinning Tara leans back in the booth, "This is kinda cool, never thought I would see my works after they were bought."

They all sit back looking at various drawings.

Walking up Stacie begins to set the drinks down, "So you sisters going home for the holidays?"

They look at each other, "Well my sister and I"

Elsa motions to Anna.

"Are taking my girlfriend here to meet the family"

All three stay quiet, waiting for realization to dawn in Stacie's eyes.

"Ohh I am so sorry, I just assume….I'm sorry" She clears her throat and tries to stop the blushing, "Figured out what you wanted yet?"

Tara looks at the menu, "I'll have the ten ounce sirloin, medium to very rare with a loaded baked potato and the house salad please."

"I'll have the same" Elsa states as they hand their menus over.

"And you miss?" Stacie asks the redhead.

"All you can eat salad bar please"

"Alright, steaks will be out shortly and you can just go up to the bar when you want" Smiling she leaves to get the orders in.

Anna quickly gets up and moves to the salad bar.

"After this I'll drive, how far are we away?" Tata asks sipping her coffee.

"About five hours to go till' we arrive at Arendelle Manor" Elsa states drinking some water.

"Nice name for a place"

"It's what it was named when it was built about a hundred years ago, it's like an old plantation style place"

"Sounds interesting, might wanna draw it"

"We'll see how you fair with dad first, though no matter what he says you are mine"

The blond states pecking the older woman's lips.

"Mmmm I am all yours baby, as you are all mine" Tara practically growls out pulling the blond closer and kissing her with a bit more passion.

Elsa moans into the kiss before hearing a throat clearing and both reluctantly pull away and glare at her sister.

"I rather not throw up my greens thank you very much" Anna states before taking a bite.

"Isn't Kelly coming up for Christmas?" Tara asks in a threatening tone, "Perhaps no PDA's from either of you then either hmmm?

The redhead stops chewing getting wide eyes and quickly shakes her head.

"Then stop with us kissing, you've seen it before."

Anna goes to say something when Stacie sets down the two sizzling steaks, and decides to just keep eating.

"Oooo yummy" Tara and Elsa both dig into their steaks.

Only took the trio about half an hour to eat and be ready to go and walking back to Tara's truck.

Piling into the vehicle Tara is happy to be back on the road and behind the wheel.

"Off we go!" Tara exclaims with a laugh as they pull back on the interstate

**~4 ½ hours later~**

"Where is this place baby, we are like in the middle of nowhere!?" Tara states as she looks at fields of winter wheat.

Elsa sighs and looks on the GPS on her phone, "We have about another twenty minutes on this road, then we turn left on Weselton Road then five minutes on the right."

Tara didn't like this, she was a city girl through and through "What I do because I love you, you know I hate the country."

The blond nods, she knew full well Tara hated the country life after taking her to a friend's farm for a day; never again.

"At least we have internet and TV at the house, which should comfort you" Anna states from the back.

"Anna be nice!" Elsa growls, "Besides not like we live here all the time anymore, I've grown to like the city though I do miss riding."

"I believe they still have snowflake" Anna states getting excited to be back home, "and snowball"

"Snowflake, snowball?" Tara asks as she slows to take turn left onto Weselton.

"Our horses, mine is snowflake and Anna's is snowball." Elsa explains smiling, "We both like riding."

"I've never ridden actually" Tara states and turns right into a very long paved driveway, and stops at the gate.

"Oh punch in, 1…5…3…7" Elsa states and watches as Tara does so and the gates open.

"Fancy…" Tara mutters as she accelerates and passes through, following the drive up to the house.

Elsa chuckles and hops out as soon as Tara parks and is greeted by a woman with brown hair.

"Mom hi!" Elsa says with a wave but not actually going to the woman.

"Welcome Home Elsa, Anna" the woman states and gets tackled by her redheaded daughter.

"Missed you mom!" Anna states with a big smile then straightening them both out.

"We missed you both as well, and who is this lovely young lady" Their mother states looking to Tara.

Elsa moves over and takes her girlfriend's hand and leads her over, "Mom this is my girlfriend Tara who I told you about, Tara this is my mom Joan Winters."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Winters" Tara states holding out her hand, and was shocked when she was pulled into a hug by the shorter woman.

"Hugs here dear, well minus Elsa, so get used to it." Joan steps back and smiles as her daughter and Tara seem to gravitate back to one another and hold hands, "Why don't you get your things and Gerda will show you to your rooms."

They quickly grab their things and follow Joan into the house where a plump older woman greeted then and a man who took their bags.

"This way ladies" Gerda states with a big smile, "Miss Elsa, your mother instructed us to move your things into a larger room in the west hall, that way you and Miss Westen may be together without hassle."

The two younger woman look at each other blushing, then stop as Gerda opens double doors to their shared room.

"Thank you Gerda, we can unpack our own things" Elsa states politely taking her bags.

"Yeah, what she said" Tara replies nervously taking her things, "Thank you"

Both girls rush into the room to put things away as Gerda and the other servant Kai take Anna to her normal room in the east hall.

"This room is huge!" the sports star says as she puts things in a dresser, "I mean vaulted ceilings, mahogany…though looks rather modern."

"Dad kept the old style but mixed in newer styles as years progressed, I love this place" Elsa states as she tucks away her suitcase.

Tara moves and sits on the California King sized bed and falls back, "It was nice of your mom to give us a room, instead of separate us."

"Mom is like that, wonder where dad is…" Elsa stops hearing a knock on the door, getting up she answers, "Hey…Dad!"

There by the door stood a tall man with auburn hair, "Hello Elsa, have a safe trip?"

"I did, want to come in?" She steps to the side to allow him to enter but keeps the door open, she almost giggles as Tara quickly stands away from the bed.

"You must be Tara, I have heard a lot about you, my name is Mr. Mitchel Winters" He extends his hand, and slightly smiles as the woman takes it in a firm grip and shaking.

"Nice to meet you sir." She states then lets his hand go, trying not to fidget.

He watches her for a moment, then turns to Elsa "Mind if I take your girlfriend for a walk, Elsa?"

The raven haired woman's eyes go wide as she looks to her girlfriend.

Elsa was surprised that her father wanted to be alone with Tara right away, "I uhhh guess so…"

"Good, dinner is in half an hour, I will make sure we are back in time" Mitchel states and waits at the door for Tara.

Before she moves to the door, Tara walks over to Elsa "I'm scared now…"

"Don't be, he won't hurt you, just go I'll see you at dinner baby" Elsa whispers in reply and leans up placing a small kiss on the older woman's lips.

Tara smiles into the kiss, then quickly straightens up, "See you later love"

Tara moves to the door and notices that Elsa dad had looked away, '_guess he doesn't like PDA, tough_' she thought as he led her down the hall.

Back in the room Elsa already began to pace, "Fuck, I really hope he doesn't screw this up for me."

She decides to go find her mother and sister, so she doesn't go insane.

**~A Dark Study, fifteen minutes later~**

"Sir I am not after her money, I have plenty of my own." Tara growls out between gritted teeth as soon as he closed the study doors he was at her.

"You have money, and how did you come about this money?" Mitchel asks in a condescending tone.

Tara rolls her eyes, "Investing mostly, but my art sells pretty damn well so I make due"

The man walks to the fireplace that was ablaze already and leans on the mantel, "So you're smart, that's good and well but how do I know you are not after what Elsa may inherit?"

The basketball player couldn't believe this, "Sir I don't care if Elsa is dirt poor, I love her!"

She didn't mean to yell but it happened, but it changed how the man stood; he seemed to relax more.

"You love her, how can you know so soon?" He asks pulling out a cigar and lighting it.

"Because from the moment I met her, she had my heart and has it." Tara runs her fingers through her short hair, "it's like I can't breathe without her."

He takes a long puff then looks at her, "Tara what is your last name?"

"Westen"

His eyes lit up for a split second then he recovered, "Alright, I believe you are in love with my daughter, and don't want her inheritance."

Tara was dumbfounded, "Wait…what?"

He chuckles, "I see Anna is rubbing off on you as well, I believe you."

She wasn't sure why the turn around all of a sudden, "Then why did I get attacked?"

"One thing you must understand, I may not agree with Elsa's lifestyle choices…."

"It's not a choice"

He stops and just looks at her for a moment before continuing, "She is my daughter, and I don't want some gold digger after her."

"That's understandable, I wouldn't want my kids, if I had them, to have those either." Tara replies sighing.

"Tara, you mean everything to my daughter, and from what I see here and heard she is everything to you. But I had to make sure so I went at you head on."

"Great first impression, get me irritated then say you believe me."

"Yes, well I had to make sure, now you said your last name is Westen?" he asks putting his cigar down.

"Yes sir it is" Tara looks at him confused.

He turns on the room light and points above the fireplace, "Recognize the drawing?"

Her eyes go wide seeing one of her older Drawings in pencil up above the fireplace, "Wait…how…where?"

Mitchel chuckles, "This is Arendelle Manor, you drew this, may I ask how you drew it so precise when you have never been here?"

Tara thinks back and remembers reading a book that had smaller illustrations in it, she was reading it for some history class.

"I read a book on the history of places, this was in it and so I took the illustrations and my own imagination and drew it for my art class."

"When I saw this in the gallery, I went in and they didn't want to part with it, said they had to contact the artist because they wanted to keep it."

"I remember, they said the person was willing to pay ten thousand for it, so I let them sell it. They took one grand and I got the rest, since then my work has sold almost as soon as it is hung in a window."

Tara leans against a chair, "you are the reason my drawings make so much"

He walks over to her, "You have great talent, thank you for making that piece of art."

He holds out his hand, and Tara takes it without thought then both let go.

"Well almost dinner, shall we join the ladies and see what is being served?" He asks as they both move towards the door.

"Sounds good to me Mr. Winters" Tara states as he begins to open the door.

Only to have Anna fall through the doorway, looking up she blushes and gives a shy wave "Hi"

Tara chuckles and shakes her head.

"Anna, you don't need to eavesdrop on conversations, get up girl" Her father states not evening bending to help her up.

Tara moves closer and offers her hand to Anna, who happily takes it and pulls herself up. "Thanks Tar, sorry papa"

"Come on its dinner time" He states and walks down the hall.

"Your dad is weird, relaxed one minute and stoic the next" Tara states as they follow behind him.

"Yeah…he's always been that way" Anna states, sadness in her voice as they all enter the dining room.

Anna moves quickly to her spot next to her mother, as Elsa was seating on the right side of where her father was taking his seat.

She moves to the left side to sit beside Elsa, assuming the place set there was for her.

After everyone is seated, the servers gave each one a small steak; minus Anna who got some fish.

They began to eat.

"So dear, was your talk with Tara good?" Joan asks her husband.

He swallows and uses his napkin, "Indeed, she is a confident woman and very successful as well."

Elsa looks at Tara wondering what they talked about, Tara mouths 'tell you later' and they both continue to eat.

"Tara is an artist, she drew the piece that is hanging in my study" Mitchel states as he takes a drink of water.

"Oh well that is talent then" Joan states with a smile, "Tara, I am so glad you are finally here with us, Elsa's letters and phone calls do not do you justice."

Tara blushes and takes a drink of water, "T-thank you"

Elsa can't help the smile that spreads across her face, dropping a hand she takes her girlfriend's hand under the table and gives it a squeeze.

"How long are you girls here?" Mitchel asks as he sets his knife down.

"Five days!" Anna states excitedly.

"Good, that means you two can show Tara around and stay out of your mother's hair for the thanksgiving dinner."

"Well Tara will be watching the games that day" Anna states, "She likes sports."

"What game is on that day?" It seemed Mitchel didn't know about certain past times.

"American Football dad" Elsa states with an amused expression, "Though if there were basketball games she would be watching too."

"So you just watch them?" He asks Tara, then wonders why his daughters are laughing.

"Dear, did you not read any of Elsa's letters I gave you?" Joan asks with a smile.

"Not really, you usually told me what they said."

"You may want to start, Tara is the star basketball player for the college women's team"

"So smart, intelligent and a sports star…is there anything you cannot do Tara?" He asks with a small smile.

"Well I'm not that great at water skiing" She states with a grin.

"I like to do that once in a while, I rather hunt or go…"

"Or go antique shopping" Anna finishes for him and finishes her fish.

"Sounds…well honestly that shopping sounds boring." Tara states, wincing when Elsa and Anna both cough.

Micthel nods, "Not for everyone, sadly I must excuse myself I still have some business to attend to."

He rises bidding everyone a good night, then disappears behind a door.

"OH MY GOD!" Anna exclaims looking at Tara, "How did you do that?"

"How did I do what?" Tara asks handing her plate to a server.

"She means, how did you tame our father?" Elsa asks as she scoots closer to the older woman.

Tara looks between them, "We talked that's all, though Anna should be able to tell you of what, she was at the door"

Elsa and Joan look at Anna.

"Uhh yeah all I heard is when you talked about the drawing…"

"Well what was said between him and I is just between him and I…and Elsa later." Tara smiles and leans over kissing the blonde's cheek.

"Why not me or mom?" Anna asks with a pout.

"I am sure your dad will talk to her about it" She smiles at Joan, "but it doesn't involve you Anna, so no"

Joan nods in understanding, "Anna dear, this is something you do not need to know, I am sure when you bring your girlfriend here during Christmas this situation will be enlightened to you."

"Oh alright, I guess I can live with that." Anna states and smiles, "I'm going to go watch some TV in my room, have a good night!"

Quickly Anna bounds out of the dining room.

Joan turns to her daughter, "I am retiring myself, you two can do what you like, and our home is yours Tara."

Joan stands, as does Elsa as they give each other a tentative hug.

The brunette smiles at Tara then quietly leaves the room.

"Your mom is cool, your dad is confusing" Tara states as she gets up.

"What did you two talk about?" Elsa asks smiling as the taller woman wraps an arm around her waist as they walk.

"Well he accused me of being a gold digger at first, saying I just wanted your inheritance…"

Tara holds up a hand since Elsa was about to interrupt, "Then you commended me for having my own money and loving you for you and not wanting your money."

"Okay, that is a weird conversation." The blond replies as they step outside into a garden.

"He's just looking out for you, then we discussed art" Tara states and looks around, "Wow this place is gorgeous, so many different roses"

Smiling Elsa led her girlfriend to the center, "It's a rainbow of roses actually, mom planned it that way when she planted, dad doesn't know"

Both giggle as they take a seat on the bench.

"This place is really cool, I could see myself drawing it in different ways for hours," the raven haired woman keeps looking at the house.

Elsa watches her girlfriend and smiles, "Maybe you can draw it a bit this week? It won't get very cold and we can set you up"

"That would be great, would love to draw this house from actually seeing it" Tara smiles and pulls the blond closer, "Do you know how much I love you?"

Elsa looks up into silver eyes, "Mmmm how much?"

"This much…" Tara tilts Elsa's chin upward and press her lips to the softest lips she's ever kissed, smiling against them when the blond kisses back.

She glides her tongue over Elsa's bottom lip and is immediately given entrance as she deepens the kiss.

They keep kissing until they hear a throat clear and slowly pull about and smile, before looking who had joined them.

Then Elsa paled seeing her father standing a few yards away from them. "Dad…hi"

"Hello Elsa, I just wanted to say goodnight" He gives them both a small smile, "Sorry I interrupted."

"Oh no it's okay really" Elsa replies, "Just I know how you…"

Mitchel holds up a hand to stop her, "You love each other, it's alright."

The blonde's face contorts in confusion, "Why are you so…accepting now?"

Tara begins to rub Elsa's back to calm her down a bit, and smiles when her girlfriend leans into her touch even with Mr. Winters there.

"Because Tara said something earlier and I have been thinking"

"What did she say?"

Tara now looks confused as she waits for an explanation.

"Well when I was explaining things from my point of view, I had stated I didn't agree with your life choices," He steps closer, "She pointed out that it's not a choice"

"I did…" Tara says to no one in particular.

"I said that to you before, and you didn't believe me, why believe it now?" Elsa asks a bit angrily.

Tara looks at Mitchel, "May I answer?"

He nods for her to continue.

Turning to Elsa, Tara smiles "It didn't come from you love, it came from someone he just met who had to convince him that they were in love with his daughter"

"You shouldn't have to convince anybody."

"I know baby, but I did and he accepted me as your girlfriend" Tara cups Elsa's face and kisses her nose.

Smiling Elsa looks to her dad, "You really accept us, me?"

"I may not agree with some things but yes I am accepting you as you are as my daughter and Tara as your girlfriend"

Tara never saw Elsa move so fast, as she gave her dad a bear hug.

Mitchel himself was taken aback but quickly hugged back, "I love you Elsa, always have"

"I love you too Dad" She hugs him again then walks back to Tara and slides in her lap, "and thank you for accepting us, and me"

"Well I found it's easier to just let you be you, then hope that you will change and as long as you are happy, I am" Mitchel states, "Good night Elsa, Tara"

He smiles and walks back into the house.

"Wow" Elsa states staring after him.

"He's full of surprises huh?" Tara asks with a huge grin.

Elsa nods and leans into the taller woman, who in turns wraps her arms around her waist.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want to go inside and cuddle my older girlfriend" Elsa says in a playful tone, standing she grabs Tara's hands and pulls her into the house to cuddle and sleep.

**~Two Days Later~**

Tara was sitting in the garden drawing the house, she was completely relaxed as she made stroke son the pad in her lap with a pencil.

"Knew I would find you out here" Joan says walking over with a small tray that had lemonade and cookies on it.

"Hey Mrs. Winters" Tara smiles in greeting then goes back to her pad.

The brunette sets the tray down on Tara's let side then moves to the right to sit, "My, that is amazing!"

She was looking at the terrace of the house etched on the paper, "mind if I watch a bit?"

"Not at all, just don't bump me" Tara replies not even looking at the woman, she quickly stops her pencil and sips some lemonade, "Thank you for the snacks"

"You are welcome, oh and Elsa told me to tell you she and her sister went riding." Joan states as she begins to watch, getting a nod from the artist in return.

"She likes to ride a lot huh?"

"Very much, it's been a while so I'm sure she wants to stretch her skills a bit"

Tara looks up, "I've actually never ridden a horse"

Smiling Joan looks out over a field, "It's not hard once you get the basics, see"

Points to her daughters on horseback in the field, "Just some training"

Following the woman's gaze, Tara watches Elsa.

The blond had let her hair flow free, so it was trailing behind her in waves, "Gorgeous"

"Yes those beasts are quiet…" Joan trails off looking at Tara, then smirks "She is very much isn't she?"

"Oh yeah, I can't believe I got so lucky" Tara states not realizing Joan was getting her in an off moment.

"She gets her looks from her mother you know" Joan states trying not to laugh.

Tara blinks then looks at Joan, "Okay that was tricky!"

Joan laughs, "You made it too easy staring at Elsa"

Instantly a blush appeared on Tara's neck, ears and cheeks at the woman's words.

"Oh it's fine sweetie, we know how much you love Elsa, it shows in everything you are, remember yesterday when you actually put yourself in danger to keep her safe?"

Joan was referring to the walk the two love birds had taken into the woods, and a rather large wolf wanted to have one of them as a snack.

Tara had stepped directly in front of Elsa in the path of the wolf and drew a knife she had in her boot, glad that the wolf growled and left.

"I rather get hurt than her"

"That is very evident, she still mentions it" the brunette gets up seeing her daughters coming up from the stables behind them, "you two are meant for each other I think."

Tara smiles then turns her head hearing laughter, "Well hello there strangers"

"Hey babe" Elsa says pecking the woman's lips, "Hey mom"

"Hello Elsa, Anna" Joan says with a chuckle as both girls hug her.

"Hey mom, Tar what are you two doing?" Anna asks trying to steal the lemonade but Tara bats her hand away with a rap from her pencil.

"Mine Anna, and I've been drawing and talking to your mom" Tara takes a sip of her glass, then Elsa takes it sipping.

"Hey why does she get some?!" Anna complains.

"Because she is my girlfriend" Tara states and kisses the blonde's cheek.

Elsa sets the glass down and grins, "I do love the perks"

"Oh ew, not in front of me or mom!" the redhead teases and Joan laughs.

Tara rolls her eyes, "Your mother tricked me few minutes ago, so I know where you get you're teasing from, Anna"

"Ugh mom!" Anna states with a smile "Not supposed to give away my secrets!"

Joan laughs, "Oh dear you three are a hoot, c'mon Anna let's get you some lemonade."

Mother and daughter hand in hand go inside.

"So let's see how far you've gotten love" Elsa states looking at the pad of paper, "Whoa you got far"

"This may be all I do, the rest is pissing me off." The silver eyed woman nuzzles Elsa's neck, "Saw you riding, I love when you keep your hair down so gorgeous"

Elsa blushes and leans into her girlfriend, "You make me feel so wanted, how do you do that?"

"I'm just me love" the taller woman begins to pack up her drawing gear.

"I love you for being you" Elsa says softly, "Come on we have stuff to do!"

Pulling Tara they move quickly into the house.

Soon Tara, Elsa and Anna were in the truck and headed to the nearest town.

The town was called Southern Isles, as Tara drove through she saw a lot of mom and pop shops.

"So what do we need here?"

"We need the best ice cream in the world!" Anna states as Elsa points to a parking spot.

Tara pulls in and turns off the engine, noticing her truck to be the only relatively new one around, and they were getting admiring looks for just the truck.

"Alright show me where this ice cream is"

Elsa almost got pushed over as Anna jumps out of the back seat, "ANNA CHILL!"

"Sorry sis…" Anna states then takes off for the ice cream shop door in front of them.

Tara laughs and moves to Elsa's side and entwines their fingers as they walk to the door, she noticed that many people were giving them rather disgusted looks.

'_Guess most are closed minded here_' she thought as they entered the shop.

They see Anna talking to someone behind the counter animatedly and smile as they approach.

"You still have the very berry caramel sundae?" The redhead asks excitedly as the boy at the register nods with a smile.

"Is that what you want sis?" Elsa asks as she looks over the menu.

"Yeah, a large one please." Anna states and watches as the boy moves about to make it.

"Extra berries?" The boy asks and chuckles seeing Anna nod quickly.

Tara looks over the menu and isn't sure what she wants, she leans forward to look at the longer list on the counter.

"How many flavors can ya have?"

"About one hundred and forty-two ma'am" the boy replies as he finishes the redhead's sundae, "Are you alone miss?"

"No I'm with them" Anna points to Tara and Elsa.

The boy notices how the two women are holding hands and how the blond was leaning into the taller woman.

"What can I get you both?" he asks then recognizes the blond, "Elsa?"

Elsa looks up and smiles, "Hey Troy!"

He walks around the counter and gives the blond a hug, frowning when she only hugs him with her free hand, "How have you been girl?"

Elsa steps back and leans back into her girlfriend, "Great actually, college is going well and I'm seeing someone."

Troy looks between them, "Who?"

Elsa shakes her head, "Troy meet my girlfriend Tara, Tara my friend from high school Troy."

This time Tara didn't extend a hand, she simply nods "Nice to meet you, Troy"

Her arm around Elsa tightened just a bit, showing her claim on the blond.

Troy smiles and then moves back to the other side of the counter, "What will you two have?"

"I want the Kitchen Sink in a bowl please" Elsa states as she moves forward, "What will you have baby?"

Tara looks then smiles seeing her favorite, "Sweet Cream with strawberries in a bowl please."

Troy moves around as he begins to make their orders, glancing at them once in a while to see how the interacted.

The taller woman had pulled out her wallet to pay, and Elsa seemed to be teasing her so they were going back and forth.

The boy's heart sank as he mumbles, "Guess it's true she is only into women"

However he didn't say it quiet enough and Tara heard him and she leans over the counter.

"Correction Troy, she is into one woman" She smirks at the bewildered look on his face as he finishes.

"Babe, who is into one woman?" the blond asks as she picks up her bowl.

As she pays, Tara turns, "You love"

She accepts her change and grabs her ice cream and the trio walk out of the shop.

"Damn right I'm only into one woman, now let's sit and eat our deliciousness, we have so many places to go to still!"

Anna was already sitting at a table bench, Tara groans as she sits down, "How many places are we going to?"

"About six different stores love." Elsa replies licking her spoon.

Tara groans and starts to eat her ice cream, '_please don't let this take long_'

**TBC**

**Ok I know it's been a while but large update for you! I hope you enjoy it and I do enjoy reading what you all think in reviews! So leave em for me and tell me what ya think! Have a good one and till' next time…don't let the frostbite bite!**


	8. Chapter 8: Thanksgiving

**Chapter 8: Thanksgiving**

The alarm on Elsa's side of the bed went off, rolling over she went to turn it off; that was until she felt two strong arms pull her away and pepper her neck with kisses.

"Mmmm baby I need to turn that damn thing off" Elsa purrs out.

The lips on her neck stop, "I'll get it baby, I set it for me to get up anyway"

Tara smiles and slowly moves to hover over the blond and reaches over tapping the button on the alarm to turn it off.

The woman under her getting a very good view of the basketball star's bare chest.

"Please tell me why you are getting up at seven am when we went to bed four hours ago?"

"I want to make a quick sunrise sketch for thanksgiving, plus at 9am is the Macey's Thanksgiving Day parade!"

Elsa chuckles and leans up pressing pale lips to pinker ones.

Smiling against lips, the older woman lays down on her girlfriend, both moaning at the skin to skin contact.

After kissing for a few moments Tara pulls her head back, "As much as I am enjoying this I need to get up, but you sleep love. Your mom said not to help till ten"

Slowly the woman gets out of bed, hearing the blond whimper at the loss of contact between them, turning Tara smiles leaning down and kissing the woman again.

"I'll see you in about an hour maybe?"

Elsa nods yawning, "See you soon love"

Grinning Tara moves quietly about the room, pulling on her bra and a spaghetti strap black tank top and tan cargo shorts.

She stops at the desk and grabs her sketch pad and a few pencils before slipping on flip flops and heading out of their bedroom.

Turning down the hall to the kitchen, Tara smiles seeing Joan already starting some of the preparations.

"Good morning Mrs. Winters" she says happily as she moves to the fridge.

"Morning dear, and please call me Joan" the brunette states as she seasons the turkey.

Tara pours herself a glass of milk, "Already smells good with those spices."

"Thank you Tara, my own recipe this year, we'll see how it goes" Joan states as she rubs the bird down, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm going to sketch the final parts of the sun rising, then watch the parade"

"Oh very nice, the main living room has a large TV, I think about fifty two inches, it's your room for the day dear" Joan chuckles seeing the young woman's eyes go wide. "Oh and the kitchen isn't far from it"

Laughing Tara nods setting a now empty glass in the sink after rinsing it, "Thank you, Joan. I better get out there so I can draw"

"See you later dear" Joan calls after her.

Tara quickly makes her way out into the gardens, and sets up looking into the sunrise; happily she still had time to get the last bit of it.

Beginning to draw, she loses time for about an hour and a half when a hand is set on her shoulder.

Slowly she stops her sketch and looks up into blue eyes.

"Hey beautiful"

Elsa smiles and looks at the sketch, "That is gorgeous, and that is just black and white."

"Thank you, what time is it?"

"Eight thirty" Elsa responds hugging Tara from behind.

"Ooo parade in half an hour, gonna join me for a bit of it? Your mom says I can have the main room with the fifty-two inch TV"

"Wow nice, hope dad won't mind" Elsa states watching Tara pack her stuff up.

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, that's where he watches everything when he does watch stuff that is."

"Well Joan gave it to me and I intend to enjoy it" Tara states with a grin as they walk through the kitchen once more.

"You call my mother Joan now?" Elsa asks as they walk into the living room, and Tara places her things on a table.

"She told me too, otherwise I would be calling her Mrs. Winters still" Tara replies plopping down on the couch beside the blond.

Grabbing the remote and turning the TV and quickly to the correct channel.

"So this a tradition of yours love?" Elsa asks as they start to see the beginning of the parade.

"Something like that, I always watched it and don't want to stop. More excited for the football games" Tara grins and sees the snoopy balloon.

"Maybe it can be our tradition?" The blond asks quietly a bit nervous.

Tara takes her girlfriend's hand in her own and squeezes it, "I would love that"

Both women grin at each other and then go back to watching the parade.

**~An Hour Later~**

"Elsa would you come help me, while Tara gets ready for her game?" Joan asks from the doorway.

Elsa pecks her girlfriend on the lips as she stands, "Sure thing mom."

Tara watches as the two walk out and then turns the channel for the pre-game show, then turns her head seeing Anna come into the room.

"Hey red" Tara states looking over the couch.

Anna jumps with a squeal then laughs, "Hey Tar, getting ready for the game?"

"Yeah, pre-game show right now will be about ten minutes before the game starts, sleep in?" Tara asks as she looks back at the TV and feels the couch move when Anna sits.

"Yeah got up twenty minutes ago, where is Elsa?"

"Helping your mom with the meal I assume"

"Oh, mind if I watch with you?" Anna asks not looking at the TV.

"Yeah sure…" Tara looks at Anna and cocks her head to the side, "Anna something wrong?"

Anna was chewing her bottom lip and shrugs, "I wanted to talk to you about Kelly"

Tara turns to face the young girl and turns the volume down on the TV, "What's the matter?"

"Well I uhh assume you know she and I are physical?" Anna asks.

"Yeah, I keep having to tell her to shut up about it."

The redhead chuckles, "Well I know I am only 18, just starting college and stuff but would it be insane if I said I am in love with her?"

The older woman smiles softly, "Anna, it doesn't matter that you are just 18, love finds you at any age. Mine so happened to wait till I was older"

"Do you think she is in love with me too, it's only been what two and a half months…"

"I'm sure she is in love with you, she talks to me about some things that I think I can tell you now."

Tara stops to see if the redhead is paying attention.

"What things?"

"Kelly has been in love with you since the first time you went to one of our games, and you were dating Kristoff."

"Really?"

"She told me that night when she came to my room, she was worried and came to me to talk. Anna she loves you more than anything, and she's scared that you will get tired of her and move on because she wants a relationship with you."

"She say that she is afraid that I am so young and that I have so many opportunities ahead of me?" the girl asks wringing her hands together.

"Yes, she just wants you to be happy. But I know she makes you happy" Tara says with a grin, "You just need to tell her exactly how you feel"

Little did the pair know that Anna's father was at the doorway and had stopped not meaning to listen but couldn't help it.

He set his jaw, finding out his other daughter is with a woman but he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice no, he would accept both his daughters and their choices.

He clears his throat as he enters the room, and both women look up with a smile at him.

"Hey Dad, have a good morning?" Anna asks as she turns back to the TV.

"Yes I did thank you, watching the uhhh football game?" He looks to Tara.

The woman nods and turns back to it, "Yes, though seems we missed the kickoff."

"Well I hate to bust this little bubble, but this is my room and I have a program to watch." He moved to get the remote from Tara but she was too quick.

"Sir I mean no disrespect, but your wife told me I could use this room and…" points to the TV "and that TV, and that if anyone had a problem to go speak to her."

Tara set her jaw, and when he went for the remote again she stood up to her full height, grinning when the man's eyes widened at how tall she actually was.

"Mr. Winters, Joan gave me permission to take over this room and I have, please go speak to her."

He stood there a moment, his teeth grinding not used to someone standing up to him but this was the second time Tara was doing so.

Without a word he left to go find his wife.

"Wow"  
Tara looks at Anna, "Wow?"

"I have never seen anyone stand up to him that was wicked!" Anna yells jumping and giving Tara a big hug.

"Okay…okay" Tara laughs as they fall onto the couch.

Elsa chooses that walk in and raises a brow, "Making a move on my girlfriend sis?"

Tara smirks and looks up seeing the blonde's game face on and just stays quiet laughing inside to herself.

Anna immediately leaps up blushing, "NO NO NOT AT ALL!"

Elsa simply stands there and crosses her arms, right hip jutting out a bit.

"Really sis, Tara is all yours, I was…" The redhead trails off as she looks at the raven-haired woman on the couch bust out laughing.

Then her sister begins to giggle, as her shoulders shake.

Anna realizes she has been had, "OH YOU TWO!"

Her sister slides down into Tara's lap, "You make it too easy sis"

Anna glares at her sister and shakes her head "Gees you two are gonna kill me before I tell Kelly I'm in love with her"

"About time you tell her, the way you keep talking about her" Elsa states and tucks her head under her girlfriend's chin.

The redhead watches them for a moment, that is until Tara shouts and Elsa almost falls off as the older woman's team makes a touchdown.

"TARA!" Elsa growls out at the same time that said woman catches her.

"Sorry baby, I really get into sports you know that" the tall woman cringes and makes sure the blond is okay.

"If Kelly and I have anything close to what you two have…we will be very lucky." The redhead states sitting back down beside the couple.

All the while Tara whispers apologies and hugs Elsa tightly.

Back in the kitchen…

"Why did you tell her she could have that room?" Mitchel asks quite upset.

Joan looks up from cutting onions, "Honey, she watches sports, is our guest and that is the biggest TV in the house. Yes I told her she should have it for the day."

"You know I watch my programs there" He states loudly.

"Keep your voice down, and why did you get that other large TV in your study…to let it collect dust, go watch it in there" Joan replies tersely.

Mitchel huffed, "No, that is my room and I want her out of there!"

Joan groans and turns to her husband not realizing she still held the knife, "Listen Mitchel, you old prudish boy! Grow up! That is Elsa's Girlfriend, and probably a whole lot more after a while goes by."

"What no that…"

"Yes, and you be well to get your head out of your ass! For god's sake Mitch, what has you so uptight?" Joan asks setting the knife down.

"Anna…is seeing a woman" He states and sits on a stool, "How will he have grand kids?"

The brunette walks over and wraps her arms around him, "Sweetheart, they can have kids, or adopt and they will be our grandchildren, really hun you are being ridiculous."

Before either could speak, Gerda walks in, "Excuse me but there is a young lady here to see Anna."

"Name?" Joan asks.

"Kelly Ma'am."

"Show her to where Anna is please." Joan states and looks at her husband. "Anna's girlfriend is here, let's go welcome her."

"Wait you knew?" Mitchel asks.

"Of course I did, I know better than to tell you, finding out for yourself is way easier than the fights we would have."

"Am I really like that?"

"You must be kidding…sweetheart I love you but your traditions need be relaxed, our daughters are happy, be happy for them"

Joan gives a weak smile and leaves her husband to welcome her daughter's girlfriend.

Kelly was welcomed by a plump woman and a brunette identified as the woman of the house.

Soon she was being led to where Anna was, stopping in the doorway she watches as the two sisters and her best friend laugh at a joke while watching the game.

Then taking a breath she quietly walks in and quickly places hands over the redhead's eyes and whispers, "Guess who"

The room gets quiet as Anna takes a deep breath, Elsa and Tara are grinning from ear to ear as they watch.

Reaching up the redhead feels the hands over her eyes then feels the ring that Kelly rarely took off and a grin broke out on her face.

She quickly turns and looks straight at Kelly and launches into the woman's arms, "KELLY!"

The brunette catches the redhead in a big hug, peppering the young woman's face with kisses, "Her baby"

Setting the redhead down, she receives hugs from her best friend and surprisingly Elsa, which was noticed from everyone.

Elsa looks at everyone, "What, she's a friend I can hug her"

Tara chuckles and pulls Elsa back to the couch, while the other two walk out into the hallway.

Before Anna could say anything her dad walks up, she nudges Kelly to turn around.

She does and smiles seeing the man and offers her hand, "You must be Mr. Winters, I'm Kelly Saxton"

Mitchel hesitantly shakes the woman's hand, "Nice to meet you Miss Saxton."

"Dad I'm sorry this is going to be really short but I need to talk to Kelly" Anna states nervously and drags the older woman away.

He watches as his daughter disappears around the corner with the taller woman, he shakes his head and heads for his study.

He would learn eventually.

**~Getting ready to eat & for the second game~**

Elsa and her mother were setting things up buffet style in the dining room when they see Tara and Anna walk in.

"What smells so damn good?" Tara asks with a grin, completely ignoring the food and hugging Elsa from behind.

The blond laughs, "Well it's not me baby, I smell of grease"

The silver-eyed woman laughs, "Nah baby you smell great to me, the food smells good too Joan"

She winks at her girlfriend's mother.

"Thank you dear" She turns to tell Gerda something then turns back around, "As soon as you're…"

Quite loudly Kelly and Anna walk in laughing but quickly quiet, "Food ready mom?"

"Yes dear, just waiting for Gerda to get your father then we will say thanks and we can grab food" Joan states as she moves around to hug her daughters and their girlfriend's.

Everyone was chatting about the day as Mitchel walks into the room, then everyone got quiet quickly.

He looks at everyone and then smiles, "Shall we begin?"

Seeing nods he continues, "Everyone form a circle please"

Everyone moves to make a circle, Joan on her husband's left with Elsa on the right, then Tara, then Kelly then Anna to complete it.

"Our tradition is we going around the circle, giving thanks and then we eat, Joan would you begin please" He takes her hand.

In turn everyone else takes a hand beside them.

"I am thankful for my family, and now the extended family we have" Joan states looking at Kelly and Tara smiling.

Grinning Anna states, "I am thankful to have such a wonderful family and an amazing girlfriend."

Kelly looks around, "I'm thankful I have such an amazing girlfriend, best friends and a family that allowed me to surprise them"

Everyone chuckles a bit, then it was Tara's turn.

She looks at everyone, "I am thankful that I have a wonderful girlfriend, and whose parents welcomed me into their home, as well as a best friend that is always there for me"

She looks at Elsa with a grin.

"I am thankful for my family, and how they have accepted my girlfriend, and me for who we are"

Everyone looks to Mitchel who was left, taking a breath he begins.

"I am thankful for a wonderful wife who bears with me, two wonderful daughters and thankful that they have people who make them happy."

He smiles to himself but notices a few frowns as the circle is broken and everyone begins to make their plates.

His wife nudges his side and shakes her head as she watches the four young women silently gather what they want and leave the room.

She spins on her heels and glares at her husband, "People…you didn't just say people in regards to our daughter's girlfriends?"

"What they are people" He defends as he grabs a plate.

"Great way to insult your daughters without actually trying to look like you are, they are with two beautiful and great WOMEN" Joan emphasizes the last word.

Mitchel ignores the jab as he spears some turkey to put on his plate, "I'm sure they are fine with what I said."

His wife shakes her head and huffs as she begins to make her plate, "I wouldn't bet on it"

She swiftly walks by him to join her daughters and their girlfriend's in the living room, sliding into the recliner off to the side she smiles.

All four were sitting on the couch, Anna and Elsa in the middle while Tara and Kelly where flanked on the ends of the couch.

They were all eating and watching the game, Tara however was grunting and then mumbling comments as she watches the game.

"Enjoying the food ladies?" Joan asks as she takes her first bite.

All four nodded, then Anna sets her fork down, "Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Why did dad say what he did, the way he did?"

"Because he is still getting used to the idea of his daughters with two lovely women, and he's stubborn as an ass" Joan states and sips her water.

Tara couldn't help but chuckle at the last part of that comment, then growls at the TV as the team she didn't want to succeed makes a touchdown.

Elsa looks at her and shakes her head going back to her plate, just happy that Tara is there with her.

Then everyone but Tara turns when they hear a throat being cleared behind them, Tara had seen his reflection in the TV the whole time that Anna and her mother were talking.

Her growl was more for him then the touchdown that happened a few minutes before.

"May I join you all?" He asks not stepping into the room yet.

Everyone nods their head except Tara, she rose from her seat with her plate and walks to where he is standing in the door.

He moves in and looks at Tara.

"Have my seat, I'm not coming back heading outside" Tara states with a bit of malice in her voice and walks out.

He moves in and sits next to Elsa, who had stopped eating and was just staring at the plate in her lap and doesn't even look up at her dad.

Her mother watched as Tara disappeared from the doorway, clearly the woman was uncomfortable around her husband and a bit miffed at disrespecting Elsa and Anna.

"So who's winning?" He asks as he glances at the TV like nothing was wrong.

Kelly swallows her bite, "Well the Lions are up by…"

Without excusing herself, Elsa stands and leaves quickly ignoring everyone.

"by seven and the New England Patriots are on the offensive so may be able to tie before halftime" Kelly finishes, choosing to just let Elsa go knowing the blond is probably upset like the rest of them.

"Thank you Kelly" Mitchel says with a smile as he leans back, and misses the uttered sarcastic 'you're welcome' from the young woman.

Outside Tara had made it to a small gazebo, staring out over the field as she picks the meat off the turkey leg, throwing discarded pieces of bone and fat into the grass for the few dogs around.

Her mind was reeling, she couldn't believe the blatancy of that man; how he could be so oblivious.

Sighing she leans on the banister and keeps eating, as footsteps begin to sound behind her, she chose to ignore them.

A plate was set next to hers, and blond hair hung forward before being tucked back behind an ear, Elsa didn't say anything just stood beside her and ate what was on her plate.

The silence was comforting for both women, knowing that the other was upset and just being close helped calm both of their minds from the same thoughts.

Soon both plates were empty and Tara turns to lean back against the banister and rest her elbows on it, "When can we leave?"

Elsa was expecting something along that question and sighs, "Whenever you want baby, we came in your truck and that is our ride back"

"I can't be around him much longer, or I am going to lose my shit"

"I know, he's pushing everyone's buttons, but you are used to standing up and let me guess trying to respect that this is his house and that you are a guest here?

Receiving a nod, the blond steps into her girlfriend's personal space and cups the side of her face gently.

"We can leave first thing in the morning if you want, I can let Anna and Kelly know. I'm sure they would love to leave as well."

"But you wanted to come home so bad, I don't want to leave two days early" Tara frowns.

"It's not worth you being upset and uncomfortable, you matter Tara."

This earns Elsa a confused look from the taller woman, "I love my family I do, but you are the most important person in my life over all of them."

Tara wraps her arms around the blonde's slender waist, "Elsa, I love you but I know how important your family is to you, I don't want to be the reason you don't get to enjoy time"

She is quickly silenced by a pale finger.

"Sweetheart, dad I pissing me right off with how he is acting, how he treated you the first day and his little jabs, I want to go home"

"Home?" Comes a voice from behind them.

Elsa turns as Tara looks up to see Anna and Kelly standing there waiting, Anna walks closer.

"What do you mean home? We are home Elsa"

"I'm not, it so happens my home is here with me, but this isn't my home anymore" the blond replies carefully.

"I don't understand…"

Before Elsa could reply, Kelly walks up and smiles "Anna baby, remember what you said earlier about wherever I am is home?"

The redhead nods and looks at her sister "So the same way I feel about Kelly, you feel about Tara…okay when do we leave?"

Elsa is shocked at the quick turn, "You want to leave, Anna?"

The redhead looks at her sister, Tara and then Kelly.

"Whenever I suppose, I know we are put off with how dad is acting and talking and Kelly just got here"

"Then let's head out in the morning, I'll go talk to mom" Elsa states giving Tara a quick kiss then heading to the house smiling at her sister and Kelly.

Anna quickly trails after her sister as Kelly moves to stand by her team mate. "Interesting day huh?"

"A bit, think their dad will ever actually accept that they chose women to be with?" Tara asks as she checks her watch.

"I have no idea, by the way Anna told me she's in love with me"

"I figured she would, she is you know"

"Oh I see it believe me, I just hope that whatever comes our way, we can make it through"

Tara turns to her friend smiling, "Kel, you two will make it I am sure of it."

Smiling Kelly nods then pushes herself off the railing, "We should go and pack."

They both quickly make their way to the house.

~**Few minutes earlier in the Kitchen~**

"Are you sure you want to leave girls?" Joan asks, she knew exactly why but she still had to try, she had missed her girls since they both went off to college this year.

Elsa sets down the glass in her hand, "Yeah, I don't like that Tara is uncomfortable, and she will call him on it eventually in a not so good way."

Joan looks at Anna, "You feel the same, Anna?"

The redhead fiddles with her fingers and nods, "Kelly just got here today but she has noticed the small jabs, and I don't want her hurt"

"Alright, I'll let your father know you are leaving in the morning, are you sure you want to leave home early?"

Both sisters frown, then Elsa steps forward and hugs her mother.

"Mom we both love you and dad so much, but and this is for me, but this isn't my home anymore…" She feels her mother stiffen a bit, "What I mean is that where Tara is that is my home, she is my home."

The older woman steps back hearing the love and sincerity, "She's your one isn't she?"

Elsa nods biting her bottom lip, "She's my everything"

"Then go home with her, but please consider coming back for Christmas, hopefully your father will be better by then"

Joan smiles, then receives a hug from Anna, "and you my dear Anna, be good to each other and I do hope you are happy with Kelly."

"Thanks mom, I am" Anna smiles and pulls back.

"We better go and at least pack so we are ready, sorry we are springing this on Thanksgiving" Elsa says as she heads to the door.

"It's alright dear, go pack I am going to go talk to your father." Joan smiles, and all there go into different directions down the halls.

**~Elsa & Tara's room~**

Tara was already closing her suitcase when Elsa came in and wrapped her arms around the taller woman.

Straightening up Tara smiles and rests her hands on the blonde's.

"How did it go with your mom?"

Elsa nuzzles into the woman's back, "Fine she understands but hopes we may come back for Christmas, but I leave that choice up to you baby."

The taller woman turns and tilts Elsa's head with smiling, "We will decide love, not just me"

Leaning down pink lips captured pale ones in a simple loving kiss that quickly turned more passionate as arms linked around the taller woman's neck.

The raven-haired woman's arms move around the blonde's waist pulling the woman closer as tongues danced together.

Elsa moan's into the kiss then pulls back licking her lips, "Your kisses are dangerous baby."

Silver eyes filled with merriment as Tara laughs, "I could say the same for you love."

They were just gazing into each other's eyes when a knock came on the door frame, but instead of jumping apart Tara pulls Elsa closer.

They look up to see Mitchel in the doorway looking confused, "Why are you packing?"

He looks at Elsa only when he asks this and both women notice.

"We are leaving in the morning, mom said she was going to talk to you" Elsa states leaning into her girlfriend.

"But you still have two days here I thought?" He steps into the room.

Tara's arms tighten around the blond, the smaller woman squeezes back and then takes a step closer to her dad and leaving the warm embrace of her lover.

"Dad, we decided we need to leave in the morning, all four of us we…"

"Why?"

"We feel that we need to go, Tara and Kelly both do not feel comfortable and that makes us uncomfortable as well."

The man's face fell on Tara then back to Elsa, "Are you sure you and Anna can't stay the two days planned, your friends…"

Elsa closes her eyes as she literally hears her girlfriend bristle at the statement, she takes a breath and moves out of Tara's way knowing what is coming.

"Friends?"

Mitchel looks at Tara once more, "Well yes…"

"FRIENDS!?" Tara stalks over to Elsa's side and stops, "Mr. Mitchel, I am your daughter's GIRLFRIEND and Kelly is Anna's GIRLFRIEND!"

Elsa's eyes widen s Mitchel steps into her girlfriend's personal space, "I can state however the damn well I please young lady!"

Tara scoffs and snarls, "You don't accept either of your daughter's with women, you just say that to our faces to save face, you are a hypocritical bastard"

The blond didn't see the movement but Tara did as she blocks a hand from making contact with her face, and a growl emits from her chest that even shocks her.

"You dare raise a hand to me?" the basketball player growls out, and smirks at the shocked look on the man's face. "What was this to accomplish, that your male ego was intact?"

Mitchel yanks his hand out of the younger woman's hands and reaches for Elsa, but Tara stands in his way.

"I want to speak to my daughter" He grits out trying to reach for her again.

Elsa steps away and more behind the taller woman, she was for the first time scared of her father and didn't want to be near him.

"I suggest you explain to your wife what she just witnessed or shall I?" Tara states calmly nodding to the brunette standing in the doorway completely shocked and horrified.

Mitchel turns around, "Honey I can explain…"

"Get out"

"w-what?" He asks now shocked himself.

"I said get out of this house" Joan's voice didn't give in the least.

"This is my house, I will not be ordered to leave!" He exclaims crossing his arms.

Joan steps into the room, and Kai appears beside her, as well as Tara stepping forward at Joan's motion.

"No one gets hit in this house, no guests and especially not family!" the woman's voice grew louder.

Kai moves to the man's side, "Sir, you have to leave at least for now."

He pushes against Kai's hand that was beginning to grip his arm, but found a strong pair of hands around his free arm.

"Kai, Tara please escort my husband to his car, he can stay in town a few days." Joan says voice heavy with sadness, giving Tara a small smile in thanks.

Elsa goes to stand by her mother and watches as Kai and her girlfriend pretty much man handle her father out of the room and down the hall.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, until the blond heard her mother crying and pulls her into a hug.

Elsa knew in her mind if Tara hadn't stepped in front of her father, she would have been hurt on her arm, if maybe not worse.

"Mom…I never knew dad to hit anyone…"

"He used to a long time ago, but he had gotten help and it stopped…all these years and now..." Joan straightens up, "He tried to hit Tara and then tried to get to you…"

They move to sit on the edge of the bed both quieting for the moment.

**~The Garage~**

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Mitchel yells, but fails to yank his arms free.

He thought getting out of the woman's hands would be easy but he found that was far from the truth, as she made sure he didn't get out of her grip; even when Kai went to get eth car keys.

"You sir need a time out and your wife is giving it to you, you are lucky I am not pressing charges for attempted assault!"

Kai opens the driver door and Tara shoves he man into the seat.

Kai tosses the keys to the man and opens the garage door, both of them stepping out of the way as the engine roared to life.

Watching as Mitchel reversed and then high tailed it down the drive way yelling through a window.

Shoving her hands into her back pockets with her thumbs sticking out, Tara sighs and starts heading back into the house when Kai stops her with a gentle hand to the arm.

"Miss Tara, thank you for the help. I know I wouldn't have been able on my own."

"Its fine Kai, no man should hit any lady no matter what reasons behind it and I didn't want anyone else hurt."

"I most agree, sadly this may effect Elsa and Anna very negatively if he doesn't get over the fact that you stood up to him, and helped remove him from the house"

"Would you tell me how?"

Kai nods as they slowly begin to walk back into the house, Kai explaining what may happen.

**~Anna * Kelly's Room~**

"OH MY GOD!" Anna states as she ducks back into her room.

Kelly looks up from her still packed suitcase, only pulling out what she needed for the night "What is it babe?"

Anna's eyes were still wide, "Kai and Tara just escorted a very angry dad down the hall, and I mean man handling him"

"Perhaps something happened, let's go see your sister hun" Kelly states locking her suitcase and standing.

Taking the redhead's hand, they walk down to the door to Elsa and Tara's room and are shocked to see Joan crying.

Anna rushes in and kneels in front of her mom, "Mom…what's wrong?"

Joan shook her head as Elsa gives her a tissue, "Something that should have never happened."

Kelly moves closer and sees Elsa's eyes were red from crying, "What happened….if I may ask?"

Elsa sighs, "Dad tried to slap Tara, but she caught his wrist, then he tried to grab me rather roughly but she stood in front of me to stop him."

"Wait…what…dad would never!" Anna states getting angry, "He wouldn't dare hurt you or Tara!"

"Anna please calm down, he did but failed and I told him he had to leave." Joan states then blows her nose. "He won't be here for a days."

"Then we are staying to make sure you will be alright" Elsa states with a small smile to her mother.

Joan looks up with a weak smile, "But I don't want Tara or…"

"We'll be fine, he's gone, and he was the one making us uncomfortable" Kelly states with a smile of her own.

"She's right"

All four heads whip around to see Kai and Tara enter the room.

"We'll stay to make sure you are alright, but we do have to leave in two days so we can attend classes before Christmas break"

Elsa smiles, thankful her girlfriend is so understanding.

"Alright enough of this crying, thank you, all of you" Joan states standing and moving to Kai, "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back soon"

The four women all sit on the bed, a collective sigh is released.

"Did you really man handle him with Kai?" Kelly asks with a smirk.

Tara nods, "Yeah, that man needs help"

They all fell silent hoping the next few days will be slightly less stressful and that they can help Joan with whatever she needs.

In Tara's mind she was already making plans after speaking with Kai, '_No matter what happens, these three will never not have what they need_' she thought as she just gets lost in what the others are talking about.

Soon after the group make their way into the dining room or a bit more to eat, then piling back into the living room.

Everyone settled on the couch, till' Anna jumps up and puts something in the DVD player and switches the channel.

Elsa giggled, then Tara guffawed and Kelly laughs as the title came on screen.

"What, its tradition!" Anna exclaims excitedly and ignores the other three as 'The Wizard of Oz begins'.

After the laughter and giggles died down, Elsa leans into Tara; smiling when a strong arm finds its way around her shoulders and holds her closer.

With Kelly almost mirroring Tara's actions as she and Anna cuddle up on the couch as the movies moves forward.

Both couples forgetting, at least for an hour, what happened not too long ago and just enjoying each other.

Soon the movie ends and Elsa gets up excusing herself to the restroom, while Anna head's to the dining room to start clean up.

"I'm going to go help Anna" Kelly states getting up and leaving.

Tara gets up putting the DVD away and shutting the TV off and starting to grab a few plates and glasses when a hand on her arm yanks her around.

She looked straight into Mitchel's green eyes, she quickly steps back to get some distance between them.

"What the hell are you doing?" He seethes stepping closer to her.

Tara flips a knife in her hand just in case and puts the rest of the plates down, "I'm cleaning, your wife told you to leave…"

"I don't care what she says, this is my house MINE!" He growls as she steps c loser again, "What have you done to my daughter, you and your friend…?"

"What have we done? Well let's see sir, your daughter has been out since she was nineteen, and I asked her out and she said yes. As for Anna well she likes Kelly more than a guy so there ya go!"

She quickly moves so the couch is between him and her so that if he did try he would get tripped up by the furniture.

He wasn't going to underestimate this young woman again, she was fit and knew how to handle herself; however she is the reason his family image was being destroyed.

"You are the reason my daughters are how they are!" He cracks his knuckles, "You are the reason!"

She holds up her hands in defense, but keeps the knife "I didn't do anything, your daughter agreed to the date and we fell in love, if that's wrong then you need your head taken out of your ass!"

He moves around the couch, and Tara does the same to keep it between them; twirling the knife in her hand and praying she wouldn't have to use it.

"Mr. Winters, why can't you accept your daughter's? Is it because you have a certain image to uphold? Is that you are so set in your traditions that is angers you so much?"

Tara suddenly turns and sets the knife down and walks to the door frame.

"I'm not going to fight you, I'm not going to let you bait me but if you try anything against Elsa, Anna or your wife I will protect them physically if needed."

She quickly goes into the hallway and sees him follow, so she begins to sprint down th hall only to skid to a halt almost running into Elsa.

"Elsa go back into the room!" Tara whisper yells as she runs past, relieved when she looks back and Elsa does as she asks.

A few seconds later Mitchel runs by where Elsa was and he keeps on Tara's heels; not knowing his daughter saw him.

Elsa ducks out and runs for the foyer and sees Kai, "Kai, dad is back and chasing Tara, I think she is trying to distract him…we need to help her"

Kai quickly tosses Elsa a cell phone, "Call the police, I will see if I can catch up which way were they headed?"

"Toward the back stone garden" Elsa states as she dials the phone then begins to talk to a dispatcher, she watches Kai take off down the hall.

**~Stone Garden~**

"Stop running you family destroyer!" Mitchel yells as Tara skids to a halt on the pebble path, taking him off guard as she turns to face him and he almost runs into her.

"You need to stop throwing accusations!" She jabs a finger into his chest making him step back.

"Your daughters are wonderful women that are happy, yet instead of being happy for them you are worried about your rep!"

"My reputation is everything!" Mitchel declares like his family meant nothing.

"So a loving wife who loves you for you, and two daughters who are finding their happiness is not enough?" Tara asks as she glances over his shoulder and see Kai, Joan, Anna and Elsa (with a phone to her ear) come running.

She waves a hand to make them stop, thankfully Mitchel was too angry to notice she did that, she side steps into a more rocky area but didn't expect him to tackle her.

They both fall, Tara screaming in pain as her spine connects with a rock, with his weight on top of her.

Quickly Kai runs and pulls Mitchel off and slams him into the pebbled ground and pins him, while the others stop at Tara's side.

Elsa hands the phone off to her mother and kneels "Baby are you ok?"

Sitting up very slowly, Tara nods then winces as pain shoots up her back "Sore but I'm alright"

She reaches behind her and cringes as she feels a wet spot on her back, pulling her hand forward there was blood on her hands.

Anna moves behind her and lifts the tank top she wore, "You have a nice gash"

Without thinking Anna tears a part of her shirt off and presses it into the wound, "Tara you need a doctor to stitch this up"

"An ambulance is on the way" Joan states as she walks away and explains what is happening to the person on the phone.

"You will destroy this family Tara!" Mitchel screams before Kai puts a hand on his mouth.

"He needs help" Tara grits out trying not to move too much as Anna held the cloth against her back, "Serious fucking help"

Elsa looks at her father and nods "What does he mean you will destroy the family?"

"He thinks that you being with me and Anna being with Kelly will destroy his family" She glares at the man, "Only one destroying your family is you!"

Anna grunts, "Stop moving Tar, damn it you'll bleed everywhere!"

Suddenly Tara begins to laugh, even through the pain, "You worried the rocks will tint?"

The redhead rolls her eyes and looks up hearing sirens.

A few minutes later Joan was escorting a few cops and two EMT's to the backyard, immediately Kai stands.

However Mitchel instead gets up and lunges for Tara but is tackled by two police officers before he got to her.

"Sit you are under arrest" One states as they muscle him back, he begins to scream in their faces as they force him against the house wall and cuff him.

The two EMT's rush to Tara, Anna moves so they can look at her back as the cloth drops to the ground.

"Well Miss we will have to take you in, make sure nothing is too damaged and stitch ya up." A tall ginger man states.

While the brunette man gives her a temporary patch and a shot for the pain.

"Do you think you can stand, we can get the stretcher?"

"No I'll stand, with a bit of help" Tara states, and both men help her up and each put one of her arms on their shoulders.

"Elsa…"

"Yeah?"

"Come with please…" Tara asks looking at her than the two men holding her up.

"Only one can ride, the others would have to meet us at the hospital." The brunette states.

"I'll be riding" Elsa states, "Let me grab our stuff and meet you out front."

She runs into the house to grab Tara's wallet and cell as well as her bag and phone.

As Tara was loaded into the ambulance, the women watched as a now cursing Mitchel was put into the back of the police cruiser and driven away.

Joan had spoken with the police and there would be charges pressed.

Soon Tara and Elsa were in the ambulance and the rest were in a car following; heading to the hospital.

**~Hours Later~**

"Can I get a damn glass of water, and maybe this damn thing stitched up!" Tara yells into her hospital room in the ER.

"Baby, there was an emergency and they said they will come back when they can please calm down."

Elsa pleads with her head strong girlfriend, who apparently hated being a patient in a hospital more so than a normal person.

"I want out of here, in my own clothes and ugh damn it that hurts!" Tara groans as he stretches her back a little too much for comfort.

The doctors had stated that she should be fine, no nerves were damaged but she may have a sore back for a while, and required eight stitches; which have yet to be done.

"Well I see our patient is as chipper as ever" Joan teases as she, Anna and Kelly come back from the vending machines.

The raven-haired woman glares at the older woman but brightens up when a cup of coffee and some skittles were put in her hands.

As Tara enjoys her newfound snack, the doctor finally walks in.

"Hello everyone, I am Dr. Torez and I will be stitching up the patient." The woman smiles.

"Hi…bout time" Tara grumbles and then pops some skittles in her mouth.

Walking over Dr. Torez lifts the gown to look at the woman's back, "Seems alright, the nurse will be in, about five minutes to setup. I will be back in twenty minutes."

"She's kinda cute…OW!" Anna rubs the back of her head where Kelly smacked it, "She was!"

She ducks the next hit and laughs, "Babe, you are mine I'm not going after the doctor."

"Better not, you are mine woman" Kelly states and smiles.

Tara laughs at the couple, then sees Elsa over by the wall.

"Elsa…why over there?"

Looking up the blond shrugs, "Just don't' want to make it worse"

"You won't please come closer baby" Tara asks, smiling when the blond comes and sits on the edge of the bed.

Smiling Tara slowly leans over and kisses the blonde's cheek, "I'm fine babe, just a few stitches and I'm good to go"

The nurse came in and began make the preparations, including a shot right into the wound to numb it; which had Tara gritting her teeth till the woman was done.

Soon the doctor came back and put glove son, "Alright Tara, I need you to lay on your stomach and relax."

Tara slowly turns and lays down on her stomach, resting her head on her arms till she felt a hand in her hair.

She looks up smiling seeing Elsa right there with her.

"Alright I'll let you know when I am done" Dr. Torez states as she starts.

Roughly ten minutes later the doctor gets up, "All set, keep the area dry till' at least tomorrow morning, then you can shower or whatever."

She writes on a piece of paper, "This will help with swelling and the pain, and get you back on your feet in time for the championships"

Everyone looks at her a bit shocked.

"Hey doctors follow sports too ya know, Tara you will be completely fine in about four to five weeks."

Dr. Tores Smiles and leaves the room.

Everyone was got excited as Tara gets dressed, they check her out and finally head back to the house.

**TBC**

**So update yay! This one was a bit intense but in the coming chapters you will see why, if you notice I skip certain 'scenes' there is a reason so just keep reading to see all the pieces come together slowly! Hope you enjoyed, till' next time ~don't let the frostbite bite ;) (PS I know we don't know what has happened to Mitchel, we will soon though!)**


End file.
